Wasteland
by melodymery7
Summary: No es mi historia espero que le guste. Iason y Riki tienen una nueva oportunidad en la vida. Raoul tiene una nueva mascota... Parejas: Iason/Riki, Raoul/Guy.


Yermo.

Capitulo 1.

 **Prólogo**

Las aeronaves sobrevolaban las ruinas la mayor parte del día. Katze estaba de pie frente a la ventana de su departamento, observándolos. Se sentía vacío, agotado por su dolor. Fumaba cigarro tras cigarro mientras pensaba.

Júpiter no renunciaría a Iason. Esa inteligencia artificial tendría hombres examinando cada ceniza cuidadosamente; volcando cada torcida viga de acero. Encontrarían los restos de Iason, ya fueran calcinados o destrozados, y reconstruirían al Blondie.

Pero, ¿el resultado de verdad sería Iason? Katze pensaba que ni siquiera el poder de Júpiter podía restaurar esa compleja personalidad.

Sin embargo, pensó con un leve atisbo de desaprobatorio humor, tenía que estar equivocado.

 **Parte 1**

"¿Riki?"

La pelinegra mascota abrió los ojos. Una blanca luz los llenó. Sintió aire fresco sobre su piel desnuda. Su boca estaba seca. "¿Iason?"

Un suave toque en su boca, la sedosa caricia de ese largo, dorado cabello mientras se deslizaba por su rostro. Riki sintió una repentina, profunda sensación de alivio. Intentó recordar dónde estaba y cómo llegó ahí, pero sólo había imágenes caóticas. Alarmado, hizo un pequeño ruido.

"Shhhh." Los dedos de Iason en su boca tranquilizaron el grito de pánico que subía por su garganta. "Hubo un problema, pero ya terminó. Estás en casa."

Riki permaneció inmóvil. Las luces se apagaron. Estaba en la cama de Iason en Eos. Se sentó. La familiar opresión entre sus piernas lo hizo mirar hacia abajo, sobresaltado. El pet ring. Claro.

"Guy. Estaba buscando a Guy."

"Lo encontraste."

"No entiendo."

"Morimos. Júpiter nos ha dado vida otra vez."

"¿Nosotros? ¿Nosotros morimos?"

Ahora Iason sonrió, la simple curvatura de sus labios perfectos. "Sí. Nosotros. Juntos. Regresaste por mí."

Riki lo miró por largo tiempo, después apartó la vista. No podía recordar. "¿Hace cuánto?" preguntó finalmente. Se sentía raro.

Iason se inclinó hacia adelante y posó sus labios contra los de Riki una vez más. "Un año y medio. Los doctores finalmente me han permitido despertarte. No dejes que te preocupe. Tu cuerpo es tan perfecto como siempre."

"¿Guy?" susurró Riki, helado hasta los huesos. "¿Dónde está?"

"¿Por qué te importa?"

"Es mi amigo." Ahora completamente asustado, Riki empujó la mano de Iason, resbalando de la cama. Ojos azules brillaron peligrosamente, pero Riki no se amedrentó. "¿Qué le has hecho?"

"¿Eso qué importa? Él nos mató a los dos. Desafortunadamente para él, Júpiter puede superar a la muerte."

"¿Por qué no puedo recordar?"

"Tus recuerdos se detuvieron en el momento que tu pet ring fue removido." Una tierna mano acarició el rostro de Riki. "Júpiter sólo pudo reconstruirlos hasta ese momento."

Riki vio un oscuro, húmedo lugar, paredes de metal, maquinaria abandonada. El miedo lo inundaba. Un escalpelo y más dolor que...

"¡Riki!" Aquellas hermosas manos lo atraparon mientras sus rodillas se doblaban y era jalado con la familiar fuerza de Iason.

"¿D-Dónde está?"

Pero Iason no lo diría, ni liberaría al joven mestizo de su abrazo. Riki forcejeó, pero sin esfuerzo, sabiendo muy bien que Iason era muy fuerte y que su paciencia no era infinita. Iason acarició su cabello y besó su frente.

"Te deseo," susurró el Blondie, ahora sus manos bajaban por la espalda desnuda de Riki, largos dedos deslizándose en la entrada de su trasero. "Ya ha pasado tanto tiempo..."

Inconcientemente, el joven mestizo se arqueó ante ese toque, abriendo las piernas, los gemidos subían por su garganta. Esto lo conocía. Lo recordaba perfectamente. Firmes labios se posesionaron de los suyos. De nueva cuenta Riki sintió la impotente languidez que lo abrumaba cuando Iason lo tocaba. La otra mano del Blondie se movió alrededor del pet ring, acariciando despreocupadamente el pene de Riki. Se sintió reaccionar ante el deseo de Iason, endureciéndose en la mano del Blondie.

¿Más de un año? Intentó asirse de ello, pero no pudo concentrarse. Iason dejó hormigueando los labios de Riki, su boca viajaba a lo largo de la garganta del impuro hasta su pezón. Era más de lo que la mascota podía resistir. Riki cayó de espalda sobre la cama, abriendo las piernas. Jadeando, sintió un dedo golpeando la entrada de su cuerpo, y después deslizándose hacia dentro.

Estaba perdido, manejado por Iason con facilidad y destreza. Gritó una y otra vez, y finalmente, Iason lo tomó. Se vinieron juntos en una cálida y blanca explosión. Por un largo momento se quedaron en silencio, atrapado bajo el peso de Iason, el Blondie rozaba su oído con la nariz. Después Iason dijo, "Debo irme. Tengo negocios que atender. No debes salir."

"¿Iason?"

"No. No volveré a ponerte en peligro." Y se fue.

Guy estaba de pie contra la pared de la sombría celda. Su nuevo brazo le dolía y aun podía ver la fina cicatriz, ligeramente rosada, donde la extremidad había sido implantada. Estaba desnudo, con el cabello suelto y enmarañado sobre sus hombros.

Debió saber que terminaría de esta manera. Iason seguía con vida, resucitado por Júpiter como algún antiguo, malévolo dios. ¿También se habrían molestado en devolverle la vida a Riki? Guy lo dudaba. ¿Por qué un Blondie valoraría el inconcebible sacrificio de un mestizo?

Su propio destino era bastante obvio. Moriría en una forma espectacular, probablemente para divertir a su enemigo. Guy sonrió amargamente a la pared vacía frente a él.

 _Debí quedarme en Wasteland. Al menos mi muerte habría sido limpia._

Pero no lo hizo. Se había hartado de estar solo o de ser perseguido, las únicas opciones que tenías en ese infierno, cansado de ser atormentado por sus recuerdos sobre Riki. Había regresado a Ceres e Iason lo había estado esperando.

Alguien se acercaba. Guy miró sobre sus muñecas, atadas con unas esposas de acero sostenidas por cadenas pegadas a la pared. Sus tobillos también se hallaban atados. La puerta rechinó y se abrió. Su corazón se detuvo, pero de alguna forma su rostro permaneció inexpresivo.

"Buenas noches," dijo Iason.

Guy levantó el mentón agresivamente, embarazosamente consciente de su desnudez y de los abrasadores ojos que lo recorrían. Iason hizo un pequeño movimiento con sus manos. En seguida, las cadenas se retrajeron, tirando los brazos de Guy arriba y abajo, apartando bruscamente sus tobillos, dejándolo incómodamente tendido contra la pared.

Se estremeció y esperó, rehusándose a revelar su miedo. Así que la venganza había llegado.

"Gracias por el brazo," dijo.

Iason sonrió apretando los labios. Algo brillante resplandeció en sus dedos. "Detesto que mis mascotas estén mutiladas."

"Sólo muertas."

El destello en aquellos ojos azules estaba lleno de malicia. "¿Muerto? Nadie está muerto."

El mundo de Guy se detuvo. "Tú- ¿Lo trajiste de _regreso_?" Horror - y un inexplicable alivio - lo llenaron. Se dejó sostener por las cadenas, mirando enmudecido al Blondie.

"¿Pensaste que alguna vez lo dejaría ir? Mientras yo viva, él es mío. Ni siquiera la muerte puede separarnos."

"Enfermo hijo de perra." Guy giró la cabeza, lleno de horror. ¡Riki!

"Y ahora," continuó Iason, inclinándose hacia adelante. "Tú también me perteneces."

El brillo en su mano se dejó ver. Guy retrocedió, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente.

"N-Ni siquiera lo intentes."

Iason sostenía el pet ring, de acero y pesado, mucho más grande que el que había atado a Riki. Guy aguardó, temblando, mientras Iason se inclinaba hacia él y, pasando por alto su impotente ira, ponía la maldita cosa en él.

Se contrajo duramente y el dolor mandó explosiones tras sus ojos. Recobró la conciencia, respirando con pesadez, temblando incontrolablemente, sus genitales estaban en tremendo dolor. Temeroso, dirigió la vista al Blondie.

Iason se inclinó y lo besó. "Y apenas acabamos de empezar."

El conductor de la camioneta frenó y soltó una maldición. Su vehículo patinó, serpenteando a través del pavimento mojado. Escuchó gritos de sus seis pasajeros. Los chicos, todos mascotas recién graduadas de la academia, se agarraron de los brazos de sus asientos para no caer al suelo. Atravesado en el camino, frente a la camioneta, había dos autos destrozados. Maldiciendo, el hombre echó la furgoneta en reversa, y maldijo otra vez. En el espejo vio una camioneta bloqueando el camino detrás de él.

¿Iban a secuestrarlos? No era posible. Esta era una entrega de Mink. ¿Quién se atrevería a interferir? Estacionó la camioneta y se levantó.

"Esperen aquí," dijo a los ansiosos chicos. "Ahora vuelvo."

Salió del auto, dirigió una intranquila mirada al improvisado control. Era tarde, y la calle estaba desierta, pero estaban muy cerca de Ceres, y nunca sabes qué se oculta en los sombríos callejones y corredores. Se dio la vuelta y vio la camioneta. El nombre de una larga cadena de almacenes estaba grabado en un costado. Después de un momento, la ventanilla del conductor bajó. Se encontró viendo, de entre todas las personas, a una mujer. El conductor abrió la boca, después la volvió a cerrar. "Uh, ¿señora?" dijo finalmente. "¿Necesita ayuda?"

Ella era bonita, con cabello castaño corto y una brillante sonrisa. Por un momento lo deslumbró. Entonces un movimiento de la esquina de su ojo lo hizo mirar rápidamente alrededor. El miedo fluyó a través de él. Figuras de negro, definitivamente masculinas, aparecieron de la parte trasera de la camioneta. Traían armas. Volvió a mirar a la mujer, con los ojos redondos.

"No," dijo ella, y de repente estaba siendo apuntado con un arma directamente a la cara. "Pero gracias por preguntar."

El impuro estaba sollozando. Iason se apartó, abrochándose la ropa, viendo al sangrante, lastimado hombre. Ese cuerpo - casi tan adorable como el de Riki - estaba bañado en sudor, largo cabello negro pegado en su espalda y hombros. Si Guy y Riki no hubieran sido pairing partners - y si Iason no estuviera tan aferrado al más irrazonable sentido de posesión con respecto a su mascota - habría sido entretenido verlos a los dos juntos.

Por seis días había ido a la pequeña habitación de Katze en los cuarteles Ceres, llevando toda su furia y celos consigo. Para ser justos, el forzar al chico a obedecer tomó más tiempo del que había esperado. Eso estaba bien. Esto no era, después de todo, una domesticación amable, ni una juiciosa mezcla de firmeza o indulgencia como la que solía usar con Riki. Guy no merecía misericordia y no la recibiría.

Sin embargo, era una talentosa boca juvenil. Otros la disfrutarían. Iason se inclinó y sujetó algunos mechones del largo cabello, arrastrando a Guy sobre sus rodillas. Las cadenas rechinaron y se envolvieron alrededor del joven hombre. Guy miró a Iason sin esperanza, su cara mojada con sus lágrimas y la semilla de Iason. Salía sangre de la esquina de su boca. Casi perezosamente, Iason lo tomó del rostro y Guy se dejó caer.

"¡Gato!"

La puerta de la celda se abrió. El eunuco pelirrojo se encontró con los ojos de Iason.

"Tuve suficiente. Llévalo al Corazón del Dragón. Dile a Shane que no quiero que la pase bien."

Dejando las cosas en las capaces manos de Katze, Iason fue a su oficina. Había salido del hospital hacía sólo seis meses. Sus recuerdos de aquellos últimos momentos eran horribles, las llamas, las grandes vigas que se habían derrumbado sobre ellos. Ni siquiera las drogas en los cigarros negros habían sido suficientes para llevarse el terror. Había protegido a Riki lo mejor que pudo, sabiendo que era un gesto inútil, pero las vigas, paradójicamente, los habían salvado. Quedaba suficiente de sus cuerpos para reconstruirlos. Había tomado más de un año y una considerable cantidad de los recursos de Júpiter, pero estaban vivos otra vez, los dos. Lo mejor de todo, ya no había objeciones de la computadora más poderosa de Tanagura sobre su mascota. Júpiter había visto por ella misma que Iason estaba dispuesto a morir antes que vivir sin él.

Iason trabajó por un rato, poniéndose al día con los viejos negocios, y después fue a casa. No podía evitar la manera en que su corazón se aceleraba o su espíritu vibraba al pensar quién lo esperaba.

Riki estaba sentado en el balcón con las piernas cruzadas, fumando. Sólo traía puesto unos jeans y la brisa despeinaba su fino cabello negro. Al ver a Iason, se levantó, arrojando el cigarrillo, su cara se iluminó.

Iason lo abrazó, besando la suave boca, bajando para desabrochar sus jeans. Los párpados de Riki se agitaron ante el toque de Iason y sus labios se abrieron.

"Iason ..."

"Shhhh".

El Blondie se arrodilló, bajando el pantalón de Riki por aquellas estrechas caderas. Tomando el largo sexo del hombre en su boca, Iason succionó. Riki susurró algo y gimió.

Riki era tan hermoso cuando se hallaba perdido en pasión. No importaba que el mundo lo llamara impuro, lo más bajo de lo bajo. Para Iason, no había nada ni nadie más valioso. Llevó a Riki a un clímax arrollador y lo sostuvo cuando el joven mestizo regulaba su respiración y el sudor se secaba en esa piel dorada.

"¿Tienes hambre?" preguntó finalmente. Su propio deseo aun latente, pero lo divertía al momento de saborearlo, sabiendo que podía apagar esa sed en el momento que quisiera.

Riki sonrió. "Me muero de hambre," dijo, encorvándose elegantemente para acomodar sus pantalones.

"¿Debería llamar a la cocina para ordenar algo?"

"No. Vístete. Iremos afuera."

Eso sobrecogió a Riki. "¿Afuera?" dijo débilmente.

"Afuera," repitió Iason.

Riki asintió y desapareció en su habitación. Iason estaba de pie frente a la ventana, viendo la ciudad hasta que escuchó que Riki regresaba.

Iason se maldijo. Antes, "afuera" significaba los salones y Riki sobre el escenario con las otras mascotas. Incluso al final de los tres años de entrenamiento, Riki odiaba exhibirse en eventos públicos. Lo había hecho, por supuesto, pero lo odiaba. Ahora permanecía ahí parado, esperando a Iason, vestido con el atavío para mascotas, sus ojos fijos en el suelo, sus puños apretados.

"Lo siento," dijo Iason. "No fui claro. Iremos a comer. Debe haber algo más apropiado en tu armario."

Aquellas finas facciones se iluminaron aliviadas y Riki desapareció de regreso a su habitación. Justo a tiempo, pensó Iason irónicamente, ya que el verlo así vestido había acelerado el pulso del Blondie.

Luciendo magnífico en traje, con el desordenado cabello negro arreglado con el cepillo de Iason, Riki caminaba recto y elegante a su lado mientras Iason se dirigía a la mesa más fina del restaurante. Los meseros, mascotas de inusual encanto, le dirigían al impuro oscuras y celosas miradas cuando pensaban que Iason no los veía. Él y Riki platicaron, ignorando el servicio, e Iason estaba conciente de su alegría. Era un sentimiento real y se deleitó con él.

Riki también parecía feliz. Sus ojos brillaban y cuando la rodilla de Iason presionó la suya por debajo de la mesa, esa ancha, móvil boca se curvó en una sonrisa. Sin respiración, Iason llamó al mesero, pagó la cuenta, y llevó a su mascota de regreso al departamento.

Capitulo 2.

Encontraron al conductor muerto en la calle, le volaron la cabeza con un arma de alto calibre. El transporte estaba vacío. Veinticuatro horas después de haber sido notificado del secuestro, Katze había recuperado cinco de los seis chicos perdidos, pero el sexto, el más fino, aun estaba extraviado.

El muchacho era especial, se suponía que era para un ejecutivo en un pueblo vecino quien iba a hacerle un favor a Iason. El Blondie no iba a estar feliz al escuchar esto. Rabiando, Katze levantó el teléfono y movilizó sus tropas.

Alguien venía. Guy humedeció sus golpeados labios e intentó desesperadamente reunir un poco de fuerza. La pesada respiración en su espalda, correas de cuero que cortaban con crudeza sus muñecas y tobillos, todo ello se había vuelto constante en su universo, presagiando las ásperas manos que tomaban sus nalgas desnudas y las separaban.

Era tomado otra vez, sintiendo la oleada de calor, y la carne dura a través de su desgarrada entrada. Guy ya no tenía voz, sus gritos eran más un angustioso soplo. Las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro. Nadie las vería en la oscuridad, a nadie le importarían. Era un puto mestizo, peor que eso, un mestizo cuya celosa rabia había matado a su amante y que merecía cada parte de esto.

El oculto violador se marchó, jadeando y Guy estaba solo otra vez. Inclinado sobre la mesa, sus brazos y piernas atados a ella, esperaba por el próximo cliente. La puerta se abrió de nueva cuenta. Respiró con dificultad.

Inesperadamente, las correas de sus manos y tobillos se aflojaron. Sin la fuerza para permanecer derecho, Guy resbaló al suelo y se acurrucó ahí.

"De pie, mestizo."

Levantó la cabeza. A través de sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, vio a alguien alto y de cabello dorado. ¡Iason! ¡Oh, por favor, no! Temblando, apoyó su cara en el suelo, sin esperar nada.

"¡Dije _de pie_!"

Lo intentó. Sus extremidades temblaron y fallaron. "No puedo, maldito," murmuró, pero era improbable que Iason escuchara o le importara.

 _Riki ..._

Las manos en su cabello lo jalaron y levantaron, y lo enviaron tambaleándose contra la mesa. Las brutales condiciones del burdel hicieron que Guy se recostara en ella y abriera sus piernas. Pero parecía que tampoco era lo que Iason quería, el Blondie lo volvió a enderezar maldiciendo.

No era Iason. Guy parpadeó, convencido. Otro hombre estaba ahí, su cabello largo y ondulado, no tan pálido.

Estaban cara a cara, el Blondie anónimo y el puto mestizo. Guy empezó a temblar, no había fuerza en él para mantenerse de pie como obviamente deseaba el Blondie. Se sujetó del agarre del alto hombre, la realidad se iba desvaneciendo. Podía sentir su sangre resbalando cálida y húmeda por sus muslos.

"Así que tus estúpidos planes fallaron. Qué típico."

"Jódete," murmuró Guy. Repentinamente fue arrojado, estampándose contra la pared con tal fuerza que todo se volvió gris.

"Da gracias que Júpiter decidió resucitar a Iason," dijo en el frío tono de los Blondies, "o esto sería el más puro placer."

Las palabras llegaron a Guy como ecos. Era difícil ver. Observaba a la alta forma dar un paso más cerca y la desesperación lo atravesó. No había dónde refugiarse. El Blondie haría lo que quisiera. Guy no podía detenerlo, no podía defenderse de él. Así que esperó el dolor y deseó estar muerto.

Raoul no había esperado encontrar a la criatura tan malditamente atractiva. Había escuchado que Iason había terminado con el impuro, que ahora el chico servía en uno de los burdeles de Midas. Recordando su rabia y dolor al escuchar la muerte de Iason, decidió que vería a ese mestizo él mismo. Pero, ahora que estaba aquí, Raoul se encontró extrañamente atraído a la temblorosa criatura. Quizá fue la angustia en esa cara arañada, o el prometedor desafío debajo de todo el dolor y miedo. Raoul miraba el largo cuerpo, la forma muscular y tuvo una repentina y muy inapropiada reacción.

Maldijo, sus dedos deseando tocar esa carne arañada. Levantando la mano, rozó su pulgar contra el hinchado labio inferior. Un temblor recorrió al desnudo impuro. Sus ojos fuertemente cerrados por las increíblemente largas y oscuras pestañas. Las lágrimas relucían, pero el hombre no hizo ningún sonido. En cambio, abrió la boca, no se resistió cuando Raoul introdujo su pulgar en ella. Su lengua acarició el dedo, su pecho subía y bajaba en temerosas y rápidas respiraciones.

Como hipnotizado, Raoul se encontraba inclinado hacia delante, su mano dejó la boca de Guy y se deslizaba por el pecho del impuro. Tocó una tetilla de Guy, sonrosada e hinchada, y la vio reaccionar ante su toque. Cubriendo la cautiva boca con la suya, tragó un suave y desesperado gemido. Raoul saboreó sangre y algo indescriptible que lo hizo desear más.

Volviendo en sí abruptamente, el Blondie retrocedió y lo veía con grandes y desesperados ojos. La furia creció en él, por su canallada y propia debilidad. ¿De verdad quería caer en la misma trampa que Iason? ¡Él _sabía_ lo que aguardaba al final de ese camino! Él era un Blondie, uno de la Elite. Girándose, dejó la celda.

El brazo de Iason alrededor del hombro de Riki era un peso familiar y bienvenido. El hombre de cabello negro estaba sentado, viendo el show, contento de estar aquí en vez de en el escenario donde dos hermosas mascotas peleaban por tener el control. Por supuesto que ninguna era un mestizo como él. La más fuerte de las dos tenía cabello castaño. El otro muchacho, que estaba tirado a causa de un golpe de su oponente, tenía el cabello del color de Katze.

El moreno, aceptando la victoria, se arrojó sobre el pelirrojo, su rodilla obligando a las largas piernas a abrirse. Alrededor del escenario surgieron los murmullos de excitación y aprobación cuando el primer muchacho tuvo las muñecas del pelirrojo atadas detrás de su espalda. Era la derrota, y el pelirrojo cojeaba y lloraba levemente.

Riki recorrió a la audiencia con una curiosa mirada. Un hombre bien vestido que estaba cerca se hallaba con el ceño fruncido. Muy probablemente era el dueño de la mascota. Riki sintió pena por el muchacho quien seguramente pagaría por decepcionar a su Amo. Ahora, sin embargo, pagaba las consecuencias inmediatas, levantando su trasero y llorando mientras el victorioso hundía un tieso y listo pene en él. A través de los bajos zumbidos de las conversaciones y chocar de copas, Riki apartó la vista del show, pero no pudo callar los leves gruñidos de dolor.

El espectáculo había excitado a Iason. El Blondie se inclinó hacia él y una mano de deslizó entre las piernas de Riki para frotar su pene por encima de la tela. Riki tembló, sintiendo el calor familiar elevarse por su ingle. Entonces, abruptamente, Iason se enderezó. Respirando con dificultad, Riki no supo si alegrarse o maldecir. Un momento después, vio a Raoul aproximarse.

"Me gustaría hablar contigo," dijo Raoul. "En privado."

Iason se encogió de hombros. Se levantó. "Tráeme una bebida," dijo suavemente contra la oreja de Riki.

Riki se levantó y fue al bar. Estaba de pie, esperando mientras el bartender iba por el vino que le gustaba a Iason, y observaba a los Blondies. Raoul estaba hablando, su expresión era intensa. Lo que fuera que estuviera diciendo divertía a Iason, quien finalmente se encogió de hombros y asintió con la cabeza. Raoul hizo una ligera reverencia y se alejó. El bartender le dio a Riki la copa y éste la llevó a su Amo.

"¿Qué quería?"

"Un favor," respondió Iason con una pequeña, reservada sonrisa.

Capitulo 3.

Encontraron al chico perdido tres días después, de entre todos los lugares estaba vagando cerca de Dana Bahn, y sin un recuerdo de los pasados tres días. La policía llamó a Katze, quien fue a recogerlo. La mascota estaba asustada y confundida. Al ver al eunuco, sus ojos color vino se iluminaron de alivio.

"¿Estaba herido?" preguntó Katze al oficial a cargo.

"No parecía estarlo. Lo encontramos caminando en la calle cerca del viejo complejo de computadoras. Estaba algo golpeado y hambriento."

Era tal la fortuna que Katze no confiaba. Los otros chicos habían sido encontrados en un barato burdel de Ceres y ya habían sido muy bien usados para cuando los rescataron. Este otro, la cereza del pastel, había escapado en una forma que parecía- inverosímil. Firmó los papeles para tomar custodia del chico. Después, con la esbelta mano de la mascota confiando en la suya, llevó al muchacho directo a su pequeña, pero bien equipada enfermería para hacer una examinación completa.

La puerta al pequeño cuarto de Guy chirrió al abrirse. Sintió el inevitable nudo en sus intestinos. Doliéndole por todas partes, se forzó a sí mismo a apoyarse sobre sus rodillas en el frío concreto, llevando las cadenas junto a él. No había ni qué decir de los nuevos horrores que le esperaban esta noche, ni qué decir sobre si _era_ de noche.

El tiempo parecía no tener significado en este oscuro, húmedo infierno.

"Mestizo."

Levantó la cabeza con desgane y, a través de la enmarañada masa de cabello que caía sobre sus ojos, vio al Blondie. "Tú." La palabra era un poco más que un chirrido. Su garganta estaba devastada por recibir más penes de los que podía contar. Últimamente al final de la mayoría de las noches no podía ni siquiera gritar.

"Levántate."

Entonces se paró sobre sus temblorosas extremidades, rezando para no caerse otra vez e invitar más castigo.

"Soy Raoul," dijo el Blondie en una fría voz. "Iason te ha cedido a mí."

Guy no dijo nada. Después de todo, no había nada que decir. Si Iason lo cedió a alguien, ese sería a quien Guy serviría. Detrás del Blondie apareció un Mueble. Guy lo reconoció vagamente como el empleado del burdel. El hombre removió las cadenas de Guy, reemplazándolas por unas esposas de piel y una correa.

¿Se iba?

Raoul dio un brusco tirón a la correa y Guy iba a traspiés tras él, fuera de la celda y andando por el familiar corredor. Pasó puertas y habitaciones que conocía muy bien, cada habitación preparada para complacer los intereses específicos de los clientes. Esperando ser mostrado en una de ellas otra vez, estuvo levemente sorprendido cuando tomaron un elevador y subieron a unas habitaciones más espaciosas y bien acomodadas. Rodeado de mascotas y amos, permaneció adormecido mientras Raoul hablaba con un hombre, tomó varios sobres, y jaló a Guy, sacándolo del edificio y llevándolo a una calle oscura.

Ahí había un auto. Raoul abrió la puerta y empujó a Guy dentro. El mestizo se tumbó en el asiento y permaneció ahí, desconcertado y aprensivo. Sintió una mano en sus hombros lacerados.

"No es necesario recordarte que satisfacerme es la única forma en la que vivirás."

Guy cerró los ojos, sus labios se movieron pero no dijo nada.

"¡Siéntate!"

Guy se sentó. Dolió, pero, todo dolía. El auto salió del freno y aceleró a través de las oscuras, medio vacías calles de Midas. Guy veía a ciegas los encumbrados rascacielos que pasaban. Una vez, pensó lejanamente, había sido libre. Se había reído de los Blondies y desafiado los poderes de Tanagura, pensando él mismo que era lo suficientemente bueno para ganarles en su propio juego. Qué idiota había sido.

"Raoul," dijo, saboreando el nombre.

El Blondie frunció el ceño. "Habla cuando te hablen," contestó bruscamente.

Guy inclinó la cabeza en un silencioso consentimiento, estaba demasiado cansado, demasiado desanimado para desafiar a su nuevo amo. No recordaba cuándo llegaron al departamento de Raoul. Pensaba que Raoul lo había maldecido, pero Guy pudo percibir algo.

Algo picando su hombro, la conciencia regresó.

Estaba arrodillado en medio de lujoso lugar, aún desnudo, las esposas de piel todavía apretadas en sus muñecas. Las altas ventanas dejaban ver a la brillante Midas. La alfombra bajo sus rodillas era tan suave y honda. Olía bien, demasiado bien, este lugar. Sin embargo, nunca olvidaría que este lujo era sólo un infierno disfrazado.

¿Estaba Riki en algún lugar así esperando por el placer de Iason?

Hubo un movimiento con el rabillo del ojo. Su corazón casi se detuvo y agachó la cabeza otra vez. Mascota. Apretó los dedos.

"Ven a mí."

Guy tragó saliva sonoramente y empezó a levantarse.

"Arrástrate."

No podía. Una parte de él le gritaba que obedeciera, que hiciera cualquier cosa que lo mantuviera fuera del burdel. La otra parte, la espabilada, agresivamente mestiza, gruñó ante tal pensamiento.

"¿Desobedeces?" La voz de Raoul era un suspiro, pero Guy la escuchó perfectamente clara.

"Lo que sea que quieres de mi," murmuró Guy, "tendrás que tomarlo por la fuerza."

"Esperaba que tendrías esa actitud," dijo el Blondie, levantándose con la desconcertante gracia de su especie.

Ardedor de su pene, el pet ring de Guy de repente se estrechó y el dolor era increíble. Ni siquiera pudo gritar, la realidad se rompía en miles de relucientes pedazos. Cuando su cabeza se despejó, estaba tirado boca abajo en la alfombra, cubierto de sudor, su cuerpo se contorsionaba en una respuesta automática. El horror lo llenó. Intentó moverse pero no pudo.

Escuchó pasos aproximarse. Encontró la fuerza para levantar la cabeza y vio las botas del Blondie. Se detuvieron a pulgadas de su cara. Guy se preguntó si Raoul iba a patearlo, pero el Blondie se agachó y, sin ningún esfuerzo aparente, arrastró a Guy de las muñecas desde la habitación hasta la siguiente.

Esta otra no estaba alfombrada. En un minuto Guy vio que era un baño. Raoul lo tiró en la esquina de una enorme tina llena de agua humeante y lo empujó en ella. Guy se hundió hasta el fondo a la primera. Jadeando, saltó hacia atrás y se sentó, intentando secar los largos mechones de cabello mojado de su cara con sus manos encadenadas.

"Límpiate" fue la fría orden del Blondie, "y recuerda lo que la cosa alrededor de miembro puede hacer."

Guy bajó los ojos, temblando de humillación, y se sintió asentir.

"Dilo. Di, sí, amo."

"Sí, amo."

"Más fuerte."

"¡Sí, _amo_!"

El Blondie dejó la habitación. Guy se sentó en el agua caliente, su cabeza daba vueltas. Se sentía bien, lo admitió después de un momento. Todos sus arañazos y cortadas, sus músculos adoloridos, parecían aliviarse. Nunca se había bañado en tina. Por lo general, en Ceres había regaderas. Guy llevó su mano por la superficie del agua. Al final de la bañera había un estante cubierto con botes. La curiosidad lo hizo inclinarse hacia delante para ver de cerca.

Aceites, jabones y lociones de todos tipos lo esperaban. Los vio. Casi seguro de que esperaban que usara alguno de esos, para asegurarse de que estaba limpio y que su olor complacería a su amo. El resentimiento se intensificó en su garganta cuando alcanzaba uno. Abriendo la tapa, olió el shampoo. Tenía una agradable, delicada, picante fragancia.

En Ceres, la banda había platicado sobre qué se sentiría ser una mascota, vivir en lujos. Aunque habían desestimado la desastrosa suerte de los chicos, también los habían envidiado.

Guy puso un poco de shampoo en la palma de su mano y empezó a lavar su cabello, incómodo por las esposas. La esencia llenó su nariz. Lavó su cuerpo con cuidado, haciendo muecas cuando el jabón causaba escozor en sus heridas abiertas. Finalmente estuvo seguro que no podía estar más limpio. ¿Ya podía salir o tenía que esperar el permiso de Raoul? Todavía estaba sentado, congelado e indeciso, cuando la puerta se abrió y el Blondie regresó.

Sus miradas se cruzaron de un lado a otro de la tina. Guy sintió una inexplicable punzada de admiración. Raoul había cambiado. Su recargado traje de negocios ya no estaba. Sólo vestía unos holgados pantalones. El suave pecho, anchos hombros y la implacable belleza del Blondie hicieron que Guy se estremeciera.

"Puedes salir."

Guy obedeció. Quedó de pie por un momento, balanceándose. Después sus piernas desfallecieron y cayó al suelo. Descalzo, el Blondie entró. Una suave toalla descendió en la cabeza de Guy.

"Quédate quieto," fue la orden cuando intentó retroceder.

Guy se arrodilló en el azulejo, con la cabeza inclinada, mientras Raoul lo secaba. Para su sorpresa, el Blondie tenía cuidado con sus heridas. Se sentía bien, y a pesar de sí mismo, el cuerpo de Guy se relajó bajo el gentil masaje. Al final quitó la toalla.

"¿Puedes levantarte?"

Lentamente, Guy se levantó y quedó frente a Raoul. El Blondie apuntó con la barbilla a la puerta y Guy lo siguió. Caminó a través del extenso departamento, consciente del otro hombre a su espalda, hasta que llegaron a la habitación. Su estómago se contrajo y empezó a voltear. Unas manos en sus hombros lo impulsaron hacia la cama.

"Voltéate."

Guy se enderezó y lo hizo, encarando al Blondie, con la barbilla hacia arriba. Vio una chispa de entretenimiento en aquellos ojos azules. Entonces Raoul le dio un fuerte empujón y tumbó a Guy de espaldas en el colchón. Las fuertes manos lo tomaron por las muñecas esposadas, jalándolas hacia arriba y cerrándolas a un corto pedazo de cadena atado a la cabecera. El miedo recorrió a Guy en una tormenta de horribles recuerdos. Hizo un pequeño sonido de terror puro, moviéndose desesperadamente para sentarse, apoyándose en la cama hasta que fue presionado contra ella.

"Por favor," susurró. "Por favor, no."

Pero él sabía, por supuesto, que el Blondie haría precisamente lo que quisiera.

Raoul miraba al impuro. Guy estaba pálido y desesperadamente asustado. Era entendible, dado su reciente pasado, pero Raoul no tenía intención de dejar que su mascota afectara sus emociones.

"Recuéstate boca abajo," ordenó. "Sobre tu ombligo."

Una rápida, rebelde sacudida de cabeza del pelinegro. Raoul metió la mano en el bolsillo de sus pantalones y tocó el control del anillo que Iason le había dado. Guy gritó, su cuerpo se arqueó. Sujetando un tobillo, Raoul lo jaló, volteándolo y estirándolo. La breve resistencia se desvaneció. Los largos dedos se asieron convulsivamente alrededor de la cadena y el hombre estaba inmóvil. Su respiración eran rápidos y aterrorizados jadeos. Cada músculo estaba tan tieso como alambre.

Raoul observaba la delgada, flexible forma. La cara de Guy estaba presionada contra su brazo. Temblaba constantemente. Corriendo una mano exploradora por aquel cuerpo, Raoul tocaba los arañazos y heridas.

"Abre las piernas," ordenó tranquilamente.

Otro desesperado sonido y Guy obedeció. Raoul separó sus nalgas y muy a su pesar, hizo una mueca. El perineo del hombre estaba magullado y herido. Su ano estaba morado y malamente hinchado, el contorno desgarrado. Guy gimoteó cuando Raoul metió un dedo. Cuando lo sacó, estaba cubierto de sangre.

"Cuando mataste a Iason, perdiste cualquier esperanza de amabilidad de mi parte," dijo Raoul.

"¡Pero está vivo!"

Molesto, Raoul volvió a introducir el dedo, y otro. Arrancó otro lloriqueo de su nueva mascota. En un minuto Guy estuvo lo suficiente lubricado con sangre.

Raoul había considerado comprar otra mascota, alguien grande y fuerte que usara a Guy implacablemente. Pero en vez de eso, se encontró invadido por la misma maldita locura que casi había arruinado a Iason. Su ingle dolía y no por su propio tacto. ¿Por qué estaba dudando? Esto no era lo mismo. Como Iason había dicho, las reglas no aplicaban a los mestizos. Desató sus pantalones y los dejó caer.

Guy se estremeció cuando saltó a la cama y se arrodilló entre sus piernas abiertas. Raoul levantó la cadera de Guy, poniendo su pene en la sangrante entrada del hombre. Con salvaje fuerza, atrajo a la mascota a él y casi murió ante aquella sensación.

Júpiter, pensó vagamente, sobreponiéndose a la tormenta de placer que lo consumía. La fricción era sobrellevada por la sangre y se sintió moverse más rápido y fuerte, impulsándose más hondo dentro del indefenso impuro que lloraba ante cada salvaje embestida.

El orgasmo vino con increíble intensidad. Raoul se desplomó sobre el cuerpo empapado de sudor y se recostó mientras su respiración se estabilizaba y sus latidos volvían a la normalidad. Podía sentir el pulso del otro hombre, rápido e irregular, debajo de él.

Alejándose al fin, se levantó sobre sus rodillas. La sangre corría por las nalgas y muslos de Guy. Raoul lo volteó. Las largas y oscuras pestañas estaban empapadas, sus mejillas cubiertas de lágrimas. Su labio estaba mordido. Entre sus piernas, su pene estaba semi-rígido. Raoul lo tomó en su mano y escuchó otro murmullo de protesta.

Curioso, el Blondie empezó a frotarlo. Aquellos magullados labios se separaron ligeramente. Los ojos de Raoul se dirigieron a las tetillas de Guy. Habían recibido su parte de abuso en el burdel a juzgar por las costras. Soltó el pene del impuro para tocarlas. Una lágrima escapó de la esquina del ojo de Guy, pero aun así no hizo ningún sonido.

Una mascota ordinaria estaría muerta o gritando, pensó Raoul. Los mestizos eran cosas más difíciles. Dejó su suave mano en las costillas del hombre. Estaban marcadas de arañazos. La cadera e ingle de Guy casi estaban negras con ellos. Abruptamente, Raoul tuvo suficiente. Salió de la cama. "Ven conmigo."

Guy cayó tan pronto como sus pies tocaron el suelo. Se acurrucó sobre sus manos y rodillas, jadeando, en evidente dolor. Oscuro cabello cayó en una nube sobre sus hombros y cubrió su rostro. Raoul se agachó y llevó al hombre sus brazos. Guy no hizo ningún sonido, pero estaba temblando y su piel estaba caliente.

La habitación para mascotas era un oasis de lujos. Las camas eran suaves, las telas eran suntuosas. Todo para la comodidad y placer del amo estaba presente - incluyendo el ocupante.

Raoul recostó a Guy en la enorme cama redonda. El mestizo rodó sobre su costado, observándolo. Raoul se encontró incapaz de sostener la distante y nublada mirada. La criatura estaba enferma y mal herida. Poniéndose de pie, tomó el teléfono de su bolsillo y marcó un número.

"Necesito un doctor de mascotas. Sí. Tan pronto como sea posible. Gracias."

Raoul se inclinó y tendió una cobija sobre el joven hombre. Los ojos de Guy se cerraron. Volteándose, el Blondie dejó la habitación y fue a esperar al doctor.

El mensaje vino de Júpiter cuando Iason estaba negociando un contrato de energía con un oficial de una ciudad vecina de Dalmei. En la pantalla de su computadora, la figura de Júpiter tomó forma etérea. _Selig Horn_ está muerto.

Por un momento, Iason no tuvo idea de lo que la IA estaba hablando. Después recordó. Horn - un Elite de una pequeña ciudad al Este de Tanagura. Últimamente había tenido algunos negocios con el hombre. Iason esperó, sabiendo que tenía que haber más.

"Fue asesinado. Explotó por una bomba escondida en un regalo. Un regalo que _tú_ le diste."

"¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Un regalo?" Y entonces recordó. Sus pálidas cejas se juntaron con crudeza. "Le di una mascota."

"Sí," acordó Júpiter. "Eso parecía."

Capitulo 4.

Iason no podía dormir. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y pensó en la mascota muerta y en Selig. Katze había jurado que revisó al muchacho - le había mostrado a Iason los datos de todos los exámenes. Cualquier explosivo que hayan usado era uno del que los científicos de Amoi no sabían absolutamente nada. El malvado genio hizo que su piel se deslizara.

Palabras sin sentido lo hicieron voltear. Riki estaba acostado en las sábanas, sus brazos envueltos alrededor de una almohada. Dormido, parecía el chico de diecisiete años que Iason había robado de las calles hacía cuatro años. _Hermoso._

En este momento, Riki parecía perfectamente contento de estar en Eos con Iason, pero el Blondie no esperaba que eso durara. Riki no recordaba la elección que había hecho, no recordaba haber muerto en los brazos de Iason. La agresión natural e independencia del mestizo resurgirían junto con sus inciertos caprichos. Iason consideraba la sugerencia de Júpiter de drogar a Riki y dejarlo libre otra vez. Las mascotas drogadas eran muy comunes, pero a Iason no le gustaban sus miradas desenfocadas y lentas respuestas.

Podía darle a Riki otro trabajo, algo que mantuviera el desasosiego a raya. Quizá algo que requiriera que el impuro usara el muy vivo intelecto que Iason sabía poseía. Últimamente, el dejarlo conducir un montacargas había sido una pérdida de todo menos de los excelentes músculos.

"¿Iason?" Envueltas en sueño, las palabras de Riki sacaron a Iason de su preocupación. El Blondie se inclinó y besó al joven. Observó sonreír a Riki antes de hundirse una vez en el letargo.

El Blondie se levantó, con cuidado de no perturbar a su amante, y caminó desnudo a través del departamento hacia las altas ventanas. La salida del sol pintaba de dorado las torres de Midas, enviando largos rayos inclinados hacia abajo en las calles encañadas. Otra vez pensó en la mascota muerta y el Elite. El reporte de Katze yacía en el escritorio de su oficina, leído y releído, estudiado para hallar pistas sobre el incomprensible asesinato. Sólo había una - la mascota. Había sido una del envío secuestrado, y recuperada ilesa. Recordándolo otra vez, Iason supo que debió sospechar algo.

Por un momento, el tranquilo paisaje urbano desapareció y vio las fotografías de la escena, las paredes salpicadas de sangre, los restos de dos humanos, irreconocibles al igual que el arruinado y lujoso departamento del Elite. ¿Por qué? Selig era poderoso, pero no extraordinariamente. No tenía enemigos de alguna importancia. Iason no podía comprender una destrucción tan cruel y sin motivo.

Los testigos habían dicho algo sobre un bloqueo de carretera y una gran camioneta de mercancías en el tiempo y lugar del secuestro, pero sus descripciones no concordaban. La camioneta había desaparecido. Dos de los testigos habían jurado que el conductor del vehículo era una mujer. Una mujer. Eso era inusual, especialmente en esa parte de la ciudad.

Más tarde, despreciando su sola compañía, Iason despertó a Riki y desayunaron juntos en la terraza. Se sentaron, viendo sobre Midas y la distante Ceres hacia el todavía más lejano océano. Iason pensó en ello otra vez. Una mujer.

"Tú tenías una madre," dijo Iason repentinamente. "¿La recuerdas?"

Los ojos de Riki se ensancharon ligeramente. Colocó el tenedor en la mesa. "Un poco," dijo. "Mi padre no pudo retenerla. Otro hombre peleó por ella y mi padre murió. El ganador tomó a mi madre y a mi pequeña hermana."

"¿A ti no?"

Riki se encogió de hombros, pero había un persistente dolor, Iason pudo verlo.

"Quería sus propios hijos."

Iason intentó imaginar crecer solo en las peligrosas calles de Ceres. "¿Era dulce?"

"Yo - sí. Eso creo. No la recuerdo muy bien."

Se supone que las mujeres son dulces. Iason había leído sobre eso. Júpiter decía que las mujeres no eran dadas a la violencia. No había duda que los testigos del secuestro estaban equivocados.

"¿Alguna vez fuiste niño?" preguntó Riki.

Iason parpadeó. "Sí," dijo. "Por supuesto."

Riki se encogió de hombros. "Creí que tal vez venían al mundo ya adultos."

"No," respondió Iason, levemente divertido.

"¿Cómo es crecer como Elite?"

Iason pensó en los brillantes dormitorios de la escuela iluminados por el sol, escasamente amueblados, casi vacíos. Pensó en el impecable silencio roto sólo por el murmullo de las cintas de estudio en sus cabezas. "Éramos alimentados, vestidos y educados," dijo finalmente.

"Nadie te abrazó tampoco, ¿eh?"

Ojos azules se entornaron secamente, Iason regresó la vista a la clara e intrépida mirada de su mascota.

"¿Sientes pena por mí?" preguntó fríamente.

"Sí," dijo Riki. Miró hacia la ciudad y la salida del sol. "Siento pena por los dos."

El doctor vino y se fue. Guy estaba vagamente consciente de su visita, especialmente cuando el hombre tocó y pinchó un lugar doloroso. Aun así, mantuvo su desdicha entre sus dientes, pensando en alguna estúpida, idiota manera de que si estaba muy quieto y no se movía, Raoul se olvidaría de él.

La medicina lo alivió de su infierno de dolor y confusión y lo hundió en el sueño. Por un tiempo, habitaba en un lugar intermedio entre estar despierto y la completa inconsciencia. Pasó un día, quizás dos. Guy no sabía. Sólo supo que al fin abrió los ojos y se quedaron abiertos.

Para probar, Guy se sentó. Estaba lastimado, pero no era ni una pizca de lo mal que se encontraba antes. Por un momento, se sentó, observando alrededor de la lujosa habitación, después, cautelosamente se deslizó de la cama para ponerse de pie, temblorosamente, junto a ella. Vio hacia abajo y su corazón vaciló.

Sus pezones todavía estaban hinchados y - habían sido perforados con anillos. Estaba horrorizado. ¿Cuántas veces y en cuántas partes planeaba marcarlo Raoul? Por un segundo, la furia y desesperación se agolparon en la garganta de Guy. Sin querer, levantó una mano y tocó los pequeños círculos de plata. Hubo una punzada que sintió directo hacia su ingle.

"Me agrada verlos en ti," dijo una profunda voz que vino desde el umbral.

El corazón de Guy dio un traspié. Se sentó pesadamente en la cama, incapaz de moverse o hablar mientras Raoul entraba en la recámara. Cuando el Blondie dio un suave empujón en su hombro, todos los músculos se tensaron. Con el corazón en la boca, Guy cerró los ojos y abrió las piernas. Era difícil respirar.

Ahora sólo había uno, se dijo a si mismo en débil pánico, solamente uno para usarlo, para lastimarlo.

Sólo uno.

Nada pasó. Abrió los ojos. Raoul lo estaba viendo, había una extraña expresión en ese precioso rostro. El Blondie se agachó y sujetó su muñeca, jalando a Guy fuera de la cama para ponerlo de pie otra vez. Guy estaba inmóvil, rígido y temblando, pero Raoul lo dejó ir.

"Báñate," ordenó el Blondie tranquilamente. "Aféitate y come algo. Usa el día para descansar. Regresaré esta noche. Estate listo para complacerme."

Se fue después de eso, dejando a Guy con la cabeza dándole vueltas y un profundo alivio que casi se enfermó con él. Una tregua. Solo hasta la noche. Sus latidos se tranquilizaron.

Claro que había probado con la puerta, pero no se movió. Oh, bien. Ya lo había esperado. Guy pasó el tiempo frente a las altas ventanas, viendo hacia fuera. Había terrazas a lo largo del departamento, pero también estaban fuera de su alcance. Después de un rato, se cansó de mirar el mundo que no podía tocar y fue a hacer lo que Raoul había ordenado.

Durmió la mayor parte del día, o se acostó en el piso de la enorme estancia, viendo el techo, jugando con los anillos de plata en sus pezones. Ya se estaba acostumbrando a andar desnudo. Cuando el sol empezó a deslizarse por detrás de los edificios y las sombras alcanzaron las esquinas de la habitación, se levantó. Regresó al baño y ahí estaba, peinando su cabello, cuando Raoul apareció.

Sus ojos se cruzaron en el espejo. El peine cayó de sus dedos congelados. Guy dio una vuelta para encarar al Blondie, la adrenalina corría por sus venas. Los brillantes ojos azules estaban en el peine caído, y luego regresaron a su rostro. Guy se dio cuenta que no podía verlos, sus brazos se apretaron con fuerza alrededor de él, y volteó la cabeza.

"Baja los brazos," fue la suave orden. "Me gustaría verte."

Le costó obedecer, quedarse ahí y observar mientras la mirada del Blondie se movía de arriba abajo por todo su cuerpo. Para su sorpresa, el examen calentó su piel y de repente secó su boca. Pensó en esos largos, elegantes dedos acariciando, acariciando...

Desesperadamente, Guy arrebató a su mente de esos pensamientos, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

"Bien, bien." Raoul cruzó el baño en tres largas zancadas, tomando a Guy y jalando con fuerza al impuro hacia él. La cabeza de Guy retrocedió. Parecía que sus labios se abrían por su propia voluntad y se mantuvieran así ferozmente. Su cuerpo entero, traidoramente, saltó en respuesta. Gimió, sostenido seguramente en aquellos poderosos brazos. Sus tetillas e ingle dolían con una torpe persistencia. Cuando la mano de Raoul se encontró entre sus piernas, suspiró, sus ojos se estaban cerrando.

"Magnífico," murmuró Raoul. Besó a Guy otra vez, sus dedos se apretaban alrededor de su endurecido miembro. Guy empujó desvalidamente el fuerte puño, su gemido se perdió en la boca del Blondie. Abruptamente, fue liberado y permanecía temblando, respirando con dificultad, su cabeza daba vueltas. Al siguiente momento el dolor explotó en un brillante fulgor cuando el Blondie lo golpeó, pateándolo en el suelo.

"¡No!" dijo Raoul con voz ronca, su propia respiración se volvía agitada y rápida. "¡NO!" Y dio media vuelta y se fue.

Otro Elite estaba muerto, encontrado boca abajo en una habitación privada en uno de los salones más exclusivos de Midas. La puerta estaba cerrada, las ventanas no estaban rotas. No había señales de que hubieran forzado la entrada, sólo un Blondie con la garganta cortada, acostado en el charco de su propia sangre. Iason sabía que éste otro era - Jason Brandt, de Carpus IV, en uno de los planetas fronterizos de Amoi. Llamó a Katze.

Se reunieron en uno de los pequeños y exclusivos restaurantes cerca de Mistral Park. "¿Hay algo?" preguntó Iason.

Katze se encogió de hombros y encendió un cigarro. "No mucho," admitió. "Las víctimas tenían poco en común además de su posición. Ambos tenían harenes, aunque Brandt prefería a las mujeres. Brand, la segunda víctima, fue asignado a uno de los planetas fronterizos - Carpus IV."

"Era la terminal de Júpiter ahí," dijo Iason. "No le gustaba. Decía que había demasiados extraños."

Katze guardó silencio por un momento. Frunció el ceño. "Selig," dijo. "¿No estaba él en la aduana?"

Iason pensó en eso. "¿Contrabando?"

"Posiblemente," dijo Katze encogiéndose de hombros otra vez. Un humo azul salió de sus delgados labios. "No he notado ninguna afluencia extraña en el sistema de salida de productos en las calles." No lucía feliz. El Mercado Negro era su responsabilidad en Tanagura. "¿Puedes darme permiso para ir a Carpus?"

"Por supuesto."

Capitulo 5.

Los recuerdos que Riki tenía de las semanas antes de su muerte eran confusos. Recordaba a Iason, por supuesto, y a Guy - Guy en la estación de policía, golpeado y desafiante. Guy, preocupado y esperanzado, pidiéndole a Riki ser su pairing partner otra vez. Guy se conmocionó en una explosión de dolor e ira, soltando un golpe con una violencia que Riki nunca hubiera pensado en oponerse. Más que nada, recordaba a Iason. Iason - quien ni siquiera lo dejaría ir en la muerte.

El joven mestizo se levantó en silencio del piso donde estaba sentado, y se movió impaciente hacia la ventana. Iason dijo que Riki había regresado a él por su propia voluntad - ¡había _muerto_ con él! ¿Era verdad? No quería creerlo, pero había un hoyo en blanco y el tiempo perdido - casi un año. Quizá, pensó Riki, apoyando su cabeza contra la puerta del balcón, quizá su mente había sido alterada.

Aunque la verdad no sentía nada diferente. Aún quería ser libre, ver a sus amigos, dar un paseo en su motocicleta a lo largo de la vieja calzada a la esquina de Ceres. Guy le diría la verdad si la supiera, incluso odiando a Riki como lo hacía, pero Riki no tenía idea de si Guy estaba vivo o muerto. Muerto, probablemente. Uno a uno, Iason había quitado todos los viejos soportes de Riki hasta que no quedara ninguno. Ninguno más que Iason.

Entonces, ¿por qué no odiaba a ese hombre? Con la espalda recargada en la ventana, Riki se deslizó hacia abajo hasta que se sentó, abrazando sus rodillas, viendo hacia la oscurecida habitación. ¿Era porque Iason podía hacerlo sentir como nadie más podía? ¿Era por la seductora atracción de saberse deseado por el humano más poderoso de Tanagura? ¿Estaba enamorado?

Riki maldijo, el murmullo fue muy alto en la tranquila habitación. Sus manos se apretaron hasta que sus nudillos le dolieron. No era verdad, se dijo fervientemente. Iason tenía alguna clase de endiablado poder de Blondie que hacía su tacto irresistible, que dejaba a Riki con hambre de más. Era físico. Nada más que lujuria.

 _Regresaste por mí._ Las palabras de Iason resonaron en él. _Regresaste por mí._

Iason.

Raoul entendía una verdad sobre los Elites que muy pocos entendían. El comportamiento humano era su trabajo, después de todo. No era que fueran menos sexuales que los hombres comunes - todo lo contrario. Era que la sexualidad de los Elite había sublimado a servir al estado. Una vida de entrenamiento luchando por mantener eso aparte, pero Raoul - y Júpiter - sabían que las condiciones no eran perfectas. Eso era lo que había hecho la obsesión de Iason por Riki tan peligrosa. Eso era lo que hacía a Raoul incómodo sobre su propia y creciente preocupación por el anterior pairing partner de Riki. Aún si su sentido común le decía que era un idiota, su curiosidad lo acercaba más a la llama.

Y esa preocupación no era sólo sexual. Raoul nunca había conocido a un impuro. No había tenido motivos. Los pocos con los que se había cruzado habían sido estúpidos y obsequiosos, que se quedaban sin habla en su presencia. No Guy. Mientras el cuerpo de Guy se recuperaba, también lo hacía su espíritu. Raoul observaba, fascinado, cuando la mascota empezaba a probar sus límites.

"Riki también hizo eso," dijo Iason, divertido, cuando Raoul le contó sobre ello. "¿Estás disfrutando al mestizo?"

Él estaba - quizá demasiado.

Esa mañana le había ordenado a Guy chupar su pene y lo que había recibido era una decidida actuación inferior. Después de eso, había tomado al joven pelinegro, sin ningún cuidado, hasta que Guy sangró. El impuro no hizo ningún sonido, sin embargo, sólo se quejó a través de sus lágrimas.

"Creí que había una ley contra el maltrato a las mascotas," escupió.

"Eres un mestizo," le recordó Raoul. "Tú no existes. Por supuesto, si lo deseas, puedo regresarte al burdel."

Guy se había puesto pálido, pero aún así, veía testarudamente al Blondie. Así que Raoul lo había dejado encadenado, con las piernas y brazos extendidos sobre la cama para contemplar obediencia por el resto del día.

La batalla de voluntad entre ellos era inesperadamente intoxicante - casi tan intoxicante como se había vuelto el uso del cuerpo del muchacho. ¿Era esto lo que había empezado el descenso de Iason hacia el irracional comportamiento que él insistía era amor? ¿Raoul también sucumbiría? La posibilidad no parecía tan repugnante como lo había sido hace algún tiempo.

Si hubiera tenido tiempo, Raoul habría tomado unas vacaciones - las primeras - y se habría quedado en casa para analizar la situación más a fondo, pero había asuntos más serios que requerían su atención. Dos asesinatos habían sido cometidos, crímenes muy diferentes de los comunes para atraer la atención de Júpiter. Como Iason había dicho esta mañana en su oficina, "Estate preparado para ajustar unas pocas actitudes."

Poco después la policía había traído a Raoul tres hombres de Carpus IV, asistentes de Brandt, hombres que sabían de sus negociaciones diarias. Eran ciudadanos atemorizados y entusiastas por cooperar, pero él tenía que irrumpir en sus mentes de todas maneras, determinado a buscar cualquier pista del enorme crimen. Después, babeando y distraídos, tenían sus mentes restauradas - menos unos pocos recuerdos. Iason y Júpiter se habían mostrado inflexibles con que cualquier palabra sobre los ataques debería ser suprimida para prevenir el pánico.

El elevador llevó a Raoul en silencio y aprisa hacia su habitación. Los hombres habían tenido poco valor. En los días antes de su muerte, Brandt había parecido preocupado y distraído, pero no tenía una razón voluntaria. Había habido numerosas visitas de representantes comerciales de planetas fronterizos, pero no era nada inusual. Era el trabajo de Brandt actuar como enlace entre los representantes de los gobiernos de colonias lejanas y Tanagura. Los reportes que había llenado en las semanas previas habían sido ordinarios.

Un leve repicar anunció a Raoul en el piso. Salió del elevador dirigiéndose directo al pasillo. Se inclinó distraídamente ante los pocos hombres que pasaban. A esta altura del edificio había mayoría de cabezas plateadas y azul pálido que saludaban en respuesta.

Raoul llegó a su departamento, entrando al tocar una cerradura. Casi inmediatamente, su mirada se dirigió a la diminutamente iluminada puerta de la habitación de Guy. Antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Raoul había empezado a caminar hacia ella. Absurdo, pensó furioso y se dio la vuelta, yendo hacia el bar.

El anochecer recostaba su mano en Midas, las luces saltaban en los bajos alcances donde ya estaba oscuro. Parecía que Tanagura se iba para siempre. Hace mucho no había existido nada aquí, sólo montañas cubiertas de maleza descendiendo hacia el mar. Se le quedó viendo por un rato, con una copa de vino en la mano. Desde este lado del edificio, sólo podía escuchar a Ceres. Pensó otra vez en el joven hombre esperando en la otra habitación, un niño de ese loco y peligroso lugar.

Debería liberar a Guy. Se liberó a sí mismo y bebió. Sólo era sensato. Pero, ¿por qué Raoul sentía que se estaba permitiendo pasear por la habitación y abrir la puerta, dejar sus ojos moverse, deliberadamente hacia la cama - y tomar el magnífico animal echado en la oscuridad, reluciente en las sábanas de la cama?

Guy estaba acostado y perfectamente inmóvil, sus ojos muy abiertos y fijos en el techo. Sus manos esposadas estaban apretadas. Raoul podía ver la tensión de sus músculos a través de su suave y dorada piel. Las marcas de la confrontación de esa mañana permanecían severas en sus brazos y cadera, recordándole a Raoul el día que trajo a la mascota del burdel a su casa. El ancho pecho de Guy se levantó y descendió rápido, con profundas respiraciones. Asustado y avergonzado y odiando a Raoul por todo.

Qué ejercicio de autodisciplina era el levantarse de la cama, inclinarse y, como si fuera completamente firme a la vista, liberar a Guy de sus ataduras. El impuro rodó, haciéndose bolita, el miedo de sus acalambrados músculos se apretó en su rostro. Luego se sentó y, sin una palabra o mirada a Raoul, cojeando pasó al lado del Blondie y entró al baño.

Raoul regresó a su enorme habitación y a contemplar la ciudad.

No pasó mucho antes de ver el reflejo de Guy en la ventana oscura. "Sírveme un trago," dijo. Observaba en la copa cuando el hombre se dirigía al bar. Después se volteó. Guy estaba enfocado, absorto en servir el vino de la botella en la copa. Cabello negro caía como brillante seda por su espalda y sobre sus hombros. Una vez había intentado atarlo en una cola de caballo. Pero Raoul se había negado a permitirlo, porque lo prefería suelto. Ahora Guy se volvió, con la copa en sus manos y sus ojos negros se encontraron con los de Raoul en la umbrosa habitación. Pareció paralizado y pasaron varios segundos antes de que se moviera.

Raoul tomó la copa cuando se la entregó y dijo, "Quédate aquí."

Guy tragó saliva y obedeció. Se estremeció cuando Raoul alcanzó y tomó con la mano su largo cabello. Quizá, pensó Raoul, traería anillos de plata para el chico. Contra la cortina de negro, lazos plateados serían espectaculares. Respirando flojamente contra la parte de atrás del cuello de Guy, jaló al hombre hacia delante. Los labios de Guy se abrieron bajo los suyos sin resistencia. Ni se resistió cuando Raoul empujó su cara contra la ventana. El impuro se abrazó contra la copa, abriendo las piernas cuando Raoul deslizó una mano posesiva sobre sus nalgas. Raoul podía sentir ahí los músculos, duros como rocas.

Por primera vez, se le ocurrió a Raoul que había algo de peligro en esto. Tenía el control del pet ring de Guy y fuerza superior, pero el mestizo no era una mascota débil, no un chico complaciente con toda la agresividad y fiereza de sus primitivos padres fuera de él.

Aún así, el pensamiento falló a la precaución. En vez de eso, Raoul se encontró aún más excitado. Fue al bar y encontró el lubricante. Dándose la vuelta, vio que Guy no se había movido, su mejilla estaba presionada contra la ventana, los pies separados. La mirada del hombre era fría, fijada amargamente en la nada.

Raoul regresó a la mascota. Llevó una mano ligeramente por la espalda de Guy y sintió los músculos retorcerse. Cubrió un dedo con lubricante y lo insertó en el ano del silencioso hombre. Hubo algo entre un suspiro y un sollozo. La propia respiración del Blondie se volvió agitada. Insertó otro dedo, pinchando, estrechando, sacando pequeños temblores. Después de largos minutos, Raoul apartó sus dedos y cubrió su erección con el ungüento.

Lentamente, tomando su tiempo, entró en el joven mestizo.

Guy contuvo la respiración durante la penetración. Raoul estuvo inmóvil, sosteniendo al otro hombre clavado contra la ventana. Separó el largo y húmedo cabello y apresó gentilmente la nuca de Guy entre sus dientes. Guy se sorprendió. Alternadamente succionando y mordiendo, Raoul trazó su camino hacia abajo del largo cuello hasta su hombro sudado. Saboreó sal y su propio jabón picante. En el vidrio, ojos negros estaban entrecerrados y el color alcanzó los marcados pómulos. El joven era exquisitamente estrecho. Más y más, Raoul entendía la fascinación de Iason con Riki. Esta mañana, Guy había estado malhumorado e insolente. Ahora estaba completamente sumiso, sus ojos cerrándose, sus labio abriéndose cuando Raoul empezó a moverse una vez más.

El sexo con otro humano era algo nuevo para el Blondie y salió de él aceleradamente y sin respiración. Acomodando su ropa, se alejó.

"Voltéate," dijo roncamente.

Guy se volteó. Se quedó de pie, enmarcado por las brillantes luces de Tanagura y Raoul vio que su pene estaba duro y oscuro. Había pretensión en la mirada que dio Raoul.

El Blondie calló en el largo y bajo sillón, con las piernas cruzadas, y el cuerpo hormigueando. Era parte del peligroso poder del sexo. Lo hacía sentir vivo - no- lo hacía _sentir._ Todo parecía brillante y vivaz y poseía una complejidad de detalles que nunca antes había notado. "Adelante," dijo. "Llega al clímax por ti mismo."

Otra vez ahí estaba ese destello de desafío, ese momento donde Raoul estaba seguro que Guy se negaría. Pero las largas, delgadas manos se movieron de mala gana para tomar la magnífica erección. Con los ojos cerrados y su labio inferior entre los dientes, Guy empezó a moverse, respirando roncamente. Se vino con un leve grito, su cabeza cayó hacia atrás contra el cristal. Fue sólo en los fugaces segundos del orgasmo que el impuro perdió sus nerviosa, hostil fachada y se volvió, brevemente, algo primitivo e implacablemente seductor. El cuerpo de Raoul se estremeció en respuesta ante tal vista.

Luego Guy cayó sobre sus rodillas, doblando los brazos hacia delante. Cabello oscuro resbaló hacia delante para esconder su rostro agachado.

"Ven aquí."

El impuro titubeó, luego se levantó y caminó hacia el sillón, sus ojos precavidos una vez más. Raoul estiró la mano y alcanzó el costado de la mascota. "Prepara mi baño."

Más tarde, inmerso en la caliente y perfumada agua, Raoul estudió al mestizo arrodillado en los azulejos cerca, listo para atenderlo. "¿Debo deducir que el reflejo del día es responsable por tu repentino ahínco de complacerme?"

El color tocó el rostro de Guy y el familiar destello de ira se asomó en aquellos ojos negros. "Quiero algo," respondió.

La brusquedad de la respuesta simultáneamente enojó y divirtió a Raoul quien se sentó, con los codos en las esquinas de la bañera, y sus ojos fijos en su aprensiva mascota con una inclinada y pesada mirada. "¿Qué?"

"¿Puedo - puedo verlo?"

No había necesidad de preguntar a quién se refería el muchacho. "No."

La cabeza negra se inclinó. Guy apretó las manos, presionándolas contra sus muslos. "¿Por favor?"

"No depende de mí. Riki pertenece a Iason y él dijo específicamente que no pueden reunirse."

"Eso no es lo que pedí," respondió Guy, claramente batallando para mantenerse tranquilo. "Sé que ese bastardo nunca dejará a Riki cerca de mí. Yo sólo quiero - todo lo que pido es _verlo._ "

"Riki ama a Iason." Raoul fue deliberadamente brutal. Vio el reluctante e involuntario destello de profundo dolor. Hubo un momento de silencio, luego:

"Lo sé." El reconocimiento era vagamente audible. Por sólo un segundo, el impuro pareció completamente afligido. Luego su boca se apretó y levantó la cabeza.

"Lo pensaré," dijo Raoul, sin entender tal cosa.

Los ojos negros cayeron.

"¿No es agotante?" preguntó finalmente el Blondie. "Tus emociones son tan extremas."

"¡Es mejor que no tener ninguna!"

"¿Por qué?"

Guy abrió y cerró la boca. Después hizo una mueca amarga. "Tienes razón. Debería ser más como tú, frío, calculador, egoísta y sin sentimientos."

Raoul sintió un destello de ira, brutal e irrazonable. Sin pensarlo, se sentó, alcanzó la esquina de la bañera, y golpeó al hombre en la cara con la mano mojada. La fuerza del impacto tumbó a Guy. Luego, con una velocidad y violencia que tomó a Raoul por sorpresa, el impuro estaba de pie, abalanzándose contra el Blondie por un lado de la tina. Raoul tuvo tiempo para un sofocado gemido antes de que las fuertes manos lo hundieran en el agua.

El control del anillo estaba en la otra habitación, bien escondido, pero inútil. Guy tenía la ventaja del equilibrio y la fuerza de la desesperación. El pánico golpeó a Raoul y rasgó a Guy ferozmente, ineficazmente para Guy, sus manos resbalaban y se deslizaban en el agua jabonosa. Entonces la fría razón cayó en él y se detuvo abruptamente, enfocando cada sentido en las manos sujetándolo debajo. Vino, el infinitesimal afloje de aquellos dedos cuando Guy reaccionó ante el repentino cambio de comportamiento de Raoul. Una salvaje retorcida y tirón y Raoul jaló al mestizo y lo metió al agua.

Pelearon, enredados en los cerrados confines de la bañera, el agua salpicaba por todos lados. Finalmente Raoul sacó la mano, estampando al impuro en el fondo de la ahora vacía tina y golpeándolo con un único y salvaje puñetazo. Luego, jadeando, y el agua corriendo por su boca y nariz, el Blondie se arrastró sobre la orilla de la tina y cayó en el suelo. Se quedó acostado, viendo el techo, tranquilizando su respiración después de una estremecedora inhalación mientras su corazón se aceleraba y su pulso palpitaba. Todo parecía bosquejado en brillantes cercos dorados. Su piel se sentía electrificada. Bajo su ombligo, su pene estaba tieso.

Hubo un quejido desde la bañera. Raoul se puso de pie, tambaleándose un poco. Su barbilla dolía y posiblemente se había fisurado una o dos costillas. Dejando de lado el dolor, se agachó y tiró del cabello de su débil mascota. Los ojos de Guy se abrieron, blancos y confusos. Raoul arrojó al impuro al piso, luego cayó sobre él, forzando a Guy a abrir las piernas y levantando su cadera. Guy se retorció débilmente, pero en vano. Raoul, sus dedos cavando profundo dentro de la mojada y dorada carne, embistiendo a la mascota con toda la fuerza y violencia de su ira. Guy gritaba, echándose hacia atrás, pero sus intentos no hicieron más que aumentar la intensa y oscura avalancha de ira.

Era corta, brutal e indescriptiblemente placentera. Raoul tomó su descargo antes de empujarlo y darse la vuelta sobre sus talones. El feroz, regocijante sentimiento se marchitó lentamente. Guy se hizo bolita, enterrando la cabeza entre sus brazos.

Después de que sus latidos se habían acompasado y una profunda tranquilidad cayó sobre la habitación, Raoul se levantó. Se agachó y puso a Guy de pie. El impuro lo veía con ojos que, increíblemente, aún mantenían un asomo de desafiante furia. Hubo una desconocida curvatura en las comisuras de los labios de Raoul. Guy masculló algo y apartó la mirada. Soltándolo, Raoul tomó una toalla del estante y la envolvió alrededor de su cuerpo.

"Limpia este desastre," dijo. "Nos ordenaré la cena."

Capitulo 6.

Juno. Katze apagó su cigarrillo y prendió otro. El humo se enroscaba en sus dedos mientras veía el disco.

El nombre había surgido dos veces en su investigación, una en los registros de Selig Horn, y otra vez en el almanaque de Bradt. Tan pronto como lo había visto, algo había resonado en su memoria.

Una vez había sido mueble de Iason Mink, el más hermoso y enigmático de la Elite. Y como la posesión del Blondie más poderoso de Tanagura, se había ido hundiendo en los lugares escondidos de la ciudad. Debía estar muerto, armado como estaba con aquellos secretos mortales, pero Iason había decidido dejarlo vivir.

Ya habían pasado casi diez años desde que había grabado los archivos que ahora estaban en el escritorio junto al teclado. Incluso Iason no mostraría piedad si supiera lo que Katze guardaba ahí. Tomando un profundo respiro, el pelirrojo activó su programa guardián, e insertó el disco.

Tomó un rato clasificar los archivos. En realidad nunca los había organizado, había estado en apuros cuando hizo el disco. ¡Ahí! Dijo. El archivo Olympus. Rápidamente marcó el directorio y seleccionó la imagen que quería. Primero apareció una imagen de trece personas, hombres y mujeres, todos con batas blancas y sonriendo alegremente a la cámara. Era una fotografía vieja, muy vieja, y la única de su tipo que había sido capaz de encontrar. Katze fijó la vista en una mujer que parecía resaltar en la imagen. Era de cabello negro, de rasgos agradablemente regulares y con una serena sonrisa. Arianne Bradford-Juno, la líder del Proyecto Olympus - la cabeza del equipo original de programadores de Júpiter.

"Salgamos a algún lado."

Iason levantó la vista de la computadora. Riki estaba parado frente a la ventana, de espalda a Iason, con las manos en los bolsillos.

"¿A dónde?"

"Un lugar que no está aquí."

Iason miró hacia fuera. Ya era tarde, estaba claro y cálido. Tomó en cuenta a su mascota. Riki crecía impaciente y aburrido. Iason había estado observando todas las señales y sabía muy bien cuáles podían ser los resultados de esta peligrosa combinación. "Muy bien."

Los ojos de Riki se iluminaron.

Iason llamó un auto. Hicieron el amor en el asiento trasero tras las ventanas polarizadas mientras llegaban a la parte norte de la ciudad. Tanagura y sus suburbios fueron construidos sobre el agua en la mayoría de los lugares, pero si ibas lo suficientemente lejos, podías dejar, por un rato, la ciudad atrás antes de que otra nueva empezara. Iason detuvo el conductor del auto en un camino donde el lugar era bajo, con acantilados rotos elevándose abruptamente sobre la salvaje superficie. En el otro lado del camino, la tierra continuaba elevándose empinadamente. Allí, en las alturas del risco, fuera de la vista, estaba la escuela donde había pasado su niñez. Iason conocía este lugar como su propia mano.

Podías ver por millas el mar desde aquí. En un brillante y claro día, las diminutas islas de Lacutia eran sólo visibles como puntos dorados sobre el horizonte. Hoy una tormenta se avecinaba, aunque estaba muy lejos para apreciarse. Riki, sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, estaba de pie con el rostro hacia el viento vivaz, su cabello estaba volando.

"Ven." Extendiendo la mano, Iason esperó.

Con una extraña sonrisa, Riki tomó su mano y se permitió ser guiado en la empinada pendiente, descubriendo el viejo camino. "Has estado aquí antes," dijo.

"Crecí aquí," respondió Iason, dejándolo ir. "Cuidado donde pisas."

Treparon sobre piedras húmedas, resbalándose. El viento lanzaba espuma en sus caras. Riki reía en voz alta. Iason se recordó a él mismo, un pequeño, solemne y solitario muchacho que había venido a este lugar muchas veces. "¡Por ahí!" llamó, levantando la voz contra el creciente viento y el choque de la espuma de las olas.

Riki se dio la vuelta y vio el ancho estante de roca. Asintió y se dirigió a él. Mientras llegaban, la vista de los géiseres se alzaba en el aire. El impuro se detuvo, boquiabierto. Iason sonrió ampliamente ante tal sorpresa y sobrecogimiento.

Uno a uno, los pilares de agua se dispararon dirigidos hacia el cielo, cuarenta y tres en total. Eran un fenómeno nacido de la formación de rocas, de corrientes de ríos y océanos subterráneos. Que Iason sepa, la exhibición sólo podía ser vista desde una pequeña parte de la costa y el aire. Los más altos de los géiseres eran de casi ochenta pies de alto, y los más pequeños de más de tres. Se dispersaban a través del agua, llenando el aire con una fina neblina que, en la desfalleciente luz del sol, se volvía diamantes.

"Wow," dijo Riki, atónito. "¡Es hermoso!"

"Sí," concordó Iason, consumido en el cuerpo inclinado de Riki, y en su atractivo perfil. Riki volteó hacia él, y como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo, fue a sus brazos. El corazón de Iason dio un vuelco. Acercó más al mestizo y permanecieron juntos, viendo el agua bailar y brillar.

Tal vez fue un sexto sentido el que hizo que Iason se enderezara y volteara, y lo hizo ver entre las rocas a lo largo del camino que habían recorrido. Vio a un hombre de pie y solo, con un rifle en el hombro y apuntando directo a ellos. Sin dudarlo, Iason movió a un desconcertado Riki detrás de él, pero mientras lo hizo, notó el destello de metal desde las rocas de encima, y otro más por el Este. Hombres armados con rifles láser los sostenían firmemente apuntando al Blondie y a la mascota.

"Mierda," dijo el mestizo en voz baja. "¿Amigos tuyos?"

Iason contó casi una docena de hombres. Observó el único camino para huir - el turbulento océano de casi cincuenta pies debajo. Él sobreviviría; Riki no. Si eran arrastrados al mar no había garantía de que Riki y él fueran rescatados. Sin una palabra, levantó las manos.

Guy estaba acostado de lado y observaba la luz del sol arrastrarse por la pares de su habitación. Sus hombros y brazos dolían por tener sus muñecas atadas tras su espalda todo el día. Raoul le había puesto un collar de cuero y lo había atado a una corta cadena que daba a la cabecera. Guy estaba tristemente incómodo y tenía que orinar de la peor manera. Sólo Dios sabía cuándo llegaría a casa su maldito amo.

¿Qué _diablos_ lo había posesionado para atacar a Raoul en el baño? ¿De verdad pensó que podía ganarle al Blondie? Aún desnudo y con una clara desventaja, la fuerza y agilidad de Raoul habían sido más que iguales para defenderse. La violación que le siguió había sido dolorosa y humillante, pero más que nada, sólo había sido la consecuencia real de su estupidez. Guy no creyó por un segundo que sería el final de aquello. Un nudo de pavor tomó residencia en sus intestinos.

Fuera de la habitación, escuchó unas leves pisadas. Guy se tensó, su corazón se aceleró, y rodó en la cama. Raoul apareció en el umbral. El Blondie estaba vestido sencillamente en un traje negro y corbata, el cabello atrás y sujeto en la nuca con un broche de ébano. Sus ojos se encontraron. Luego Raoul entró en la habitación. Inclinándose sobre la cama, empujó a Guy sobre su espalda y recorrió su mano sobre la lastimada carne del impuro. Sus dedos se detuvieron en los pezones perforados de Guy, y luego viajaron hacia su sexo. Guy apretó los labios al gemir. Excepto por una leve herida en el rostro de Raoul, nunca sabrías que el Blondie había luchado por su vida.

Después Raoul estaba girándolo sobre su costado y desatando las esposas y la cadena del collar. "Ve," dijo el Blondie. "Ocúpate de tus necesidades y alcánzame en la otra habitación."

Sería un idiota para desafiar a Raoul y exponerse a más miseria. Guy hizo lo que se le dijo, entreteniéndose frente al espejo, posponiendo lo que sabía iba a venir. El reflejo mirándolo desde atrás parecía ser un hombre diferente al que recordaba, más delgado, con ojos atormentados y ensombrecidos.

¿Por qué diablos seguía peleando? Si quería un ejemplo de la futilidad de la resistencia, sólo necesitaba considerar a Riki, ahora mucho más esclavo de Iason de lo que jamás fue. Diablos. ¡La _muerte_ no era un escape! Si Raoul perdía la paciencia con él, Guy terminaría de vuelta en el burdel. Por un instante, tuvo una horrible visión de morir en tal lugar, de ser resucitado de la muerte una y otra vez.

Asustado de probar más la paciencia de Raoul, Guy dejó el baño. La gran habitación estaba vacía, pero Guy pudo escuchar a Raoul moviéndose alrededor de algún lugar del departamento. El impuro fue directo al bar.

Raoul apareció unos minutos después vistiendo una bata de seda verde oscuro. Volvía a sus ojos de un azul más intenso, la suave tela ceñida a su cuerpo en formas que hacían que las manos de Guy temblaran mientras servía el vino en la copa.

Raoul se sentó en el sofá y esperó a que Guy le llevara la bebida. Sus ojos brillantes descansaban en el rostro de Guy, atento, distante. Le hizo una seña al mestizo para que se arrodillara a sus pies. El corazón de Guy tomó su asustado martilleo. Ahora, seguramente, era tiempo de pagar el precio por lo de ayer.

"Quítate el collar," dijo Raoul.

Guy se le quedó viendo. Una dorada ceja se levantó. Con los dedos temblando, Guy hizo lo que le ordenó.

"Toca tus pezones," dijo Raoul suavemente. "Juega con ellos por mí."

Algo era diferente. Guy, con la boca seca, encontró la urgencia de buscar esa hermosa cara. Cogió los anillos, intentando mojar sus labios, y se estremeció. La mirada de Raoul quemaba su piel. Frotando las perforadas y heridas tetillas, Guy sintió la ahora familiar conmoción en su ingle, la presión lo hacía moverse incómodamente. Su respiración se volvió ronca.

Entonces, "Detente, yo lo haré."

Aquellas largas, finas manos lo jalaron hacia delante. La dorada cabeza de inclinó. Raoul metió un anillo en su boca, probándolo con la lengua. Guy hizo un sonido ahogado. Cada tetilla fue succionada y mordida hasta que lloró, el sudo corría por su piel. La otra mano del Blondie se arrastró entre las piernas de Guy.

"Oh, Dios..." gimió Guy mientras aquellos fuertes dedos sobaban su exquisitamente sensible sexo.

Se deslizaron entre sus testículos, acariciándolos, jalándolos hacia delante.

"Bésame," ordenó Raoul.

Guy levantó la cabeza. Raoul atrapó el labio inferior de Guy en sus dientes y lo mordió gentilmente.

Raoul lo había besado antes - declaraciones de pertenencia que eran salvajes y violentas y dejaban a Guy con la boca lastimada y una amarga humillación. Esta vez era diferente. Por un torcido momento, Guy recordó a Riki. Gentil, casi tierna, la lengua de Raoul se deslizaba profundo, enredándose con la suya, posesiva, insistente pero sin...furia. ¡Y sus manos! Los dedos de Raoul lo acariciaban y masajeaban hasta que Guy no pudo reprimir más sus gemidos. A penas estaba consciente cuando Raoul lo tomó de las manos y lo jaló hacia el sillón. Arrodillándose en los cojines, se inclinó sobre la espalda, Guy esperaba, con el corazón latiendo fuertemente.

Dolió cuando Raoul insertó un dedo, pero sólo por un segundo. Con la cabeza en el sillón, Guy sólo podía respirar después de las estremecedoras respiraciones cuando Raoul deslizó otro dedo y encontró ese lugar dentro que reducía a Guy a desvalidos gemidos.

¡Oh, Dios! Abrazando desesperadamente el sillón, Guy trataba de lidiar con la hoguera de deseo, miedo y confusión dentro de él. Implacable, Raoul acarició y probó por completo todos sus lugares privados y sensibles, sacando temblores ante la montaña de sensaciones.

"¿Por-p-por qué estás haciendo esto?" murmuró Guy, parte de él todavía no creía, parte de él aún esperaba que el dolor empezara en cualquier segundo. "Creí..."

"Dime lo que quieres, Guy," escuchó a través del gemido en sus orejas. "¿Qué te complacerá?"

En la confusión de su alma, había ira, pero era lejana. No podía alcanzarla.

"Tú," respondió roncamente aún cuando su corazón se rompió enseguida.

Las manos se fueron. Se arrodilló, respirando con dificultad, el miedo lo orillaba. ¿Fue eso lo equivocado para decir? Empezó a enderezarse, sólo para tener a Raoul presionándolo gentil pero inexorablemente. Algo sedosamente suave y grande pinchaba su entrada. Las súplicas temblaban en sus labios, pero no eran súplicas ni lloriqueos de protesta. Vagamente, levemente, quería - quería...

Raoul lo tomó suavemente, dejándolo experimentar cada fuerte, resbalosa pulgada. Guy gritó, su espalda se arqueaba, sintiéndose a sí mismo estrecharse, vagamente esperando el crudo y cruel dolor. No vino. Sin prisa, Raoul fue más profundo y se mantuvo ahí. Sus manos rodeando la cintura de Guy, deslizándose por debajo de su ombligo para sujetarlo alrededor del necesitado sexo del impuro. Una delgada, fuerte pulgada acarició la cabeza y presionó profundo en la goteante abertura. Por largos, agonizantes segundos, Guy estuvo sostenido completamente inmóvil. Luego, con la misma falta de prisa, el Blondie empezó un lento, deliberado bombeo.

El cuerpo de Guy se hallaba con la carne de gallina. ¡Se sentía tan bien! Ola tras ola de placer se elevaba desde su ingle. Las lentas, continuas embestidas dentro de él, el tenaz agarre de su erección, ambos estaban desenmarañando su gracia. Escuchaba bajos y jadeantes sollozos y sabía que era él quien los hacía. Como si estuviera estimulado por ellos, Raoul se movió más rápido y más fuerte, golpeando dentro de Guy, los movimientos de su mano se mantenían en paz.

"¡Oh, Dios! ¡Oh, D-AH!" El orgasmo tomó a Guy, la luz blanca explotaba tras sus ojos, la estela de placer era tan profunda e intensa que no estaba consciente de nada más. Hubo una respuesta, un gruñido gutural del Blondie, una embestida final y salvaje y Raoul cayó hacia delante, clavando a Guy contra el sillón. Permanecieron de esa manera por algún tiempo, sus cuerpos presionados juntos, sintiendo el pulso del otro relajarse y la respiración tranquilizarse.

Guy hizo un pequeño sonido cuando Raoul salió de él. El Blondie se volvió a colapsar en los cojines, jalando a Guy con él, y apretándolo con fuerza por largos minutos. Guy, desconcertado por esto al igual que por lo demás, estuvo acostado con su mejilla contra el ancho hombro de Raoul.

"Eso estuvo muy bien," dijo Raoul, liberándolo al fin y sentándose.

Guy se enderezó, quitando el largo cabello de sus ojos. A pesar de si mismo, sintió un cálido ímpetu de satisfacción por el halago, pero se encogió de hombros y pretendió que no le importaba. Por el brillo en los ojos del Blondie, tuvo la incómoda sensación de que Raoul vio directamente a través de él. Raoul se levantó de los cojines. Miró abajo hacia Guy quien de mala gana había recogido el collar.

"Déjalo," dijo Raoul inesperadamente. Debió decir más, pero sonó el timbre.

"¿Quién es?"

"Gato".

Por la expresión de Raoul, la visita era inesperada. Atando los cordones de su bata, indicó al anterior mueble de Iason que entrara.

Guy intentó irse, pero Raoul tomó su brazo y lo sostuvo mientras el pelirrojo se acercaba. Con gentil pero insistente presión empujó a Guy sobre sus rodillas a sus pies. El joven mestizo sintió que su cara ardía cuando los ojos de Katze se posaron en él, había diversión escondida en sus profundidades.

"¿Dónde está Iason?" preguntó Katze.

Raoul movió la cabeza. "¿En casa?"

"No. Él y Riki salieron y no han regresado."

"Quizá una cita amorosa," dijo Raoul, mirando a Guy límpidamente.

Guy luchó para mantener el rostro tranquilo, mirando hacia abajo, la ira contenida e hirviendo.

Katze dijo. "Tengo información que preferiría no dejar en su contestadora. ¿Puedo confiártela para que se lo digas?"

"Por supuesto." Raoul se inclinó hacia delante. La bata se deslizó por uno de sus hombros. Ausentemente, la volvió a colocar en su sitio.

"Tengo un nombre. Juno. Salió en ambos registros, el de Selig y el de Brandt y tiene un significado interesante que puede ser relevante o no. Dile que me llame tan pronto como regrese."

Capitulo 7.

Habían estado conduciendo por horas, la mayor parte en silencio. Más tarde, el camino se había vuelto peor, la gran camioneta saltaba y se sacudía, y se paraba frecuentemente. Riki flexionó sus dedos detrás de la espalda y dirigió una sigilosa mirada a la banca donde estaba Iason. El Blondie estaba esposado, igual que Riki, pero a él también le habían puesto grilletes, y un controlador alrededor del cuello. Pequeña sorpresa, tomando en cuenta que había matado a tres de ellos antes de que pudieran derribarlo.

En la orilla de la playa habían cortado algo de la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Iason, y había sido entonces cuando él peleó con tanta desesperación. Si uno de sus líderes no hubiera amenazado la vida de Riki, Iason habría escapado perfectamente.

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto?_

De la docena de hombres que los habían capturado, la mayoría era de Ceres. No habían perdido oportunidad de desfogar un miedo y resentimiento de por vida sobre el Blondie, tratándolo tan cruelmente como podían. A pesar de todo esto, Iason estaba adustamente en silencio, la sangre salía de su pálida y hermosa cara, sus ojos azules estaban fijos en el sucio piso de metal. Riki no tenía idea de a dónde iban o de quiénes eran esas personas. Los tres impuros a cargo gritaron rápidamente a sus hombres para que entraran y las puertas del transporte se cerraron con fuerza. Ahora los líderes estaban sentados al final del vehículo, con las manos en sus armas, y ojos vigilantes.

Estos hombres eran más grandes que los otros mestizos, y sus palabras estaban fuertemente acentuadas. Sus armas también eran diferentes. Los Tanagurans tenían rifles láser y agujas, lo más importante, pero las armas que cargaban los tres extraños eran más grandes, más gruesas, y de un diseño que Riki nunca antes había visto. ¿Eran de uno de los planetas fronterizos, tal vez? Riki siempre había escuchado que no había mestizos en ningún lugar fuera de Ceres, pero debía ser una mentira.

Los extraños también fascinaron a Iason. De vez en cuando, el Blondie levantaba la cabeza y veía a uno u otro, con los ojos entornados. Riki casi podía ver a esa mente brillante preocuparse por el misterio.

"¿Quiénes son?" había preguntado Iason. "¿Qué quieren con nosotros?"

El hombre había fijado la vista en Iason con una mirada que no tenía absolutamente nada de terror o miedo en ella.

"Ya lo descubrirás muy pronto, monstruo."

No. Aquellos tres no eran de Tanagura.

La camioneta redujo la velocidad, y se detuvo. Riki se tensó. El líder se levantó y bajó por el estrecho pasillo mientras los otros dos abrían las puertas. Afuera había más hombres, sombras en la oscuridad, esperando afuera de las pálidas luces interiores de la camioneta. Escuchó el bajo murmullo de voces, y después un jadeo detrás de él. Dándose la vuelta, vio a uno de sus captores con un puño enterrado en el vientre de Iason. Otro sujetó el largo cabello del Blondie, jalándolo de la banca para tirarlo en el suelo. Muchas pesadas botas cayeron con fuerza. Fue rápido, furtivo y brutal, y cuando el líder regresó a la camioneta, todos los hombres se sentaron tranquilamente en sus lugares.

El líder vio arriba y abajo las caras de los ceñudos impuros, y después a Iason, que yacía aturdido en donde había caído. "Sáquenlo," dijo cortantemente. El mismo líder se inclinó y jaló a Riki, impulsando a la mascota hacia delante. Sus músculos se sintieron despiadadamente acalambrados cuando Riki brincó al suelo. Una fuerte mano sobre su espalda lo sostuvo firmemente. Le dedicó una mirada asustada al extraño y vio compasión.

Sin embargo, no la había para Iason. Una vez más, a sus secuestradores les divertía arrojarlo al piso, y patear la grava y ensuciar su cara. Los líderes no hicieron esfuerzo por detenerlo, ni las cuatro personas que esperaban. Un hombre era mayor, de escaso cabello y cara arrugada. Dos eran más jóvenes, uno con un par de gafas puestas en su nariz delgada y aguileña. El cuarto era una mujer. Estaba parada como los soldados, el rifle colgado en la espalda, sonriéndole de manera amigable.

"Hey, eres guapo."

"Tú tampoco estás mal," dijo.

Estaba muy oscuro y sólo podía distinguir los voluptuosos bosquejos de los bajos edificios a su alrededor. Bajo sus pies había pavimento, pero estaba roto, desmoronado en pequeñas grietas en algunos lugares. La maleza crecía a través de las hendiduras. La luz de la media luna relucía fantasmalmente en un vaso roto. No había luz en las ventanas. No había sonidos de sirenas distantes o el retumbar de los motores. El viento soplaba por la calle.

Iason llegó, sangrando y temblando con furia, incómodo con las esposas. El hombre mayor volteó hacia el soldado. "Buen trabajo, Minton. Jones, tú y Stewart terminen y síganos de regreso."

Los hombres saludaron. Dos de los hombres caminaron de regreso a la camioneta. "¡Vamos, grupo!" gritaron. "¡Nos vamos!"

Cuando todos estuvieron de regreso en el vehículo, el hombre mayor vio a Iason de arriba abajo.

"Asombroso," murmuró.

"Me pone la piel de gallina," dijo el joven hombre de lentes.

"¿Quiénes son?" preguntó Iason fríamente. "Ustedes no son de este mundo."

El viejo lo consideró pensativamente. Luego metió la mano en su bolsillo. Al siguiente momento, Iason cayó sobre sus rodillas, con la cara blanca y sorprendida. Su boca estaba abierta, pero no emitió ningún sonido. Riki hizo un pequeño sonido y caminó hacia él.

"No, ya no, cariño." La mujer lo jaló de regreso. "El doc sólo quiere interferir algunos de los datos primarios de esta mierda, ¿sabes?"

"Asumo que estás familiarizado con el controlador tipo cuatro," dijo el viejo. "Después de todo, es una invención de Lamda. Minton, Hiroshi

\- levántenlo. Regresémoslos a la base."

A distancia de la camioneta, escondida por la oscuridad, estaba una pequeña aeronave, al igual que las armas que llevaban estas personas, de un diseño diferente a cualquiera que Riki había visto. Iason fue arrastrado al fondo, los fierros en sus pies rechinaban, y lo empujaron en la banca. Riki subió después de él, ignorando las manos que intentaban ayudarle. Fue directo a sentarse junto a Iason, moviéndose tan cerca como podía. Nadie lo detuvo e Iason le dio una sorprendida, agradecida mirada. Algo de la tensión en el alto y poderoso Blondie cesó.

Los otros subieron y tomaron sus asientos, el hombre, Minton, pasó a través del camarote y desapareció en la cabina. Hubo una sacudida y despegaron.

"Soy el Doctor Crane," dijo el hombre mayor después de un minuto, "y él es mi asistente, el Doctor Yanagita. Si cooperan con nosotros, nadie los lastimará."

"Ustedes no son de Amoi." Dijo otra vez Iason. No era una pregunta.

Crane asintió. "Correcto."

"¿Quiénes son?"

"Somos - familia." El viejo sonrió. "Tú, tengo entendido, eres la Elite de tu sociedad. Iason Mink, ¿no?"

Iason no dijo nada. El viejo suspiró, y un segundo después, Iason jadeó, sus ojos se ensancharon, perdiendo el color una vez más. Su cuerpo se torció convulsivamente contra el de Riki, quien veía, horrorizado, la cara del abuelo. "¡Basta!" gritó el impuro.

"Por favor, entiende," dijo Crane. "Somos un grupo pequeño, con recursos limitados. Para alcanzar nuestros objetivos, nos veremos forzados a tomar medidas que personalmente encuentro repugnantes."

Iason no dijo nada, sólo tembló junto a Riki y le devolvió la mirada al hombre.

"Hablas mucho," dijo Riki enojado, "pero no dices nada. ¡Familia! Mierda. ¡Ustedes no son familia mía!"

"Ah, pero nosotros estamos - bueno, a ti en alguna forma. Admitiré que la relación biológica entre la humanidad y esta criatura, por el contrario, es un poco más sutil."

Iason dijo algo bajo su respiración. Riki deseó que sus manos estuvieran libres para poder limpiar la sangre que resbalaba por su rostro.

"¿Cuál es tu relación con el Elite?" preguntó el viejo.

Riki abrió la boca, y luego vio a Iason. Esos ojos azules, anchos y severos, estaban clavados en el piso. Iason no lo vería. "Mascota," dijo.

La fina boca se apretó e Iason inclinó la cabeza.

"¿Qué?" El viejo parecía consternado. Metió la mano al bolsillo y sacó un teléfono. "¡Minton! ¡Ven aquí! ¡AHORA!"

La puerta de la cabina se abrió mientras la mujer se ponía de pie. Riki, con el corazón en la boca, veía el cañón de las dos enormes escopetas.

"Dice que es una mascota," dijo cortante el viejo. "Revísalo."

"¿Pero no es un mestizo?" preguntó la mujer. Hundió el rifle en la cara de Riki. Iason maldijo y empezó a levantarse, pero Crane debió usar el control de nueva cuenta, porque el Blondie cayó en la banca con un extraño sonido.

"De pie, chico lindo," advirtió la mujer.

Riki lo hizo, temblando. Minton desabrochó los jeans de Riki, jalándolos hacia abajo por sobre sus muslos.

"Mierda," dijo la mujer. "¡Los malditos fenómenos!" Su rifle se movió hacia Iason.

El doctor se inclinó hacia delante y, tomando el largo, rubio cabello, jaló la cabeza de Iason. "Quítalo o se lo cortamos."

"Como si le importara," gruñó Minton.

Un músculo se contrajo en la quijada de Iason. Riki tragó saliva sonoramente, recordando Dana Bahn, recordando el cuchillo y el dolor. "Iason..."

"Libérate 97A-C01-A91," dijo tranquilamente el Blondie.

El anillo se aflojó y cayó en el piso de la cabina. Crane lo recogió y lo arrojó a Hiroshi. El joven hombre sacó una caja de algún metal oscuro y arrojó ahí el anillo. Parecía satisfecho. Después, Minton subió el pantalón de Riki y los abrochó. Dándole a Riki una palmada en el hombro, regresó a la cabina de mando. Riki se sentó en la banca. Iason se alejó para que ya no hubiera contacto entre ellos.

"¿Iason?"

El Blondie negó con la cabeza y no vio a Riki. La mujer resopló. "Sabes," dijo. "Ya no tienes que soportar al monstruo, amigo. Hiroshi tiene el puto anillo. Mami Júpiter no vendrá y su pequeño hijito puede besar _tú_ mestizo trasero."

"¡Jelly!" dijo el doctor bruscamente.

Ella torció los ojos pero desistió. Riki intentó encontrarse con los ojos del Blondie, pero Iason los evitó decididamente. Con la boca fija y la mirada puesta en el suelo, él mantuvo un receloso silencio.

Volaron. Al igual que la camioneta, la nave no tenía ventanas, no había forma de juzgar la velocidad ni la distancia. Después de un rato, Riki se durmió, estaba demasiado cansado para preocuparse por lo que vendría. Se despertó, su cabeza estaba en el hombro de Iason, cuando el subliminal zumbido del motor se detuvo. Sentándose, se dio cuenta de que estaban en tierra y avanzado. Finalmente, la nave se paró.

Estaban en un garage, uno polviento y en ruinas. Riki vio luz fugándose de las grietas en las paredes. Jelly y Minton arrastraron a Iason hacia fuera. Riki escuchó el traqueteo de las cadenas detrás de él mientras seguía al doctor y a Hiroshi al elevador y descendían.

Riki todavía no sabía dónde estaban, pero tenía sus sospechas. La desolación y condición de las ruinas sugerían que era Wasteland y por la duración de su viaje, muy adentro de ella. Abandonada, la vieja Tanagura yacía justo al sur de Ceres, siguiendo la curva de la costa hasta que se encontraba con las estériles orillas del desierto Sera No. Había sido el primer paso de la humanidad en Amoi. Después, Júpiter había asumido el control, la computadora había movido a la población humana al norte de la Tanagura actual. Con poco agua, sin comida, sin poder, la abandonada ciudad se convirtió en la casa de ratas y cucarachas - y de los humanos equivalentes.

El elevador se detuvo. Las puertas se abrieron levemente. Enfrente había un lóbrego corredor con luces ensartadas en cables a lo largo del techo. El Dr. Crane tomó la delantera, deteniéndose frente a una puerta. Tocó suavemente, y luego abrió. Riki entró, rodeado de cerca por Hiroshi y Minton. Jelly e Iason cerraron la marcha. Riki se giró. Iason sostuvo la mirada un momento. Luego Jelly murmuró algo y empujó al Blondie por entre los hombros, enviándolo tambaleándose y rechinando hacia delante. Iason apretó los dientes y le dirigió una mirada de puro odio. Ella sonrió con desdén.

"Entonces," vino una voz tranquila desde el escritorio central de la pequeña oficina. Riki vio alrededor. Una mujer, delicadamente hermosa, estaba sentada ahí, con las manos cruzadas sobre la reluciente madera frente a ella.

Rubio cabello del color de Iason estaba recogido sobre su encantadora cabeza. "Bienvenidos a la Operación Olympus. Mi nombre es Eleanor Juno."

Riki escuchó un extraño sonido proveniente de Iason. El Blondie estaba viendo fijamente a la mujer, con el color de ceniza. "¿Júpiter?" susurró.

Capitulo 8.

Raoul se sentó y sorbió su vino, observando al mestizo arrodillado frente a él. El cabello de Guy caía humedecido sobre sus relucientes hombros. Mechones de él colgaban sobre sus ojos bañados de lágrimas. Sus manos estaban pegajosas con su propia eyaculación y temblaban mientras las mantenía lejos de su cuerpo - comos si fueran algo extraño y vil.

"Lámelo todo," asignó Raoul suavemente.

Esa espléndida boca se abrió. Raoul se enderezó, inclinándose hacia delante, observando fascinado mientras el impuro se preparaba para brindarse más molestias otra vez. Con un quejido de enojo, el joven repentinamente se inclinó hacia delante y limpió sus manos en la alfombra. Ojos negros voltearon a verlo, pero Raoul pudo ver miedo asomándose en el enfurecido desafío. El Blondie se levantó y caminó alrededor de su mascota para quedar detrás de él. "De pie."

Duda - ¿Guy también desafiaría esta orden? - y el mestizo se levantó. Estirando los brazos, manteniendo sus movimientos lentos y su tacto gentil, Raoul tomó las esposas de cuero de Guy. Depositó un beso en un tenso y sudoroso hombro, y ató las muñecas de Guy a su espalda.

Encontró la correa, y amarró un extremo en el cuello de Guy. Después se puso los zapatos, la camisa y el abrigo. Mientras tanto, Guy observaba, en silencio, completamente desconcertado. Raoul tomó la correa y, con un brusco tirón, dirigió a Guy hacia la puerta.

El impuro entendió abruptamente y se detuvo, deteniéndose con los talones. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y el color fluyó en su hermosa cara. "¿A-A dónde vamos?"

"A mi otro departamento."

"¿Dónde está?"

"No muy lejos. En las Torres de Kastia."

"Pero - ¡Estoy desnudo!"

Raoul sonrió con desdén. "Sí. Estabas desnudo cuando te traje aquí."

El color se profundizó. "N-No lo recuerdo muy bien." La delgada mandíbula se apretó. "¿Por qué vamos ahí?"

"Es donde tengo mi harem."

Los oscuros ojos de Guy se abrieron más. "¿Tienes un harem?"

"Por supuesto." Divertido, Raoul vio curiosidad peleando contra la furia. "Yo..." Se interrumpió.

Algo susurraba en su cabeza.

 _Raoul._

Abruptamente, desató la correa. Dándole la vuelta al mestizo, desabrochó las esposas de las manos del joven. Su corazón estaba latiendo con fuerza. "Ve a tu habitación."

"¿Qué?"

" _¡Ve!_ "

Guy frunció el ceño, dio media vuelta y se fue. Raoul permaneció inmóvil.

 _Ven a mi Santuario._

El miedo corrió por los nervios de Raoul. Fríos dedos se apretaron alrededor de sus intestinos. Sin esperar más, salió apresuradamente del departamento.

¿Un harem? Guy tenía la mirada fija en el video sin verlo en realidad. Nunca se le había ocurrido que el Blondie podría tener otras mascotas. Raoul parecía pasar mucho tiempo en este departamento ¡ _atormentándolo_! Repentinamente Guy se preguntó si Raoul también los follaría. Fue atacado por una visión del guapo Blondie acostado entre una pila de cojines, y hermosos y desnudos jóvenes alrededor. Una ola de calor fluyó por Guy y se sentó en el sillón con una maldición. Su pene estaba duro sólo de imaginarlo y se encontró deseando que Raoul estuviera aquí.

Inconcientemente, la mano de Guy bajó hasta su entrepierna.

 _¡Idiota!_

Se levantó del sillón y fue al bar. Atrevidamente, sin permiso, se sirvió una copa del vino más costoso de Raoul y lo tomó de un solo trago. Luego fue hacia la ventana y observó la interminable vista de Tanagura. Extrañaba su libertad con una fiereza que retorcía su ingle y traía lágrimas a sus ojos.

"¡Maldito!" gritó, estrellando su puño contra el vidrio. Retumbó, pero no se partió. "¡Déjame ir!"

¿Riki también estaba atrapado en una jaula de oro? Probablemente no. Riki había aceptado su cautiverio. Guy recargó su ruborizado rostro contra el cristal. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que Raoul quería de él. Por mucho que Guy odiara admitirlo, Iason amaba a Riki. Guy no tenía la más mínima ilusión de Raoul y él involucrados.

¿Dónde estaba Raoul? Había estado fuera por horas.

 _¿Estoy tan desesperado que ansío su compañía?_

Como si fuera una respuesta para sus inesperados pensamientos, escuchó que la puerta del departamento se abría. Guy saltó sobre sus pies, con el corazón acelerado. Raoul entró y se congeló, viéndolo. Luego cerró la puerta. Había una venda en su sien derecha. Arrojando su abrigo sobre una silla, dijo, "Prepárame una bebida."

Guy lo hizo. Raoul se sentó en un sillón cerca del bar. Su cara estaba seria, los ojos fijos.

Esa oscura mirada estaba clavada firmemente en Guy.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Guy finalmente, empezando a asustarse. "¿Hice algo malo?"

La azulada mirada de Raoul se enfocó. "No esta vez," respondió, un destello de diversión se veía en su cara. Aunque se fue casi de inmediato. "Me dijiste que pasaste un tiempo en Wasteland."

"Casi un año," respondió el impuro, recordando esa pesadilla sin placer.

"No es un buen lugar."

Raoul parpadeó.

Guy le dirigió una indomada sonrisa. Para un hombre con un solo brazo, la lucha por sobrevivir en la ciudad perdida había sido brutal, pero aquellos habían sido días justo después de la muerte de Riki y Guy había querido desesperadamente unírsele. Había reconocido que el Desierto le ofrecería esa oportunidad y de la mejor manera - morir peleando. Había estado lleno de peleas, pero había descubierto para su pesar que quería vivir. Al final, cansado de la soledad y de la bestial violencia del lugar, había regresado a Ceres.

"¿Lo conoces bien?"

Guy entrecerró los ojos. "Bastante bien." Con la cabeza ladeada, se le quedó viendo a su Amo, inseguro.

"¿Por qué?"

"Iason y Riki han sido secuestrados. Su última localización conocida fue a setenta millas en la vieja ciudad."

"¿Secuestrados?" Su corazón le saltó a la garganta. "¿Por quién?"

"Desconocidos. Siéntate."

Normalmente, ese tono de voz era suficiente para ponerle a Guy los pelos de punta, pero estaba tan nervioso por la noticia que le había dado que obedeció a la primera, echándose en la alfombra a los pies del Blondie.

"Ha habido dos asesinatos brutales, Elites y mascota," contó Raoul. "Iason y Riki podrían estar muertos. Pero podrían no estarlo."

"¿La policía no ha encontrado nada?"

"Por el momento, la policía no está involucrada. Júpiter no quiere que se diga ni una palabra de la situación para no causar pánico entre los Elites. Ha decidido enviar pequeños grupos para intentar localizarlos. Si aún están vivos, enviará tropas de androides para rescatarlos."

"Ja." Los labios de Guy se curvaron. "Buena suerte. Ceres es bastante peligrosa. Este equipo suyo será como patos para los locos en Waste."

"Júpiter reconoce que la policía tiene desventaja en la antigua ciudad. Ella no tiene vigilancia o dispositivos de defensa ahí. Las conexiones que una vez existieron han cesado sus funciones gradualmente."

¿Había lugares donde Júpiter no podía ver? Guy se quedó sin aliento por la confesión.

"Es por eso que nos enviará."

Guy abrió la boca, y la volvió a cerrar. La cara de Raoul estaba inexpresiva. Era tranquila y hermosa como una estatua de mármol.

"¿Nosotros? ¿ _Tú_ irás? Ahora sé que Júpiter está loca," dijo Guy finalmente. "¿Un Blondie en el Desierto? Por qué no sólo te cortas la garganta en este momento y terminas con esto."

"Dame algo de crédito," replicó Raoul, cayendo en los cojines del sillón. El timbre sonó. "Entra."

Del otro lado de la habitación, la puerta se abrió. Katze. El pelirrojo llevaba una bolsa y una pequeña computadora portátil. Entró y aventó la bolsa en el regazo de Guy y siguió caminando, poniendo la laptop en el bar.

"Lleva eso al baño," le dijo Raoul a Guy, "y espérame ahí."

Guy casi protestó, luego lo pensó mejor. Asintió, se paró y se alejó. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, y abrió la bolsa. Dentro había una botella de tinte negro para cabello.

La habitación en la que lo pusieron era oscura y fría. La luz que ahí había venía de la hendidura bajo la puerta. Iason, con su espalda desnuda contra la pared de concreto, la veía fijamente. Había un silencio en su cabeza donde nunca antes había existido. Eso lo molestaba más que la desavenencia de los pasados días.

Le habían quitado su ropa, riéndose de su ultraje, y lo habían sometido a una humillante revisión corporal. "Sólo nos aseguramos de que tu mamá no nos vaya a dar una visita sorpresa," era lo que la mujer, Jelly, había reído. Sus manos habían resbalado por entre sus piernas en una forma que hizo que su piel se crispara.

"Sírvanse bien," pronunció Minton, viendo divertido. "Imagínense cuántas veces le hizo esta mierda a ese pobre niño."

 _Riki. Riki. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué estás pensando?_

Iason volvió a recargar la cabeza contra la pared y cerró los ojos. Sus captores los habían separado en la oficina de la Dra. Juno. Riki había ido sin protesta. Parecía pensativo y ni siquiera había volteado a ver a Iason cuando se iba. Aun ahora el recuerdo hacía que Iason sintiera escalofríos.

Tenía que pensar. Tenía que pensar qué hacer. No había que preocuparse por Riki. A los otros parecía agradarles el chico, tenerle compasión. Por ahora, Riki era el más seguro. Qué tanto duraría eso, sospechaba Iason, dependía de él y de si sería capaz o no de hacer lo que fuera que le pidieran.

Eleanor Juno. Dr. Crane. Hiroshi. Científicos de una unidad militar. No de Tanagura. Probablemente ni siquiera de Amoi o de ninguno de sus satélites. Las consecuencias de eso eran suficientes para elevar su pulso otra vez.

Ellos estaban tras la destrucción de Júpiter. Había preguntado cómo, pero hasta cierto punto, no iban a decirle. Quizá fue su reacción inicial con la Dra. Juno. Eso los había sorprendido e inquietado. Eleanor Juno no era un ser de luz y energía, aunque sus rasgos fueran los de Júpiter y los de ésta fueran pequeños, sutiles gestos que había visto de la imagen proyectada de la computadora.

Se escucharon pasos en el corredor fuera de su celda. Su garganta se apretó y trató de levantarse, de estar de pie para cuando ellos entraran. La puerta se abrió, llenando la oscuridad con luz. Iason se estremeció, cerrando los ojos. Al instante siguiente, el dolor rugió a través de él, enviándolo sobre sus rodillas en el húmedo e insalubre piso, sujetando inútilmente el aro de metal en su cuello.

"Sólo un recordatorio," vino la alegre voz de Jelly a través del rugido en sus oídos. "Cuida tus modales, monstruo."

Su visión se aclaró. Sus manos cayeron a sus costados.

"Levántate," dijo Minton, apareciendo frente a él.

Se puso de pie, consciente de que estos retrocedieron involuntariamente cuando él estaba derecho. Ellos eran altos para ser mestizos, aun así, sólo eran impuros y él era más alto. Mantuvo un ojo precavido en Minton, quien tenía el control del collar, y extendió sus manos a Jelly para que las atara.

Lo sacaron de la celda, caminaron por el corredor hacia otra habitación, esta otra amueblada con una angosta cama con montura de metal y nada más. Jelly le quitó las esposas y le pellizcó una nalga. Él apretó los dientes.

"Vístete," dijo Minton. "Regresaremos."

Lo dejaron solo otra vez. Se le quedó viendo a la puerta. Luego fue a la cama. Sobre ella, pulcramente doblado, estaba un pantalón holgado que se ataban de la cintura, y una camisa sin mangas del mismo material suave de color gris. Era muy sencillo. Se lo puso y por primera vez se sintió un poco mejor. Sentado en la esquina de la cama, intentó poner en orden sus caídos pensamientos.

Estas personas no estaban ligadas con el sistema Lamda en ninguna forma. Por lo que había visto, esta base era pequeña, pero bien establecida y bien equipada. Habían estado aquí por un rato. Casi seguro, pensó Iason, este lugar estaba en alguna parte de las enormes ruinas de la Antigua Tanagura.

Un brusco golpe en la puerta hizo que levantara la cabeza. "¿Estás listo?" fue el grito de Jelly. Sin esperar respuesta, entró. Viéndolo descaradamente de arriba abajo, dijo, "Mierda. Tengo que darle crédito a esa IA por saber cómo crear un guapo semental."

Iason le sonrió. Sus ojos brillaron, y después se oscurecieron. Apuntó con su cabeza hacia la puerta. "Ellos te están esperando en el Salón de Conferencias C," gruñó.

"Ellos" eran el Dr. Crane, Juno, Hiroshi y un par de extraños. Se sentaron alrededor de una mesa intercalada con monitores de computadora. Se hundió en la silla al final de la mesa, consciente de que todas las miradas estaban sobre él. Y él sostuvo aquellas miradas. Jelly y Minton permanecieron a su espalda.

"Iason Mink," dijo Eleanor Juno. "¿Qué sabes de tus ancestros?"

Vio de una cara a otra. "Vinieron de Tansk y colonizaron Amoi, pero la falta de orden amenazaba su existencia. Júpiter finalmente tomó el control y los salvó de la extinción."

Hubo una risa desde atrás de él.

"¿Y si te dijera que eso es mentira? ¿Si te dijera que tu AI fue una truhán, matando a los científicos e ingenieros que la crearon y esclavizó a esta colonia entera?"

"Estás mintiendo," dijo a través de sus apretados labios. "¿Quiénes son? ¿Tanskians? ¿Son de Nordansk?"

La mujer sonrió. El Dr. Crane rió entre dientes. "Más lejos que eso, joven hombre."

"Creo que esa IA no los deja salir mucho, ¿verdad?" dijo Hiroshi. "Tansk fue destruido en una lluvia de meteoros hace cientos de años."

"¿Son de Nordansk?" Iason los veía fijamente. La colonia de Nordansk estaba a casi ochenta años luz de distancia - un viaje de tres generaciones en nave espacial.

"Más lejos," dijo Crane.

¿Más lejos? El vello de la parte de atrás del cuello de Iason se crispó. No había lugar más lejos excepto...

"¿La Tierra?"

"Correcto," dijo el científico.

"¡Imposible!"

"Cientos de miles de humanos dejaron el planeta en la primer gran ola de la colonización interestelar. Tus ancestros estaban entre ellos. Gracias a Júpiter, eso fue lo más lejos que los humanos de esta colonia evolucionaron. Allá afuera," continuó Crane, un ademán de su brazo abarcando el universo, "la humanidad se ha estado moviendo. Nos hemos desarrollado más rápido que el viaje a años luz. Ahora la Tierra tiene los medios para informarse sobre todos sus hijos perdidos."

"Y para corregir los errores que hicieron cuando estaban fueran de nuestro alcance." La Dra. Juno se inclinó hacia adelante, con los codos sobre la mesa, y la barbilla sobre una mano. "Hace muchos, muchos años - ni siquiera me aventuraré a poner un número, dadas las paradojas del viaje FTL - mi tátara-tátara-tátara abuela dejó que construyéramos un mundo utópico donde los humanos no necesitaran hace nada más que crear grandes trabajos de arte y ciencia. Ella falló catastróficamente. Nosotros estamos aquí para corregir eso. Estamos desarrollando un virus. Una vez que éste neutralice a la AI, reprogramaremos a Júpiter, para encaminar a Amoi al camino que sus fundadores intentaban que tuviera y tú, Iason Mink, nos vas a ayudar a hacerlo."

Capitulo 9.

"Bueno, ahí está," dijo Guy, deteniendo la motocicleta. Giró en el asiento. El Blondie estaba sentado detrás de él, con el cuerpo presionado cerca, y los brazos alrededor de su cintura. No, no un Blondie. El largo y ondulado cabello de Raoul ahora era negro como el de Guy.

"Wasteland," acordó el Elite terminantemente. Miró sobre la brillante extensión de torres rotas y desoladas, y calles vacías. Estaban estacionados en la aguda curva de una carretera vacía en la esquina de Ceres. El sol estaba aclarando la silueta de Midas detrás de ellos. Su luz era cálida en el costado de la cara de Guy. Por un rato, encerrado en el departamento de Raoul, se había preguntado si volvería a sentirlo otra vez.

Todo estaba pasando tan rápido. Hacía un minuto, era una mascota desnuda. Ahora estaba de vuelta en sus jeans azules y chamarra de piel negra, una poderosa moto bajo él y el viento en su rostro. Casi podía olvidar que todavía había un Pet ring alrededor de su pene y que el dueño estaba sentado justo detrás de él, recorriendo el mundo como un guapísimo joven mestizo.

"¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto?" preguntó finalmente, movido por algún inesperado impulso de jugar limpio. "Te lo diré ahora, Blondie, si veo una oportunidad para escapar de ti, la tomaré."

"Estoy seguro que lo intentarás," fue la divertida respuesta del Blondie. "Estoy ansioso porque lo hagas."

Los cálidos labios de Raoul y su respiración contra su oreja enviaron electricidad directo a la espina de Guy. Se dijo una maldición y apartó la cabeza. Echando a andar la marcha, los envió hacia atrás otra vez. Una larga sección de los muros de contención había sido rota, dejando sólo una estrecha, precaria cinta de pavimento. Escuchó un siseo de alarma. Los fuertes brazos alrededor de su cintura se apretaron involuntariamente. Por un terrorífico, estimulante momento, no hubo nada a cada lado de ellos sino ochenta pies de vacío. ¡Mierda! ¡Se había perdido esto!

"¡Agárrate!" gritó Guy alegremente, encorvándose sobre las manillas. Delante, el muro había colapsado completamente, dejando una brecha de veinte pies entre ellos y una relativa seguridad a la próxima sección.

"¡No hay nada ahí!" gritó Raoul. Guy sonrió bravamente. Apretó con fuerza el acelerador, sintiendo avanzar al poderoso motor. Después estaban volando, los brazos de Raoul como una cerca alrededor de él, y la cara presionada contra su hombro.

Aterrizaron en el otro lado. La moto golpeó, rebotó, golpeó y rebotó otra vez. Guy luchó para mantenerlos derechos y conseguirlo. Con apenas un cese en su velocidad, pudo seguir. Pasaron por debajo del descendiente muro y aceleraron, esquivando los oxidados cascos de los autos abandonados, albañilería rota y caídas lámparas de calle hasta que estuvieron sobre el suelo otra vez.

"Detén la moto."

Guy se detuvo. Luego el dolor se apoderó de él, cegándolo, disparándose desde su ingle. Gritó, doblándose, luego se resbaló de la motocicleta para tumbarse sin gracia en el camino. Por largos momentos, Guy no pudo ver, no pudo respirar, no pudo pensar. Luego el dolor se fue y él estaba acostado, bañado en sudor, con cada músculo retorciéndose en respuesta.

"¡Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso, hijo de perra!" Raoul estaba sobre él, con los puños clavados en sus costados. Su largo cabello negro era un desastre y estaba alborotado por el viento alrededor de sus anchos hombros. Ojos azules llameaban en su rostro pálido. Se veía - muy bien.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" jadeó Guy, arrodillándose antes de que el vértigo lo dejara inmóvil otra vez.

"Estás loco."

Se había mordido la lengua. Guy tragó saliva y volteó a ver a Raoul. "Lo siento," murmuró. "No quería asustarte."

Raoul maldijo otra vez y volteó a ver la calle vacía y llena de basura. Guy se puso de pie otra vez y esperó a que su corazón dejara de tambalearse y latir con fuerza. Maldita sea, odiaba el puto anillo.

"¿Disfrutaste eso?" preguntó Raoul. Sonaba moderadamente más tranquilo.

Guy enjugó la sangre de sus labios. "Sí."

Raoul volvió a ver el muro roto.

"Es una ráfaga," añadió Guy. "Como volar."

Raoul le dedicó una larga, ilegible mirada y Guy se encogió de hombros. "Muy bien," murmuró. "Iré despacio de ahora en adelante."

Casi esperaba que Raoul se encargara de manejar, pero el Blondie sólo asintió y espero a que estuviera sentado en la moto. Luego, los brazos de Raoul estuvieron alrededor suyo otra vez, y continuaron.

El sol se detuvo bajo el horizonte y el cielo se tiñó de añil. Guy ralentizó la moto y se detuvo. El motor también paró, dejando un resonante silencio. Raoul bajó y permaneció de pie, estirando los huesos de su espalda y piernas. Su mascota corrió una mano por su enredado cabello y echó un vistazo alrededor cautelosamente. "Tenemos que encontrar refugio. Algún lugar defendible."

"La motocicleta tiene luz suficiente. Deberíamos continuar."

"¿Continuar a dónde? Casi estamos en el punto donde Júpiter los localizó por última vez. ¿Tu rastreador todavía no ha cogido ninguna señal?"

Raoul volteó a ver la unidad en su mano. "No."

El chip de computadora implantado en todos los Elites había sido removido de Iason, haciendo imposible encontrarlo por métodos normales. No obstante, todos los Elites tenían una "firma" idéntica programada en su ADN que emitía pulsaciones aleatorias de energía electroquímica. Las pulsaciones eran demasiado débiles para ser detectadas por satélite, pero podían ser interceptadas por un dispositivo que Júpiter le había dado. Si había otro Blondie en Wasteland a unas veinte millas de ellos, lo sabrían.

"Mira, Raoul - quiero encontrar a Riki tanto como tú quieres encontrar a Iason, pero confía en mí. No queremos estar al aire libre cuando el sol se mete. No por aquí."

"Continuaremos."

"Bien," contestó bruscamente el impuro con una rápida y molesta encogida de hombros. Retornó a la motocicleta.

"¿Qué se yo? Sólo soy una estúpida mascota."

Raoul lo vio fijamente, luego echó un vistazo a la abandonada ciudad. Sombras se acumulaban detrás de las paredes rotas y en callejones llenos de escombros. "No hay nadie en los alrededores."

Guy rió, era un sonido ronco y feo. "¿Eso crees?" Agarró el casco, algo que había ignorado hasta ahora. "Al menos tu cuerpo está entre mí y lo que hay allá afuera," farfulló. "Vamos."

Luego, mientras estaba subiendo otra vez a la moto, Raoul vio un movimiento con el rabillo del ojo. Cuando volteó, no había nada. Maldijo en voz baja y bajó. "De acuerdo," dijo de mala gana, el cabello en la parte de atrás de su cuello estaba de punta.

"Nos quedaremos. ¿Dónde?"

Guy echó un vistazo. "Ahí," dijo, apuntando a un edificio con un segundo piso aún de pie. "Tal vez tengamos que pelear por él."

"¿Qué?"

"Es defendible," respondió Guy tranquilamente, "y por aquí, eso es valioso. Espero que seas un buen tirador."

Raoul sonrió muy apenas y asintió.

Con el mestizo llevando la moto, cruzaron la calle y caminaron por un callejón entre el edificio y su desplomado vecino. Había una puerta abierta, y más allá una profunda oscuridad. A pesar de sí mismo, la aprensión recorrió la espina de Raoul. Sin embargo, el impuro después de vacilar en la puerta, empujó la moto hacia dentro. Raoul se apresuró tras él.

Guy prendió la lámpara y la levantó. Los esqueletos de las paredes permanecían en antiguos bloques de concreto. Había hoyos en el techo, pero no muchos. Raoul, con pistola en mano, siguió al mestizo a través de las habitaciones llenas de basura. El Blondie vio evidencia de otros huéspedes - latas de metal oxidadas y ennegrecidas por el fuego, envases de comida desechados y putrescentes pedazos de ropa.

"¿A dónde vamos?"

"Buscamos las escaleras."

Las encontraron pocos minutos después. Guy se detuvo. "¿Y supongo," dijo al fin, "que me darás la pistola y me dejarás subir para asegurarme que todo está despejado?"

Los labios de Raoul se curvaron. Guy hizo una mueca. "Quédate con la moto," dijo, y puso un pie en el primer escalón.

"No irás solo."

"Si alguien no vigila la moto, te prometo que no estará aquí cuando regresemos," replicó Guy.

Algo crujió. Raoul contuvo la respiración, viendo hacia arriba. El cuerpo de Guy se atiesó. Sin otra palabra, Raoul asintió y se acuclilló junto a la máquina.

"Apaga la luz," dijo Guy. "Eres un blanco sentado - y mantente alerta," dijo, y desapareció escalones arriba.

Raoul esperó, con la espalda contra la pared. Todavía no podía creer que de verdad estaba aquí, haciendo algo que era mejor dejar a los soldados o guardaespaldas.

Un sonido proveniente de arriba lo hizo levantar la vista abruptamente. Hubo un estruendo seguido del estridente, inconfundible silbido de un resplandor de energía, y luego un pesado golpe. Raoul se puso de pie, apretando su arma con fuerza. Sonaron pasos arriba, acercándose. Asustado, pegó la espalda a la pared y apuntó el arma hacia arriba en medio de la oscuridad.

"¿Raoul?"

El Blondie suspiró aliviado. "¿Qué fue todo eso?"

La larga e inclinada sombra que era Guy bajó por las escaleras. "Todo limpio," dijo el mestizo con satisfacción. "Vamos. Subamos la moto."

"¿Qué?"

"Te lo dije. Déjala sin vigilancia y la robarán." La voz de Guy tomó una nota de burla.

"Cuál es el problema, Blondie, ¿demasiado pesada para ti?"

Raoul maldijo. Agachándose, extrajo el motor y el procesador de manejo. Éste último se lo pasó a Guy. "La motocicleta es inútil sin estos," dijo cortante. "Vamos."

El impuro se encogió de hombros, "Bien. No digas que no te lo advertí," y se dio la vuelta, subiendo las escaleras. Arriba, se detuvo y prendió la lámpara. La iluminación mostró en sus rasgos un marcado alivio. "Cuidado."

Raoul retrocedió, salvándose en el último segundo de pisar el cuerpo que yacía desparramado a lo largo del preñado piso del corredor. Los ojos muertos lo veían fijamente. Había un hoyo en el pecho de la criatura. Reprimiendo una maldición, Raoul pasó sobre él y siguió a Guy al final del corredor. Una puerta permanecía entreabierta. Estaba reforzada con pedazos de madera y láminas de metal adheridas a ella. Guy la pateó y la abrió y, con una exagerada reverencia, hizo pasar al Blondie.

Raoul se aguantó la exclamación de disgusto. El lugar apestaba. Más hojas de plásticos y metal cubrían las paredes, reemplazando el yeso que había durado desde hacía tiempo. Una pila de viejos colchones ocupaba una esquina. Una mesa con tres patas, la esquina vacía apoyada por una caja, ocupaba otra. Trapos, papeles, latas y botellas yacían en el piso. La bota de Raoul pateó una lata, mandándola a rodar. Algo salió de ella y subió por la pared, desapareciendo de la vista.

"Lindo, ¿huh?" Guy hizo una mueca. "Traeré nuestras provisiones."

Había dos ventanas, ambas entabladas excepto por una mirilla en una. Raoul fue hacia ella y echó un vistazo. Tanagura era un resplandor distante en el norte. Todo alrededor, plateado por la luna, dejaba a la ciudad silenciosa e inmóvil como una tumba. Después notó movimiento otra vez. Mientras observaba, una furtiva forma emergió de un hoyo en la pared de un edificio al otro lado de la calle y se apresuró, desapareciendo de su vista.

Escuchando los pasos de Guy de regreso, Raoul se dio la vuelta. El mestizo reapareció, las alforjas de la motocicleta estaban colgadas en su ancho hombro. Las aventó al lado del colchón.

"Yo tomaré el arma, tú encárgate del antiguo huésped," dijo Raoul, sosteniendo su propia arma con firmeza.

Había una sutil tensión en aquella larga forma. "¿Cuál arma?" preguntó Guy, dirigiéndole una inocente mirada a Raoul.

Raoul metió su mano libre en el bolsillo y observó que Guy palidecía. El impuro levantó las manos. "¡De acuerdo! ¡De acuerdo!" Guy sacó una abollada y vieja arma de su bolsillo y la aventó sobre la mesa con una amarga sonrisa. Raoul la tomó y la metió en el suyo.

"Come si tienes hambre," dijo, y se sentó en una caja cercana.

Echando para atrás parte de ese brillante cabello negro, Guy se inclinó hacia delante, jalando las alforjas. Las abrió y sacó un paquete nutricional. Aventó uno a Raoul, y luego abrió el suyo. Raoul lo observó romper una esquina de la galleta con unos fuertes y blancos dientes.

Hermoso, pensó Raoul, ignorando el paquete en su mano. Los jeans y chaqueta de cuero acentuaban las finas líneas del cuerpo de Guy. La luz de la lámpara teñía de dorado su perfil, acentuando los pronunciados pómulos y sus profundos ojos. El impuro levantó la vista. Con la luz de la lámpara, su cara se iluminó y bajó la vista. Raoul se apartó de la ventana. Estaba a sólo unos pocos pasos de la mesa. Levantó la cabeza agachada del mestizo. Por sólo un instante los duros músculos de la boca de Guy se relajaron y sus labios se abrieron, luego siseó y apartó la cabeza, su cuerpo entero su puso tieso. Le dio otra salvaje mordida a la galleta.

El momento tomó a Raoul completamente desprevenido y se dio cuenta que estaba conteniendo la respiración. Se alejó deliberadamente. Después de un momento, con voz firme, Guy dijo, "Supongo que quieres la cama."

Raoul le dirigió una indiferente mirada a la sucia pila. "No hablas en serio."

"Bien. ¿Entonces no te importa si yo la tomo?" Había un tono en la voz del impuro que estaba peligrosamente cerca de la insolencia. Se levantó, dedicándole a Raoul una mirada retadora.

Raoul se encogió de hombros. "Sé mi huésped."

El Blondie tomó el asiento vacío de Guy. Guy echó su cuerpo en el colchón y se dio la vuelta sobre su costado, de espalda a Raoul. Afuera, amortiguado y muy lejos, vino un sonido que pareció un grito. Después de un momento, Guy se volteó. "Oh, sí. Por aquí, las cosas pueden animarse después de que oscurece. Probablemente escucharás cosas raras. Acostúmbrate."

Y con ese aviso, volvió a voltearse y pronto estuvo dormido.

Capitulo 10.

La motocicleta ya no estaba.

Guy sabía que debía estar furioso, pero la mirada en la cara de Raoul casi valía la pérdida de la hermosa máquina. El Blondie veía el lugar vacío como si se negara a creer lo que sus ojos le decían. Requería un monumental autocontrol el no reírse en esa hermosa cara. En vez de eso, Guy cambió las alforjas sobre sus hombros y las empujó pasando junto a Raoul y las sacó a la desolada calle. Aventó las bolsas y, de espalda a la pared junto a la puerta, deliberadamente buscó alrededor, y con un trozo de cordón, apartó el cabello de su rostro y lo ató. Raoul salió a la mañana, con rostro pálido y austero. Sus ojos centellearon en el cabello de Guy y se apartaron. No dijo nada.

"Lo primero que tenemos que hacer," dijo Guy, "es salir de este vecindario. Si el ladrón planea venderla, probablemente la llevará a Midnight. Hay un verdadero mercado allí. También podríamos empezar a preguntar por Riki."

"¿Podemos recuperar la motocicleta?"

"Probablemente. Vamos." Estaba tentado a dejarle las bolsas al Blondie para que las cargara, pero Guy supuso que sería demasiado. Raoul no vio que eso iba a tomar demasiada mierda. Suspirando, las subió a sus hombros otra vez y empezó a caminar. Después de un momento, escuchó los rápidos pasos de Raoul dirigiéndose a él.

Caminaron en silencio. Guy mantuvo sus ojos y oídos abiertos, poniendo especial atención en las azoteas - donde todavía existían - y lugares donde habitaban las sombras. No mucho se movía durante la luz del sol, pero nunca sabías. Muchas personas aquí no estaban precisamente sanas.

"¿Estás en contacto con Júpiter?" preguntó finalmente.

"Tengo un dispositivo que transmitirá una señal cuando encontremos a Iason y Riki y, por supuesto, mi chip está conectado a Tanagura por Satélite, pero aparte de eso, estamos solos."

Bien, maldición. Guy empezó a caminar otra vez. Adelante, la calle se vaciaba en una amplia plaza. Una fuente rota estaba en medio, llena con agua salobre. "Tóxica," dijo Guy, viendo que Raoul le dirigía una mirada especuladora. Aun así, había una marca que reconocía.

Guy giró hacia otra calle.

"Estamos siendo observados."

El corazón de Guy dio un pequeño salto, pero asintió, con cuidado de no ver alrededor. Sentidos de Blondie, se dijo amargamente. "¿Dónde?"

"Detrás y a la izquierda."

"¿Puedes verlos?"

"No. Sólo escucharlos. Dos, creo."

"Grandioso."

"¿Qué hacemos?"

"Nada, a menos que salten a nosotros."

Raoul dijo algo entre dientes. Guy siguió caminando.

Se dirigían a una parte de la vieja ciudad que estaba en mejor condición de la que habían visto hasta un cierto punto. Había más edificios enteros y otros que se veían como si hubieran sido reparados recientemente. En las ventanas a su derecha Guy vio sombras moverse. Volteó a la izquierda derecho a un callejón. Adelante, vio un edificio familiar de concreto desmoronadizo.

"Es una hotel," dijo Guy. "Si tienes algo que intercambiar, tendremos un lugar seguro para pasar la noche."

"¿Qué tan lejos estamos de ese lugar, Midnight?"

"Estamos justo en medio de él."

"¿Dónde están todas las personas?"

"La mayoría de la gente permanecen dentro en el día. Algunas veces los aviones de seguridad de Tanagura vuelan por este camino. Han estado volando algunos cohetes en lugares que saben están inhabitados."

El lobby del "hotel" era tan lóbrego y tan poco antojable como su exterior. El dependiente estaba sentado detrás de un alto mostrador con unas barras de metal protegiéndolo de los clientes. Unos pocos sofás de vinilo estaban dispersos frente a él, pero no había nadie sentado en ellos. A la derecha del dependiente había una sola puerta reforzada.

Guy le habló al adormilado dependiente. El hombre examinó el ofrecimiento de Raoul, un elegante brazalete de pesado oro. Por eso, les dieron la mejor habitación del hotel - sólo a unos pequeños pasos de la letrina - por más de una semana. Un largo corredor se tendía frente a ellos, con puertas a cada lado. La suya estaba hasta el final. Raoul la abrió y entró, Guy iba tras él.

"No está tan mal como el otro lugar," dijo el Blondie, era un hecho.

Y lo era. Había dos habitaciones y ambas estaban razonablemente limpias. Una tenía un sofá maltrecho y una mesa y sillas. La otra tenía dos camas hundidas de cabeceras de metal con una mesa entre ellas.

"Deberíamos empezar a preguntar por Iason," dijo Raoul.

"Te lo dije. Nada pasará hasta después de que se meta el sol. Relájate."

Raoul asintió de mala gana. Se sentó en una de las camas.

Guy todavía encontraba desconcertante ver al Blondie con cabello negro. Raoul se quitó la chamarra. Bajo ella, vestía una camisa negra de cuello redondo que se ceñía a su ancho pecho y hombros. Se veía peligroso y sexy. Un largo mechón de media noche caía sobre sus ojos. Lo echó para atrás. Guy apartó la vista.

"¿Qué crees que es Juno?" preguntó finalmente.

Raoul se encogió de hombros. "Revolucionarios, quizá. El perfil del crimen lo sugiere."

"Es cierto. Eres un jodedor de mentes."

"Modificación de comportamiento," corrigió Raoul, pero algo que sospechosamente pareció humor negro se escondía en esa mirada azul.

Guy se rió. "Sí." Por un momento bajó la vista hacia sus botas, luego la levantó. "Si los encontramos, y llevamos de regreso - ¿luego qué?"

Una delgada ceja se elevó.

"¿Qué harás conmigo?"

La diáfana mirada se movió deliberadamente sobre él. "¿Qué debería hacer contigo?"

"¿Dejarme ir?"

Raoul encaró la sonrisa de Guy con una propia. "No lo sé. Los impuros son adictivos. Tal vez no sea capaz."

La mandíbula de Guy tembló. Hizo una tardía recuperación. "¡Siempre puedes intentar algo de esa modificación de comportamiento en _ti mismo_!"

Raoul sólo sonrió en esa diminuta, arrogante sonrisa de Blondie y no dijo nada más.

"¿Tú quisiste ser su mascota?"

Riki miró a Minton. Era el turno del capitán para vigilarlo. Estaban sentados jugando cartas en el área común del bunker subterráneo. Era para el relajamiento y recreación del pequeño grupo de operaciones. Había cómodos sillones agrupados alrededor, computadoras sin teclados y unidades de entretenimiento holográfico de una sofisticación muy lejana a la de Amoi.

"No," dijo.

Habían sido tres días desde que Iason y él habían sido traídos a este lugar. Desde entonces, no había visto a Iason. Sin embargo, fuera de su vista no significaba fuera de su mente. Constantemente pensaba en Iason y se preocupaba. Sus guardias consideraban a Júpiter como algo torcido y malvado y el Blondie, como uno de sus favoritos, era la personificación viviente de ello. Cuando Riki había pedido verlo, sus captores se habían sorprendido y rehusado.

"Son fenómenos por naturaleza," dijo Minton de los Elite. "No hay una célula natural en sus cuerpos. Pasan el momento de su nacimiento en su mayoría sentados en pequeños cubículos siendo alimentados con datos en sus cerebros como malditos androides. Es horripilante."

Pero Iason no era un androide. Los androides no pondrían sus vidas y posición social en peligro una y otra vez por un insignificante y pequeño mestizo. Los androides no tenían sonrisas como las de Iason, raras y brillantes, dulces como las de un niño. Iason estaba en peligro. Riki lo sabía.

Minton bajó una carta. Riki la tomó y descartó una de las suyas. Minton hizo una mueca, silbando.

Minton y los otros eran de la Tierra. Eso todavía era difícil de creer. La distante, mítica Tierra, el lugar de nacimiento de la raza humana. Riki siempre había pensado que sólo era una leyenda. Los Terrícolas se llamaban a sí mismos Operación Olympus y estaban aquí, decían, para liberar a Amoi de Júpiter. Cuando lo hubieran cumplido, no habría más Elites, no más lazos sociales "genéticamente impuestos". Los mestizos serían tratados como alguien más.

"Diablos, los mestizos están por todo el maldito universo," había reído Minton. "Soy un producto de reproducción al azar, yo mismo. Mis viejos se casaron con sólo una pantalla para mayores enfermedades congénitas. Hay leyes en contra de hacer fenómenos como Mink."

Riki descartó otra carta y tomó un trago de su cerveza. Cuidadosamente no mencionó la mascota que habían matado en su búsqueda por el "fenómeno principal." Si sólo deseaban el mal para Iason, pensó Riki repentinamente, quizá él iba en esto en el camino equivocado.

"Lo que me gustaría," dijo, manteniendo su voz casual, "es una oportunidad para pagarle al Blondie con algo de su propia medicina. Oh - y yo gano." Con una flor imperial, bajó sus cartas. Minton se embobó, luego gruñó, arrojando sus cartas sobre la mesa.

Jelly grito. "¿Eso no sería una putada? Tener al Blondie lamiendo _tus_ botas. ¡Me gusta!"

Minton sonrió, recogiendo las cartas. "Estás loca, Jelly." Inclinó su cabeza hacia Riki. "Aunque, tengo que decirlo, probablemente me sentiría de la misma forma si fuera yo. Mierda, niño. ¡Casa llena! ¿Seguro que nunca antes has jugado este juego?."

Capitulo 11.

La noche cayó y con ella, el final del silencio diurno que colgaba como una mortaja sobre la vieja ciudad. Raoul estaba sentado, con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama, observando las rajaduras en las ventanas entabladas pasar de oro brillante a un morado profundo, y luego a negro. A unos pocos pies de distancia, el mestizo dormía, hecho bolita en el colchón, su cabeza oscura estaba enterrada en la curva de su codo.

Todos los sentidos de Raoul parecían vivos y estremecidos. Podía escuchar diminutos sonidos, los movimientos de sus vecinos en este hoyo del infierno, las más frecuentes idas y vueltas en la calle de afuera. Alguien había estado arañando la puerta, pero quien sea que haya sido se dio cuenta que estaba cerrado y huyó.

Este era un mundo completamente desconocido para Raoul quien nunca antes había estado en un ambiente tan cargado de peligro físico real. Había asesinatos en Tanagura, pero raramente amenazaban a los Elite y cuando lo hacían, eran por lo general sólo para varas luminosas como Iason, que caminaba en Midas y Ceres.

Un grito rompió el silencio de afuera. La mano de Raoul se apretó alrededor de su pistola. En la otra cama, Guy se movió, abrió los ojos y se sentó. Volteó a ver a Raoul, y luego para sorpresa del Blondie, sonrió. "Hey, ¿listo para la fiesta?"

No especialmente. Había gritos afuera y el retumbar de un motor.

"¿Qué es diferente con este lugar?" preguntó Raoul. "¿Por qué las personas se reúnen aquí?"

"Cerca hay una fuente de agua fresca. Un jefe local la controla y mantiene tranquilo el vecindario. Ayer estábamos en tierra de nadie. Sólo había locos ahí."

"¿Y tú _escogiste_ venir a Wasteland después de la explosión?"

Por sólo un segundo, los ojos de Guy estuvieron austeros. "Sí," dijo y se levantó, alejándose, estirándose. El Blondie contuvo la respiración. Desatando su cola de caballo, Guy sacudió su cabello negro, completamente inconciente del efecto que tenía en Raoul. Pero cuando intentó atarlo otra vez, Raoul se puso de pie y agarró su muñeca, "Te lo dije. Déjalo suelto."

Sus ojos oscuros llamearon. Un músculo brincó en la delgada barbilla. Los dedos de Raoul se apretaron en advertencia.

"Me estorba," dijo Guy tranquilo.

"No." Raoul hurgó en una de las bolsas y sacó un tubo. "Y quítate esa barba. Sólo porque estemos rodeados de salvajes no quiere decir que tengas que ser uno."

Sus dientes se apretaron, el tubo de crema depilatoria se oprimió en su puño, el impuro se fue a la otra habitación. Raoul se volvió a sentar. Pasó un rato antes de que Guy estuviera de regreso, su temperamento una vez más bajo control, la cara limpia. Dijo, "¿listo?"

Raoul asintió.

"Antes de irnos, saca algunas de estas mierdas con las que puedes vivir aunque no tengas," dijo Guy, señalando las cosas sobre la mesa. "Todos aquí estamos en el sistema del trueque. Por obvias razones, los créditos de Tanagura son inútiles."

Guy tenía razón, después de la oscuridad era un mundo diferente. Las desiertas y polvorientas calles estaban repentinamente inhabitadas. Los edificios que Raoul pensaba estaban vacíos mostraban luces amarillas y vacilantes en las ventanas. Varios hombres pasaron a su lado, observándolos, pero nadie hizo movimientos agresivos. Escuchó música, una vieja canción, proveniente de un callejón.

"¿A dónde vamos?"

"A la fuente. Es el centro de todo. Podemos empezar a hacer nuestras preguntas ahí. Probablemente me recuerden, así que podríamos conseguir algunas respuestas."

"¿Y yo?"

Guy le dedicó una rápida y maliciosa sonrisa. "Tú puedes ser mi perra."

Raoul le enseñó los dientes en respuesta.

Mientras Guy los dirigía más lejos de su base, las calles se volvían más concurridas. Autos viejos y corroídos y motocicletas empezaron a aparecer, yendo lento. Habían hecho esfuerzos por arreglar el pavimento roto y reconstruir las paredes aquí y allá.

"¡Hey, amigo!" gritó un hombre sentado con una muchedumbre de otros en una curva. "¿Vendes algo de eso?"

Hubo una risa grosera. Raoul empezó a voltear, pero Guy deslizó su brazo por el del Blondie y le gritó, "¡No! ¿Lo harías?"

Más risas. La cara de Raoul ardía. Siguieron andando. Guy, para intensificar el enfado de Raoul, estaba riendo. "¿Qué diablos esperabas?" dijo el mestizo. "Deberías verte. Eres un culo de primera clase, Blondie, eres tan sexy."

Raoul no pudo pensar en nada para decir. Se le quedó viendo a Guy y éste lo soltó y, sonrojado, caminó un poco más rápido. Doblando la esquina después de él, el Blondie parpadeó sorprendido. Estaban frente a una plaza como la que habían visto el día antes, pero ésta estaba llena de tiendas de campaña y chozas destartaladas acomodadas en pequeños grupos.

"El mercado de Midnight," dijo Guy. "Vamos."

El mercado era bullicioso. Raoul se preguntó si Iason y Katze sabrían sobre esto. Celdas de poder, alimentos procesados, ropa, computadoras, armas - todo estaba aquí. Por supuesto, nada era de primera clase, la mayoría lucía bastante bien usada, pero aún así, después de la desolación rodeándolo, era una vista sorprendente.

En el centro de la plaza había otra fuente, pero ésta estaba regando agua en el aire. Una cerca había sido construida alrededor, con una choza instalada frente a la puerta. Una línea de hombres esperaban para entrar, con recipientes apretados en sus manos. Había una caseta junto a la puerta y dos hombres gordos manteniendo las cosas en orden.

Unos de los guardias los vio y gritó. "¡Guy!"

"Déjame encargarme de la plática," dijo Guy en voz baja, y con las manos en los bolsillos, caminó hacia el hombre. "Hey."

"Creí que habías regresado a Ceres." El hombre vio a Raoul, y luego al nuevo brazo de Guy.

"Lo hice. Me repararon." Rió. "Bill, ¿verdad?"

El hombre asintió, viendo otra vez a Raoul. "¿Él también es de Ceres?"

"Sip. ¿Qué hay de nuevo?"

"No mucho. Cripper compró el mes pasado. Urte lo retiró. Por lo demás, la vida sigue, ¿huh?"

"Eso creo."

"¿Vas a estar aquí por un tiempo?"

"Quizás. Estoy buscando a un amigo. Está relacionado con alguien llamado Juno. ¿Has escuchado algo?"

La cara del hombre se arrugó mientras se concentraba en la pregunta. "Sabes, alguien estaba hablando sobre un Juno hace rato. ¿Dónde demonios escuché eso?"

"¡HEY! ¡Bill! ¡Regresa aquí!"

Bill miró por sobre su hombro a su compañero guardia. "¡Sí, sí! Sólo un segundo. Creo que fue en Grog, cerca del patio. Un tipo que vende aparatos estaba hablando de ellos. ¿Son de algún equipo de computadoras de Tanagura?"

"Sí." Guy sonrió. "Grog, ¿huh?"

"Sí. Hey - si vas a andar por aquí, vayamos juntos y tiremos algunos dados. ¡Tengo dinero que ganar!"

Raoul observaba mientras los dos jóvenes mestizos reían y se daban palmadas en la espalda. Alejándose, la sonrisa de Guy se tornó satisfecha. "Nada mal. Un golpe directo."

"Si algo viene de ello."

Caminaron a través de los puestos. Raoul olió carne asada y su estómago gruñó. De repente las raciones que compraron en Midas fueron insuficientes. Estaba pensando en posponer la visita a Grog para buscar la fuente del aroma que le hacía agua la boca cuando sus ojos fueron atrapados por un destello de líquido negro. ¡La motocicleta!

Estaba en un pequeño y despejado espacio entre dos puestos, rodeada por un puñado de admiradores. Un criminal barbudo y chimuelo estaba cerca de ella, con la mano en la pistola, apuntando aquí y allá.

"Raoul, espera..."

Pero Raoul no estaba de humor. Quitándose de encima la cautelosa mano de Guy, avanzó entre la multitud, directo al tipo, con el puño cerrado en el sucio cuello de la camisa del hombre. Lo hubiera levantado del piso en el acto si Guy no lo hubiera alcanzado, jalando su brazo.

"¡Contrólate!" dijo el mestizo. "Los hombres de Max pueden estar por aquí."

Raoul miró la cara de rata del ladrón y gruñó, sacudiéndolo como una muñeca rota. El ladrón emitió diminutos chillidos de terror e inútilmente arañó las muñecas de Raoul.

Un rápido disparo pasó cerca de la oreja de Raoul, asustándolo para que soltara al gusano. Se dio vuelta para ver a dos grandes hombres vestidos toscamente con unos buenos rifles de plasma apuntando en su dirección. "Los guarda-paz de Max", dijo Guy con voz baja y preocupada. "Mierda. Buen trabajo, Raoul."

Raoul liberó a la rata y observó impasible mientras los dos supuestos policías se acercaban.

"Cuál es el problema," dijo uno, viendo a Raoul con un ligero ensanche de sus ojos.

"Robó mi motocicleta," dijo Raoul.

"¡No es verdad! ¡Es mía!" chilló el Hombre Rata.

"¿Puedes probar que es tuya?" preguntó a Raoul el otro pacifista.

"Tengo el procesador de manejo y el motor en mi habitación. Notarán que ambos encajan aquí."

Voltearon a ver la moto y se encogieron de hombros. "No es suficiente."

" _¿Qué?_ "

"No es suficiente," repitió el hombre. "Si la quieres, tendrás que disputarla."

"¿Disputarla?"

"Combatir," dijo Guy. "Pelear por ella."

Raoul miró al ladrón. "¿Pelear con _él_?"

"O su Second." Guy se acercó más. "Puede contratar a alguien para que lo defienda. Hay un grupo de hombres que no hacen más que eso."

"Bien," dijo Raoul. "Pelearé." Miró con desdén al ladrón, quien dio muchos pasos hacia atrás hasta que su espalda estuvo contra la pared.

"¿Pelearás o usará un Second?" preguntó un pacificador.

"¡Second!" dijo el pequeño hombre, lanzando venenosas miradas a Raoul. "¿Qué vas a ofrecer?"

"¿Ofrecer?"

"Si pierdes, pagas una multa," dijo Guy. Su cara estaba inexpresiva, pero sus ojos relucían. "Tiene que ser del mismo valor."

Raoul se encogió de hombros. "¿Qué quieres?"

El pequeño ladrón lo miró lascivamente. Era una vista desagradable, revelaba su boca de dientes podridos.

"A ti. Cuando pierdas, chico lindo, voy a darte a quien te quiera, los observaré follarte hasta que grites por piedad."

Guy maldijo y dio un paso hacia la rata. Raoul sonrió. "De acuerdo."

Guy dijo algo entre dientes y dio la vuelta. Una multitud de mirones se habían estado reuniendo y hubo enfurecidos aplausos y gritos. Los dos pacificadores sonrieron desdeñosos. Uno de ellos apuntó con su cabeza a la derecha. "Bien. Por aquí, señor."

"Estás loco," Guy suspiró, caminando a zancadas a su lado. "Estos Seconds son buenos."

"Puedo arreglármelas yo mismo."

Caminaron desde la plaza, por una calle angosta y, finalmente, salieron a lo que una vez debió ser un pequeño parque. Ahora no había nada más que suelo seco y polvoriento. Una cerca trazaba un gran óvalo en el centro. Había una silla al final. Y bancas alrededor de la cerca. Un número de hombres grandes y rudos estaban sentados ahí, bebiendo o arrojando dados. Todos ellos miraron con interés cuando la pequeña fiesta arribó.

"¿Seguro que no quieres un Second?" dijo Guy preocupado. "Probablemente algo de lo que traemos les interesaría."

"No."

Había una conversación entre el ladrón, los pacificadores y muchos de los esperanzados Seconds. Finalmente, uno de los pacifistas se acercó a Guy y Raoul. "Está listo. Pelearás contra Mauler." El hombre apuntó con la cabeza hacia un sólido bulto de hombre, pelón y cubierto de cicatrices. Descaradamente veía a Raoul con lascivia.

"Mierda," murmuró Guy. "Es mejor que sepas lo que estás haciendo, Blo - Raoul."

Las personas venían de todos lugares, reuniéndose junto al ring. Las bancas se llenaban rápidamente mientras llegaban, con cinco o seis personas, empujándose para conseguir una mejor vista.

El otro pacifista se subió a la silla. ¿El referee?

"¿Cuáles son las reglas?"

Guy rió sonoramente. "¿Reglas? Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?"

"Eso es lo que pensé." Raoul se quitó el abrigo y se lo dio a Guy. Inmediatamente hubo un bajo suspiro de apreciación proveniente de los curiosos que los rodeaban. "Regresaré." Dijo, y caminó hacia el ring.

Capitulo 12.

Guy estaba junto al pacificador restante y al ladrón. "Mauler, ¿huh?" dijo, echando un vistazo al enorme luchador que esperaba en medio del ring. El hombre no era tan alto como Raoul, pero era más pesado, su cuerpo estaba lleno de músculos. Su piel cargaba la evidencia de muchas peleas, con cicatrices grandes y pequeñas. Había perdido la mitad de la oreja. Guy miró intranquilo a Raoul quien parecía casi delicado en comparación.

La fea cara de Mauler se retorció en una despreciativa sonrisa. Hinchó el pecho y caminó de atrás hacia delante, jugado con el público, ignorando a Raoul quien permanecía de pie sin ninguna expresión y lo observaba. Raoul era un burócrata, pensó Guy. Se sentaba sin hacer nada en una oficina todo el día observando cómo las mentes de las personas eran puestas al revés. ¿Qué oportunidad tenía contra este monstruo? Luego el mestizo recordó el baño y la increíble fuerza en aquellas delgadas y elegantes manos mientras lo aplastaban en el fondo de la bañera. Sonrió tramposamente.

"Tu novio va a quedar hecho pomada," dijo el pacificador sin malicia. "Qué mal. Es muy guapo."

"I."

Finalmente Mauler se dio la vuelta para encarar a su oponente. Bombeó sus hombros y pecho, golpeó un puño contra el otro con un estruendoso chasquido. Raoul se veía aburrido. La audiencia se movió y gritó.

"Hey guapo," gritó el luchador. "Trataré de no echar a perder tu cara. ¡Seré el primero después de que gane! Klee dijo eso."

El ladrón rió.

Raoul no dijo nada, sólo esperó. Guy movió el abrigo del Blondie y después, mientras Mauler empezaba a rodear lentamente a Raoul, pensó - ¡el control del anillo! Rápidamente, Guy hurgó en el abrigo. Las pistolas estaban ahí, pero no el control. Maldición.

Con un alarido, Mauler repentinamente se abalanzó sobre Raoul - quien ya no estaba ahí. Mauler golpeó la cerca con un chasquido, se tambaleó y recuperó el equilibrio a tiempo para recibir un rápido y salvaje puñetazo en la cara. Un grito de sorpresa colectivo corrió entre la multitud. No obstante, se recuperó a la primera, lanzándose hacia delante, balanceando los puños. Uno chocó con la barbilla de Raoul, tumbando al Blondie en una nube de polvo. Mauler rugió y saltó sobre él. La multitud gritó animada.

"Creo que tomaré el lugar de Bailey," rió Klee con desprecio, "y cobraré por que observen cómo le joden las tripas."

Guy hizo una mueca al ver el enorme puño de Mauler subir y bajar. Había demasiado polvo que era difícil distinguir si el golpe aterrizaba o no. El ruido crecía mientras el público olía sangre.

Mauler fue abruptamente arrojado. Hubo un destello de negro azote y Raoul estaba de pie otra vez. Estaba sangrando de una herida en la mejilla. Su camisa estaba rota hasta el hombro, su piel era pálida y luminosa contra la tela oscura. Guy sintió que algo se retorcía dentro de él cuando la delgada y poderosa figura volteaba con sutil elegancia, pateando con increíble velocidad para darle a Mauler en los intestinos. La gorda figura se tambaleó hacia atrás, luchando por conservar el equilibrio, pero Raoul era implacable. Como si sólo hubiera estado probando a su oponente, el Blondie parecía cambiar a una elevada marcha. Una rápida serie de patadas y puñetazos echaron a Mauler hacia atrás hasta que quedó contra la cerca, sólo a un brazo de alcanzar a Guy, Klee, y el pacificador. Con el rostro lleno de sangre, sucio y sudoroso, el Blondie todavía tenía una terrible belleza y Guy, paralizado, sólo podía observar. El ruido del público se redujo a nada.

Klee hizo un pequeño sonido de consternación mientras Raoul lo veía fijamente sobre la cerca. Sosteniendo la mirada llena de pánico del hombre y la suya propia con una fiera luz roja, Raoul golpeó al luchador una última vez. Sangrando profusamente de la nariz y la boca, y con un brazo en un extraño ángulo, los ojos de Mauler parecían salirse de su cráneo. Hubo un crujido audible en el mortal silencio, luego el enorme hombre se derribó pesadamente en el suelo y quedó inmóvil.

No se suponía que los retos fueran a muerte, aunque no había ninguna regla en contra. El pasmoso silencio se extendió. Raoul se enderezó, sacudió su largo cabello y caminó a lo largo de la curva de la cerca hasta la salida. Algunos se abrieron para dejarle pasar. El pacifista retrocedió deprisa cuando Raoul se acercó. Sin sonido alguno, Guy le devolvió el largo abrigo de piel.

Alguien había traído la motocicleta. Raoul le echó un vistazo, y luego a Guy. "Tráela."

Las personas se quitaron rápidamente de su camino mientras los dos hombres se alejaban de la arena. Guy veía fijamente a su compañero, tratando de descubrir qué era diferente, pero había un aire de violencia reprimida que se asía a él, que sobrevivía con la nerviosa gracia con la que se movía.

"¿Dónde demonios aprendiste a pelear así?"

"Instinto."

"¿A dónde vamos?" especuló Guy al fin.

"De regreso a nuestra habitación," respondió Raoul, con voz delgada. Parecía que difícilmente permanecía parado. La intranquilidad de Guy se profundizó.

Esta vez no era ninguna tontería dejar la moto en el vestíbulo. Guy la metió. Raoul cerró la puerta de un portazo. Guy escuchó el pestillo mientras apoyaba la moto contra la pared. Luego, mientras se volteaba, fue sujeto repentinamente y aventado en la siguiente habitación. Se tambaleó y cayó de espaldas en la cama de Raoul. En seguida, Raoul le sacó el aire cuando el enorme peso del Blondie caía sobre él. Guy sólo tuvo tiempo de resollar antes de que la boca de Raoul estuviera en la de él en un beso brutal.

Cada instinto que Guy poseía era aventar a su atacante. Forcejeó desesperadamente, empujando a Raoul, sólo para tener sus muñecas apresadas y estampadas en el colchón sobre su cabeza, el agarre era tan fuerte que estaba seguro rompería sus huesos. Después el pet ring llameó y él gritó, el sonido se perdió en la boca de Raoul.

¿Cómo? Se preguntó tontamente, ¿cómo lo estaba activando Raoul? El Blondie estaba usando las dos manos para - _¡Oh, Dios!_ Otra ola de agonía lo convulsionó. Cuando pasó, Raoul estaba inclinando su cabeza. Guy vio el sonrojado y hermoso rostro a través de un vibrante brillo de lágrimas.

Había un dicho en Ceres de que los Blondies tenían dos expresiones, aburrimiento e indiferencia. Ninguna de las dos era evidente ahora. La llama en los ojos de Raoul era indomable. Sus cincelados labios estaban torcidos en una dura sonrisa. Liberando las cautivas muñecas de Guy, se sentó y golpeó al mestizo en la cara. Ahora plenamente aterrorizado, Guy levantó los brazos, intentando protegerse del próximo golpe que vio venir. Gruñendo, Raoul los aventó. Una vez más, el universo se sacudió.

"¡NO! ¡Por favor!" fue el grito que salió de Guy. "¡Dios, no! ¿Qué _hice_?"

Raoul pareció congelarse. Aquellos demoníacos ojos estaban fijos en la cara de Guy.

Las lágrimas salían de la esquina de los ojos del impuro. Sus muñecas en el fuerte agarre de Raoul dolían fieramente. Estaba intentado respirar, pero el miedo cerraba su garganta y hacía que su corazón se acelerara. No podía hacer nada más que yacer bajo el Blondie y rezar para que pasara cualquier locura que hubiera infectado al hombre.

Con un gruñido, Raoul volvió a agachar la cabeza, estampando su boca contra la de Guy. Guy saboreó sangre, la suya. La lengua de Raoul se abrió paso entre sus magullados labios, empujando de lado su lengua, acariciando, yendo más profundo. Cuando lo volvió a soltar, Guy yacía aturdido y temblando, emitiendo largas y sollozantes respiraciones.

Raoul ató rápidamente sus muñecas, con rudos movimientos con la correa de la mochila.

El vinilo cortó cruelmente la hinchada piel de Guy. Luego fue levantado del colchón, el resto de su ropa fue roto, y arrancado. Instintivamente, se hizo bolita, apretó con fuerza sus palpitantes muñecas contra su pecho. "No..."

El Blondie se levantó y rompió su propia ropa. Trepándose en la cama, volteó a Guy sobre su ombligo y le abrió las piernas a la fuerza. Levantó las caderas de Guy apresándolas con fuerza. De repente, Guy estaba de regreso en el burdel, en la oscuridad, en la pestilente habitación con su constante serie de hombres buscando liberar su ira y lujuria.

Sin esperanza. Sin oportunidad. Sólo sumisión. Guy estiró sus manos atadas para apretar la cabecera de metal. Su cabeza repicaba por los golpes de Raoul. Ahora sus temblores eran incontrolables, pero no importaba. Aquí había un cuerpo. Úsalo. Acaba con él.

Las penetraciones eran rápidas y salvajes. Raoul ni siquiera se molestó en prepararse, estaba tan metido en su locura. El dolor desgarraba a Guy, quitándole la respiración. Sentía su carne rasgarse y se agarraba de la barra de metal como a su querida vida cuando empezaban las embestidas.

Estaba siendo desgarrado. El cuerpo de Raoul se estampaba contra el suyo una y otra vez, pero Guy ni siquiera podía gritar. Sangre, cálida, corría por sus piernas. Había un gruñido en sus orejas.

 _No otra vez._ No otra vez.

El grito de Raoul llenó la pequeña habitación. Embistió a Guy una última vez, aplastándolo contra el colchón. La realidad se nubló, parpadeó y desapareció.

La puerta de la celda de Iason se abrió. El Blondie se sentó rápidamente. Era Minton. El hombre dijo cortante, "de pie, fenómeno."

Iason se levantó. Minton tenía la mano en el control del collar, una clara amenaza. Con una llana mirada, Iason pasó junto a él y entró al hall. Fueron directo a las oficinas de seguridad. Dentro estaba la mujer, Jelly, Crane, y muchos otros soldados cuyos nombres no sabía. Todos estaban alrededor de una pantalla de computadora. Se apartaron mientras Minton e Iason se acercaban. Minton empujó a Iason hacia delante. "¿Los reconoces?"

Iason veía la pantalla, su corazón latía acelerado. ¡Guy! El guapo y tan odiado mestizo estaba parado frente a una cerca con muchos otros hombres. ¿Cómo diablos había escapado de Midas? Luego, tardíamente, Iason reconoció a uno de los acompañantes de Guy y en ese momento no estuvo seguro de si reír o maldecir. ¡Aquel alto, imponente mestizo con una mano posesiva sobre el hombro de Guy no era otro más que Raoul!

"No," dijo, con voz firme. "Nunca antes lo había visto."

Lo sujetaron y empujaron hacia abajo, estampando su cara contra el tablero al lado del monitor. "Mira otra vez," sugirió Minton.

Sangrando de la nariz, y la cabeza dándole vueltas, Iason obedeció. "No," dijo. "¿Quiénes son?"

"Alguien haciendo preguntas."

"Mestizos," dijo Iason, con tal desprecio en su voz. "¿Por qué los conocería?"

Lo que, naturalmente, caló en sus escasos temperamentos. Lo golpearon un poco, pero no le importaba mientras pudiera distraerlos. Después, lo llevaron de regreso a su celda y lo dejaron motando en la puerta como una pila de trapos. No hizo ningún intento por levantarse, su mente se bamboleaba. ¿Raoul y Guy? ¿En Wasteland? Desafiaba a la razón. Podía entender fácilmente la presencia de Guy. La criatura era perfectamente apta para tan vil pozo negro, ¿pero Raoul? ¿El tranquilo, fastidioso, civilizado Raoul? ¿Y juntos? Secó la sangre de su barbilla - volvieron a romperle el labio - y se levantó, regresando a la cama. Por primera vez en días, tan irracional como era, sintió el cálido y seductor brillo de la esperanza.

Capitulo 13.

La luz de la tarde se colaba a través de las ventanas entabladas. Raoul estaba sentado en la esquina de la cama, aturdido de cansancio y torpes lamentos. Había dormido mal. En la otra cama, a su alcance, el mestizo yacía dormido, las marcas de la locura de Raoul eran vívidas en su pálida piel. El chico era un desastre, tenía la boca cortada y morada, las muñecas laceradas por la correa. Sus caderas habían sido terriblemente magulladas por la descuidada fuerza de Raoul y su recto estaba desgarrado. Raoul se preguntaba si Guy podría caminar, mucho menos sentarse. ¡Maldición!

Levantándose, el Blondie se movió con sigilo a la otra habitación y se le quedó viendo a la moto. ¿Qué diablos estaba mal con él? Guy no había hecho nada para merecer esa brutalidad. ¿De dónde había venido la locura? El mismo Raoul apenas podía recordarlo. La pelea la recordaba claramente, la ola de ira primitiva y ansias de sangre que había surgido en el ring. No era del todo inesperado, aunque no había pensado que él, como un Blondie, podía ser capaz de ello.

Cuando las ganas de sangre se fueron, algo más se había quedado.

¡Júpiter! Pensó de repente, desesperado. ¿Qué me está pasando? Regresó a la habitación. Sacó el localizador y lo prendió, pero la pantalla permanecía negra.

Guy se movió, gruñendo, y abrió los ojos. Vio a Raoul y su desnudo, maltrecho cuerpo se atiesó. Luego, lenta e incómodamente, se puso de rodillas. Pálido como un muerto, no observó a Raoul, el miedo permanecía crudo en su cara morada. Raoul había visto miedo antes en ella, por supuesto, pero nada como esto. Este parecía venir directo del alma de Guy.

Raoul empezó a caminar hacia él y se detuvo cuando el mestizo literalmente se encogió, levantando sus manos frente a su cara, con los ojos bien abiertos, las pupilas casi negras. Después pareció que Guy recuperaba algo de autocontrol. Las manos bajaron.

"Quédate donde estás," dijo Raoul. "Te lastimé muy mal. Yo - Lo siento."

Guy volteó a verlo y parpadeó.

"No sé qué pasó," continuó Raoul, con voz baja. La vergüenza permanecía como un frío nudo en sus intestinos.

"¿Qué fue lo que hice?" La voz de Guy era apenas audible. "Estabas furioso."

"No." Otra vez Raoul recordó la poderosa y negra marea de triunfo y lujuria. "Estabas - en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado." Se acercó a Guy, moviéndose lentamente, odiando la forma en que el hombre temblaba mientras se aproximaba. Le pasó a Guy la cantimplora. "Bebe."

Raoul intentó no ver las furiosas cortadas que rodeaban las muñecas del impuro. Guy tomó la cantimplora cautelosamente. Cuando Raoul no se movió, bebió.

"Quédatela," dijo Raoul cuando Guy se la devolvía. "Acuéstate."

"¿Qué hora es?"

"Pronto anochecerá. Descansa."

"Deberíamos ir a ese bar, Grog's - investigar sobre Juno, sobre Iason y Riki."

"No estás en condición de hacer eso, gracias a mí," suspiró Raoul. Sin pensar, se estiró y tocó la mejilla de Guy. El impuro se puso muy tieso, perdiendo el poco color que le quedaba. Rápidamente, Raoul retiró la mano. "Recuéstate," dijo roncamente.

Guy obedeció. Levantándose un poco, Raoul se quitó la chamarra de piel y la puso sobre el mestizo. Guy parpadeó y sus ojos se ensancharon. Raoul se puso de pie. "Iré a investigar. Dudo que alguien me de problemas ahora."

Increíblemente, hubo un esbozo de risa por parte del mestizo. "Probablemente no. Sólo ten cuidado. No todos tus enemigos te enfrentarán en la arena."

Raoul dejó a Guy dormido. Fuera en las arruinadas calles de la vieja ciudad, encontró que los rumores sobre la pelea se habían esparcido como el fuego. Las personas lo veían desde lejos. Algunos asentían con la cabeza respetuosamente. Cuando se detuvo para pedir indicaciones para llegar a Grog's, se las dieron rápida y amablemente. Se preguntaba si alguien siquiera sospechaba que era un Elite.

Grog's era un lóbrego bar en ruinas cerca de un canal vacío. Estaba lleno de humo y olor de licor barato. Raoul descubrió que a cambio de su linterna, podía tener todo el stout que pudiera beber y su puñado de putos. Sonaba como un buen lugar para empezar.

Escogió una mesa en la esquina más alejada de la escasamente iluminada habitación y se sentó con la espalda contra la pared, y la botella de stout intacta frente a él. Los putos venían y escogió a un chico delgado, pelirrojo y con la cara maquillada. El muchacho aceptó entusiasta la invitación a beber.

"Estoy buscando algo," dijo bruscamente Raoul.

"Apuesto a que sí," dijo el chico, lamiendo lascivamente sus delgados labios. "Y yo lo tengo."

"Lo dudo. Busco información sobre alguien llamado Juno."

El muchacho parpadeó.

"¿Has escuchado de él?"

"Sí." El chico tomó un trago de stout y enjugó su boca con la palma sucia de su mano. Raoul pudo reprimir el estremecimiento automático. "Escuché que era el líder de un tipo de culto llamado Olympus. Viven camino abajo a la costa. De vez en cuando, algunos de ellos vienen a Midnight, buscando piezas y partes para máquinas."

"¿Culto?"

"Sí. Al menos, eso es lo que he escuchado." La otra pequeña mano se arrastraba hacia abajo entre las piernas de Raoul. La apartó bruscamente. El chico hizo un puchero.

"¿Por dónde hacia la costa?"

"No sé. Eres tremendamente guapo. Escuché que mataste a Mauler. Debes ser más fuerte de lo que aparentas."

Raoul levantó una ceja. El chico se retorció en su regazo, pero Raoul no sintió nada.

"¿Qué hace el culto?"

"No lo sé. Piensan que Júpiter es mala."

"¿Son muchos?"

"No lo sé," gimió el chico, retorciéndose más, repegando sus estrechas nalgas contra la entrepierna de Raoul. Perdiendo la paciencia, Raoul tomó al muchacho por el pescuezo y se lo despegó.

"Gracias," dijo. El chico lo miró fijamente, decepcionado. Raoul caminó hacia la barra. "Denle al muchacho tanto stout como quiera. Me agrada."

"¡P-Pero ni siquiera lo tocó!"

"Tengo un hombre," respondió Raoul. "Uno mucho mejor que cualquiera que ofrezcas." Y dejando boquiabierto al bartender, abandonó el bar.

"¿Joe?"

Riki miró sobre la pantalla del juego de computadora. Jelly estaba de pie en la puerta del comedor, con la mano en la cintura. Estaba hablando con el soldado del otro lado de la habitación. El hombre estaba agachado, pintando una parte de la pared que había sido reparada recientemente cuando uno de sus imbéciles, en un exceso de alegría, la pateó. Jelly guiñó un ojo al notar que Riki la estaba viendo. Le preguntó al soldado: "¿Tienes un minuto?"

Poniendo en el suelo el bote de pintura, el soldado caminó hacia ella, dejando a Riki solo en la habitación. El que lo dejaran sin vigilancia por unos pocos minutos, pensó, era una prueba de lo mucho que confiaban en él. Por supuesto, no es como si pudiera salir del complejo principal. Todo el tiempo estaba resguardado por los hombres de Minton. Ni tampoco podía ir al pasillo en donde tenían a Iason, aunque lo había intentado. Pero les había estado diciendo lo que querían escuchar y, poco a poco, bajaron la guardia con él.

Una parte de Riki se sentía mal por el engaño que tan cuidadosamente estaba desarrollando. Minton, Jelly y los otros soldados no eran malas personas. Con su tosco humor e inquebrantable lealtad, le recordaban a su propia pandilla. Inclusive habían estado insinuando que podía regresar a la Tierra con ellos cuando derrocaran a Júpiter.

"Porque aceptémoslo," había dicho Jelly. "Las leyes cambiarán, pero aun así habrá imbéciles que te tratarán como a un perro. No será así en la Tierra."

A Riki le gustaba el sonido de 'Tierra'. Amoi, le dijeron, había sido cambiado para semejar su planeta, pero el resultado no había sido exitoso. La Tierra tenía selvas, por ejemplo, y le habían mostrado imágenes de árboles, millones de ellos, de todas formas y tamaños cubriendo miles de millas.

"Y lo mejor de todo," había dicho Minton, "sin Blondies."

"¿Por qué no?" había querido decir Riki. "¡No es culpa de Iason ser un Blondie! Él no pidió ser uno. Es tan peón de Júpiter como lo soy yo." Pero no lo había dicho. Sólo había sonreído pretendiendo que sonaba grandioso.

Ahora estaba sentado y viendo la pared sin parpadear. Habían empezado a darle drogas a Iason - escuchó a Crane y Hiroshi hablándolo en la cantina. Sintió una urgencia en su comportamiento que nunca antes había sentido. Lo que fuera que quisieran de Iason, se les estaba agotando la paciencia. Hubo un creciente nudo de pavor en sus intestinos.

 _Haz lo que quieren, Iason. Júpiter no vale tu vida._

Pero Riki conocía a Iason, conocía la implacable resolución que era parte de la personalidad de los Blondies. Si tan sólo pudiera poner sus manos en un arma - si sólo supiera exactamente dónde tenían prisionero a Iason.

Dejando de lado el juego, se levantó y caminó al estante en donde había más cartuchos de juegos en desorganizadas pilas. Mientras lo hacía, sus ojos fueron atrapados por un gris destello cerca del suelo. Contuvo la respiración, con la mano helada en la carrera. Cerca del bote de pintura, junto a un rollo de cinta, estaba un exacto.

El corazón de Riki chocó en su garganta. Por un segundo estuvo paralizado. Luego, con un rápido vistazo a la puerta, lo agarró. El cuchillo era uno de esos con hojas entremetidas. Tenía una completa. Rápidamente, con dedos temblorosos y frecuentes vistazos hacia la puerta, sacó la hoja del soporte, la rompió toda menos una parte. Rápido envolvió la cinta alrededor de la larga porción y la puso en su bolsillo, reemplazando la única parte en el soporte. Puso el cúter en su lugar, tomó el cartucho y regresó al sillón. Jugó por otra media hora y no ganó un solo juego.

Capitulo 14.

Guy durmió, una superficial sucesión de pequeñas siestas repletas de pesadillas. Una y otra vez se despertaba, horrorizado y sudando, pensando que Raoul estaba ahí y alcanzándolo. La pequeña lámpara ardía cerca. Podía escuchar los sonidos de Midnight - de personas pasando junto a las ventanas, voces hablando, un grito de risa.

Intentó vestirse, pero todo le dolía mucho y empezó a sangrar otra vez, así que se volvió a acostar. Depresión, una negra oleada de ella, lo arrolló. Al parecer, la Providencia no terminaba de impartirle justicia por sus crímenes. Había estado pensando, como el idiota que era, que él y el Blondie habían llegado a una clase de entendimiento, algo que estaba tentadoramente cerca de, si no amistad, al menos al final de la hostilidad. Lágrimas de debilidad llenaron los ojos de Guy. Parpadeó y parpadeó, pero seguían saliendo. Finalmente, enterró el rostro en su brazo y se rindió, dejándolas derramarse, temblando en silencio.

Se durmió otra vez y se despertó con el sonido de la puerta abriéndose en la otra habitación. El pánico vino en una exasperante ráfaga y se enroscó apretadamente bajo el abrigo de Raoul. Apretando con fuerza los ojos, intentó detener a los temblores de que regresaran pero no pudo.

Pasos cruzaron el flojo piso de madera. El crujido cambió mientras Raoul se inclinaba en la cama. Una mano se posó ligeramente sobre su hombro y permaneció ahí. Después de un rato, cuando nada peor pasó, fue capaz de recobrar su ingenio y compostura. Cuando Raoul retiró el abrigo, Guy pudo encararlo.

La hermosa cara lo observaba. Por un loco momento, Guy pensó que vio preocupación ahí, pero por supuesto que estaba equivocado. "¿Bien?" preguntó a través de una garganta que difícilmente permitía que pasaran las palabras. "¿Encontraste algo?"

"Sí. Iremos al Sur, más abajo de la costa."

Guy intentó imaginarse montando la motocicleta y se amedrentó. Contuvo una entrecortada respiración y asintió.

La fina boca se torció. "Pero primero, necesitamos que te cures lo suficiente como para viajar."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Guy antes de pensarlo. "¿Qué te importa?"

La mano en su hombro se apretó y Guy se puso tan tieso como pudo. Luego se retiró y Raoul se sentó en la esquina de la cama. Tenía algo en las manos, una bolsa. De ahí, sacó muchas cajas pequeñas. Una se veía vagamente familiar. Guy observó mientras Raoul la abría y sacaba un tubo. Reconoció el Abnicin y sus ojos se ensancharon. La droga era usada para cerrar la piel rota. El doctor en Midas la había usado en él después de que había sido tomado del burdel. Era extremadamente efectiva. En Ceres, podías conseguir Abnicin del mercado negro por una buena cantidad de dinero - más dinero que el que nadie en Bison había sido nunca capaz de costear.

Inclinándose hacia delante, Raoul retiró el abrigo. Guy tembló cuando el aire frío tocó su piel desnuda. El Blondie tomó una de las manos de Guy y tranquilamente puso algo de medicina en su muñeca. Una de las otras cajas resultó tener vendas. Raoul envolvió la gasa alrededor de las heridas, y luego tomó la otra mano del mestizo.

El dolor se esfumaba rápidamente por dondequiera que el Blondie dejaba el ungüento. Mudo del asombro, Guy veía las limpias vendas. Luego Raoul dijo tranquilamente, "date la vuelta."

Guy se tensó otra vez, sabiendo lo que seguía.

"Seré cuidadoso," prometió Raoul. Había una extraña mirada en aquellos ojos azules y Guy se encontró incapaz de cruzarse con ellos.

Así que se acostó sobre su ombligo y cuando el Blondie le dijo que abriera las piernas, obedeció, aunque la orden mandó a su pulso a martillar otra vez. Un dedo brillante lo acarició entre sus nalgas. Repentinamente contuvo la respiración y el plumoso toque en el tejido roto mandó una intensa punzada de dolor a través de él. Pero la droga también funcionó ahí, y el dolor se fue apagando. Se sintió relajarse. Cuando el dedo se deslizó dentro de él, fue incapaz de retener un quejido, pero Raoul fue lento, cuidadoso y pronto incluso el dolor empezó a calmarse. Los músculos que estuvieron tiesos incluso en sus sueños, empezaron a relajarse.

"¿De qué es esta cicatriz?" preguntó Raoul de repente, su dedo trazaba la línea alrededor de la curva de la cadera de Guy. "Es vieja. Lo noté antes."

Guy sabía a cuál se refería. "Un látigo de castigo."

Hubo silencio. "¿De dónde tal cosa? Sólo los guardias de las fábricas personales de Júpiter los usan."

"Trabajé en la unidad de suministro de energía un tiempo cuando era niño. Ponía a funcionar los escariadores a través de los gases de combustión de los conductos." Era un trabajo peligroso. Por lo general lo hacían aquellos a quienes les habían lavado el cerebro porque a nadie le importaba lo que les pasara. Los recuerdos que Guy tenía de ese tiempo eran desgarradores. "Me hice la cicatriz cuando intenté escapar."

"No entiendo," dijo Raoul finalmente.

Guy se le quedó viendo a la pared. "Mi papá me vendió a ellos. Mi contrato era por ocho años, pero no pude soportarlo. Catorce horas al día, raciones de pastillas y la única compañía era imbéciles babosos u otros punks sin suerte igual que yo."

"¿Escapaste?"

"No. No hasta que el contrato terminó."

"¿Y qué edad tenías cuando saliste?"

"Catorce." Todavía podía recordar el día. Difícilmente había sido humano en ese tiempo, su mente entumecida por la interminable y exhaustiva labor, los largos años de pelear para defenderse de los otros contratados que usualmente eran más grandes y fuertes que él. Cuando finalmente habían venido a llevárselo, no recordaba cómo encajar, cómo hablar como gente normal, cómo sonreír.

"¿Tenías seis años cuando te contrataron?"

Guy asintió y porque ya no quería pensar más en eso, "¿Qué estabas haciendo cuando tenías seis años?"

"Estudiando para mis finales de Bioquímica."

El contraste lo dejó atónito, pero fue capaz de reír. "Tenía que preguntar."

Raoul no dijo nada más. Después de un momento, el Blondie se puso de pie y se alejó. Los párpados de Guy se pusieron pesados otra vez y se volvió a dormir.

Cuando despertó, ya era de día otra vez. Estaba caliente, seguía arropado con el largo abrigo de Raoul y - se estiró - anidado cerca de un delgado, duro cuerpo. El brazo de Raoul estaba sobre él. Podía sentir la respiración del Blondie, lenta y uniforme.

Raoul se movió. Su brazo se apretó. Guy sintió algo cálido y suave rozar su nuca. Permaneció en silencio, con el corazón latiendo acelerado.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" fue el bajo ronroneo.

"Mejor," admitió.

Se quedaron inmóviles por unos minutos más. La luz del sol entró por las hendiduras de las tablas. Bolitas de polvo bailaban y brillaban. Luego Raoul se sentó. Guy batalló para sentarse y le ayudó a ponerse de rodillas. Contuvo su respiración, pero nada malo pasó.

"Mierda," dijo al fin. "Esa es mercancía buena. ¿Dónde la obtuviste? ¿Estaba en nuestras provisiones?"

"No. La encontré en el mercado ayer en la noche." Raoul se levantó de la cama y fue a la esquina de la habitación donde estaban apiladas sus mochilas. Buscando en ellas, le aventó a Guy una bola de tela que resultó ser sus jeans y una desconocida camisa negra - ¿de Raoul?

"¿Por qué diablos la cambiaste?" preguntó el mestizo. "¿La moto?"

"Mi cuerpo," fue la respuesta.

Guy volteó tan rápido, que perdió el equilibrio y cayó de sentón pesadamente. Eso dolió. Apretó los dientes. "¿Tu qué?"

"Vístete."

Ahora, completamente mudo, Guy hizo lo que le ordenó. Sacándose la camisa, sacudió hacia atrás su cabello y le robó un vistazo al Blondie. ¿Raoul había tenido sexo con algún sucio mercader para conseguir medicina para _él_?

Raoul cargó las bolsas a la otra habitación y empezó a ponerlas en la moto. Guy lo siguió. Quizá no era tan improbable, pensó. Ahora no retrasaría a Raoul.

Observó mientras el Blondie volvía a poner en su sitio el procesador de manejo y el motor. El alto hombre miró cuidadosamente a Guy. "¿Seguro que puedes montar?"

"Estaré bien," dijo Guy con más convicción de la que poseía.

Sacaron la moto a la luz del día. Las nubes se acumulaban en el océano y un viento severo soplaba desde el agua. Una vez más las calles estaban desiertas.

"¿Puedes manejar?"

Guy asintió y pasó una pierna sobre la moto. Era incómodo, pero no tan malo. Los brazos del Blondie se pusieron alrededor de la cintura de Guy. Guy pateó el pedal para empezar la marcha y se fueron.

Iban lento. Raoul apoyó su barbilla en el hombro de Guy y le dijo lo que investigó en el Grog's. Un culto. Bueno, eso tenía tanto sentido como nada. Nunca había existido ninguna oposición real a Júpiter desde la sublevación que dio origen a Ceres. ¿Pero para qué querían a Iason y Riki?

Al mediodía, las nubes habían alcanzado la costa, azotándose hacia el interior, lentas y pesadas. El viento los empujaba y casi desde una milla de distancia, Guy podía ver gorras blancas en las olas. Raoul le ordenó que entraran a un garaje destartalado. Parte del techo todavía estaba intacto. Tan pronto como entraron empezó a llover.

Raoul se sentó, con la espalda contra la pared. Guy, todavía un poco lastimado, permanecía de pie, junto a la esquina de su refugio, y veía el laminado gris. Había estado pensando en su misión y en los peligros que podían estar acechándolos, pero más que nada, Guy pensaba en Raoul. Desde la pelea y sus aterradoras consecuencias, Raoul había estado inesperadamente atento, incluso amable. Guy no estaba seguro de qué pensar. Se dio la vuelta y regresó a sentarse de cuclillas junto al Blondie. Raoul le dirigió una mirada y Guy encontró casi imposible apartar la vista.

"Tu cara está sucia," dijo Raoul. Se estiró y con un largo dedo índice, frotó un punto al lado de la nariz del mestizo. Guy parpadeó. Desde alguna parte interior, bullía una risa. Intentó reprimirla pero falló, riendo. Las comisuras de la boca de Raoul se torcieron. Se inclinó hacia delante y besó a Guy, y Guy sin pensarlo dos veces, lo besó también. Esta vez, fue el turno de Raoul de quedar perplejo. Guy recobró sus sentidos, con la cara completamente acalorada. Volvió a mirar al mar, con el corazón latiendo apresurado. El Blondie se puso de pie, levantándolo. Gentilmente, presionó a Guy contra la pared. Guy tragó saliva sonoramente y abrió la boca. Raoul llevó las yemas de sus dedos contra ella y la protesta de Guy murió, tácita.

"No hagas nada," dijo Raoul.

Así que Guy se quedó parado sobre sus temblorosas piernas mientras Raoul abrió sus jeans y deslizó su mano dentro. Con su otra mano abrazó la cabeza de Guy contra la pared, el Blondie empezó a acariciar y bombear el pene del impuro. Creció rápidamente en aquel fuerte agarre. Guy gimió, temblando. Pronto todo su cuerpo estaba vibrando, cada jalón de la mano de Raoul alejaba más la razón de su mente. Todo terminó demasiado rápido, una cálida ola de éxtasis desvaneciendo el mundo por largos y exquisitos momentos. Cuando su mente se aclaró, estaba recargado en el cuerpo fijo de Raoul.

Raoul limpió su mano y acomodó la ropa de Guy. Guy se abrazó a él, sabiendo con certeza que si Raoul lo soltaba, caería. Raoul, sin embargo, no mostró tal tendencia, pero permaneció apoyado contra la pared, manteniéndolo cerca, mientras la lluvia caía.

Finalmente, se detuvo. Extrañamente renuente, se alejó. El agua escurría por el techo roto. En el mar, los rayos de sol sesgaban a través de las aberturas en las nubes.

"Continuemos," dijo Raoul.

Hacia el ocaso se encontraron en una plaza abierta y una horrible vista. Nueve cuerpos, hinchados y ulcerados, estaban esparcidos en una esquina. Raoul se acercó para ver mejor. Guy se quedó con la moto, con el estómago revuelto. Observó a Raoul moverse lentamente alrededor de los cuerpos, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para ver algo más de cerca. Cuando el Blondie regresó, estaba riendo. "Les dispararon," dijo, "ejecutados. Por su ropa, diría que son de Ceres."

"¿Por qué aquí?"

"Y encontré algo más." Raoul le pasó algo a Guy. Era un brazalete, plateado, con una larga gema roja.

"¿Qué es esto?"

"Es de Iason."

"Eso creo," dijo Guy, con el corazón latiéndole acelerado por la emoción. "Definitivamente estuvieron aquí." Caminó, empezando un circuito de la plaza. "¡Rastros de llantas!" gritó, "dirigiéndose al Este."

Raoul miró hacia el cielo oscurecido, frunciendo el ceño. Guy aguardó expectante por la orden de ir, pero en cambio, Raoul fue a la moto y buscó en las mochilas. Regresó con el dispositivo rastreador. Con austera expresión, lo prendió y giró lentamente, aguantando. Sus ojos se entornaron. En un instante Guy estuvo a su lado. Con bastante certeza, en la diminuta pantalla había un leve punto.

"¡Son ellos!"

"Es un Blondie," corrigió Raoul con seriedad, pero su cara estaba sonrojada por la emoción. "Y al Sur, como pensaba. Quienquiera que haya hecho esto estaba dejando un rastro falso." Volvió a mirar el cielo. Pronto sería de noche. "Encontremos un lugar para refugiarnos. ¿Qué sabes de esta parte de Waste?"

Guy se encogió de hombros. "Nada mejor ni peor que la mayoría de los lugares. Los edificios lucen bien."

La estructura tenía una puerta trasera y delantera, ambas abiertas a los elementos, pero un techo con sólo unos pocos hoyos y las cuatro paredes de pie. Encontraron algo para barrear las puertas y, bajo uno de los hoyos del techo, construyeron una fogata con cuanta basura inflamable pudieron encontrar. En silencio, se sentaron y comieron sus galletas nutricionales, observando danzar a las flamas.

"¿Desde cuándo conoces a Riki?" preguntó al fin Raoul.

Guy arrojó la envoltura al fuego y llevó sus rodillas a su pecho. "Desde que tenía quince. Debiste verlo entonces, una pequeña rata flacucha." Guy sonrió, recordando. "Pero siempre fue el mejor de nosotros, el más listo, el que siempre iría primero, tomando los mayores riesgos, asegurándose de que el resto de nosotros saliera bien. Creo que era inevitable que cuando mataron a Mike, Riki tomara su lugar como líder." De repente Guy vio a Riki en los ojos de su mente, alto, delgado, con aquellos ojos negros que podían ser tan duros como piedras - o suaves como terciopelo. Curvó sus hombros en repentino dolor. "Cuando me pidió que fuera su pairing partner, creí que moriría de felicidad. Luego - luego Iason se lo llevó."

Afuera, las rocas castañeaban contra el pavimento. Raoul deslizó su mano en su abrigo, pero el ruido murió lejos.

"No conozco muy bien a Riki," dijo Raoul. "Cuando Iason me dijo que estaba teniendo sexo con un mestizo, estaba furioso - y asustado."

"¿Asustado? ¿Por qué?"

"Somos célibes por una razón. Un cierto nivel de estimulación es bueno, nos mantiene vivaces, pero si te excedes existe el peligro de convertirte más como un hombre normal, más vulnerable a tus propias emociones. El sexo es el más poderoso de los instintos humanos e incluso las condiciones de Júpiter no están a prueba de él. Empecé a ver la falla en Iason. Estaba tomando decisiones que estaban basadas más en sus sentimientos que en la razón. Empezó a mostrar más reacciones emocionales. Cuando tomaste a Riki, recé para que fuera el final de ello."

"Pero Iason vino por él," dijo Guy con una delgada voz. Agachó la cabeza a sus rodillas, enfermo de culpa y remordimientos. Viéndolo otra vez, parecía que todas aquellas terribles cosas que le había hecho a Riki habían sido causadas por otro hombre, un extraño.

"Sí," dijo Raoul.

Algo en el fuego reventó, enviando una cascada de chispas en el humo.

"Cuando Júpiter los estaba reconstruyendo, tuve tiempo de pensar y me di cuenta de algo. Iason había sido feliz. Todo el tiempo que me estuve diciendo que estaba desanimándolo por su propio bien, estaba, en realidad, celoso."

Guy levantó la cabeza, perplejo. "¿Estás enamorado de Iason?"

Una pequeña, dolida sonrisa se cinceló en la impecable boca del Blondie. "Quizá lo estaba, de alguna forma, pero creo que era su felicidad lo que envidiaba. Tenía una energía que nunca antes había estado, un optimismo. Los bajos niveles emocionales que veía en él eran aterradores, pero los altos..." La voz de Raoul se apagó. "Estaba seguro que era el sexo," dijo al fin.

"Bueno, ahora has tenido oportunidad de probar tu teoría," dijo Guy, incapaz de contener la amargura que subía en su voz, "y lo sabes mejor."

Raoul sólo se le quedó viendo y no respondió.

Capitulo 15.

"¡Cabrones!" dijo Jelly, sentada junto a Riki en la cantina. Riki levantó la vista de su comida, asustado. Minton se sentó en la silla junto a él.

"¿Qué pasa?"

Los dos lucían molestos.

"Tu antiguo amo no está siendo muy cooperativo," dijo Minton, picando sus papas.

"Sí." Jelly frunció el ceño molesta, sus ojos estaban inquietos. Riki sintió una nerviosa oleada surgir en su estómago. "Escuché por casualidad a Juno decirle a Crane que tendrían que tomarte como rehén para que el fenómeno haga lo que ellos quieren."

"Y una mierda," dijo Minton, bajando la voz. "Es una completa mierda. Ya fue suficiente que ese pobre chico tuviera que morir sólo para que encontráramos al Blondie que necesitábamos, pero esto..."

¿Chico? ¿Estaban hablando de la mascota que había sido asesinada? Miró fijamente de uno al otro.

Jelly pinchó su carne. "Yo - nosotros sólo queremos que sepas, Riki, que - bueno, nosotros creemos totalmente en la Operación, sabes, pero esto... No - no está bien. No es tu culpa que el fenómeno sea un fenómeno."

Riki casi dijo, "Iason nunca los dejará que me lastimen," pero lo retuvo entre sus dientes en el último minuto. Pensó en la hoja de afeitar bajo su colchón en la pequeña habitación que le habían dado para dormir. "Mierda," dijo en cambio. En parte sólo tenía que fingir su miedo. "¿Qué me harán?"

"Podría no pasar," dijo Jelly. "Sólo estaban hablando sobre ello."

"No importa. El fenómeno no se preocupa por mi," dijo Riki. "¡Maldición! Lo que no daría por una oportunidad para demostrarle a ese cabrón lo mucho que lo odio."

Minton y Jelly intercambiaron miradas. Minton rió mezquinamente. Jelly, con una rápida mirada alrededor, asintió.

"Veremos qué podemos hacer," dijo Minton.

Raoul se despertó a una mañana gris metálico, y a un húmedo frío en el aire. Se había quedado dormido con la espalda recargada en la pared, y la cabeza de su mascota en su regazo. Los moretones en la cara de Guy casi se habían ido, gracias al ungüento, pero el recuerdo de la salvaje, frenética rabia y la tormenta de lujuria que había seguido todavía lo consumían. Vacilante, Raoul echó hacia atrás un mechón de cabello de la mejilla de Guy. El mestizo se movió y abrió los ojos. Se veía sorprendido de encontrarse acurrucado junto a Raoul y se sentó rápidamente. Dejándolo bostezando, Raoul se levantó y tomó el localizador. Medio asustado de encontrar el monitor negro otra vez, el Blondie se sintió aliviado al ver el punto luminoso parpadeando suavemente.

"Algo pasó por arriba ayer en la noche," dijo Guy. "¿Lo escuchaste?"

Sorprendido, Raoul levantó la vista y sacudió la cabeza.

"Fue muy lejos y sonó grande. Quizá Júpiter impacientándose."

"Júpiter no se impacienta." Pero podría haber recibido nueva información. Raoul vio otra vez el monitor. ¿Tenía a otros agentes aquí? Se preguntó de repente.

"¿Por qué nos envió?" preguntó Guy repentinamente.

"Has estado aquí antes. Conoces Waste."

"Tú no."

Raoul se le quedó viendo a Guy, luego apartó la vista. "Su idea original era enviarte con un agente de seguridad de segundo nivel. Me ofrecí a venir en su lugar."

Y había discutido con desesperada elocuencia cuando al principio Júpiter se había negado. Raoul había señalado que tenía pleno entrenamiento y certificación en ciencia forense, era completamente capaz de defenderse, y ya había establecido control - o algo así - sobre su difícilmente dominable guía mestizo. Había alegado que era menos probable que hablara después que algún ciudadano ordinario, no importara el resultado, y que sus intereses estaban más cercanamente alineados con los de Júpiter. Todas eran excelentes razones y cada una de ellas era mentira. Al final, la computadora había accedido, pero el precio a cambio - ya no estaba seguro de que pudiera pagarlo.

"¿Por qué demonios harías eso?" exigió Guy.

"Porque de otra manera habrías escapado hace horas." Respondió Raoul y espero con interés por la respuesta.

Pero Guy sólo sacudió la cabeza y sonrió débilmente. "Bastardo."

"Marchémonos antes de que empiece a llover otra vez," dijo Raoul.

"¿Quieres manejar?" preguntó Guy.

Raoul se sobresaltó. Luego sacudió la cabeza. Guy sonrió y se fueron.

¿Encontrarían pronto a Iason? Se preguntó Raoul. Casi inmediatamente, una pequeña, traicionera vocecita le susurró que ojala no. Por un segundo, Raoul estuvo aturdido por la revelación. ¡Estaba divirtiéndose! A pesar de la porquería, el peligro y las perturbadoras respuestas emocionales que casi se estaban convirtiendo en trivialidades, le _gustaba_ estar aquí por su cuenta, le _gustaba_ no vivir bajo la constante vigilancia de Júpiter y, lo más perturbador de todo, le _gustaba_ el enojadizo, rebelde joven que usaba su pet ring. Sin pensar en ello, Raoul estiró la mano y tocó la sien donde Júpiter le había instalado el nuevo control del anillo - un dispositivo neurológico que le permitía activarlo con el pensamiento. Lo había pedido específicamente como una precaución contra la gran ventaja de Guy de estar en un entorno desconocido.

Si le quitaba el anillo al mestizo, ¿Guy se desvanecería en Ceres? Casi seguro. ¿Pero qué tal si Raoul pudiera atarlo con otros lazos? Era un pensamiento tentador - tener a Guy viniendo a _él_ , tener al impuro buscando placer en los brazos de Raoul por su propia voluntad.

¿Eres un idiota? Se preguntó crudamente. ¡Eso casi había destruido a Iason! E incluso aunque pasara, él nunca podría tener lo que Riki e Iason. Júpiter se había mostrado inflexible sobre eso. "Uno de mis hijos es suficiente," había dicho, "¿o también piensas matarte por su bien?"

No lo había pensado, por supuesto. No. Pero... "¡Detente!" ordenó.

Guy lo hizo, dedicándole a Raoul una desconcertada, ligeramente aprensiva mirada. Raoul bajó de la motocicleta y se alejó. ¡Locura! Eso es lo que era. Con desesperación, Raoul buscó su calma y autocontrol, ambos tan fácilmente logrados antes de que entrara en ese maldito hostal. Miró sin parpadear hacia la nada, con el corazón confundido.

"¡RAOUL!"

Asustado, el Blondie volteó a tiempo para ver a Guy volando hacia él. Chocaron, golpeando el suelo con increíble fuerza. Hubo una explosión de calor y luz en el lado de un edificio a unas pocas pulgadas de donde antes se encontraban y el Blondie jadeó, enterrado bajo el peso del mestizo mientras una cascada de grava afilada caía a su alrededor.

Después la mano de Guy estaba en el brazo de Raoul, halando al aturdido Blondie entre la acera rota hacia atrás de un pedazo de pared. Jadeando, el impuro se agachó, la sangre goteaba por una herida en la esquina de su ojo, respiraba pesadamente. Miró a Raoul con los ojos desorbitados.

Raoul, con el corazón acelerado, sacó su arma y, después de un momento, miró cautelosamente desde la esquina de la pared. Hubo otro flash desde el otro lado de la calle y metió la cabeza justo a tiempo.

"¿Viste a alguien?" preguntó Raoul.

El mestizo sacudió la cabeza. Metiendo la mano en el bolsillo, Raoul le pasó la vieja pistola que Guy había confiscado en su primera noche en Wasteland. No le quedaba mucha carga, pero era mejor que nada. La boca de Guy bajó. Se miraron fijamente el uno al otro, después el mestizo asintió con la cabeza. "Veré si puedo eludirlo," dijo. "Cúbreme."

Raoul cambió de posición, calculando la posible localización del tirador, y abrió fuego. Una explosión de respuesta envió más polvo y arena al aire.

Los disparos venían de un callejón cruzando la calle. Raoul sólo pudo distinguir una vaga forma acechando ahí. Saltó, disparó otra vez, y se agachó mientras una lluvia de bombas de energía se impactaba en la pared frente a él. Otro ulular, éste otro desde una calle diferente, se unió al primero. Hubo un grito, se cortó bruscamente, y después silencio.

"¡Raoul!" Era Guy. Cautelosamente, Raoul se asomó sobre la pared. El impuro permanecía en la boca de la callejuela.

"¡Quédate ahí!" gritó Raoul alarmado mientras Guy daba un paso. El mestizo vaciló, luego se encogió de hombros y siguió andando. Nada pasó. Después de un momento, Raoul también se arriesgó a salir. Se reunieron a mitad de la calle.

"Tienes que echarle un vistazo a esto," dijo cortante Guy, apuntando con el pulgar hacia el callejón.

Raoul asintió. Dejando al mestizo vigilando la calle, fue a investigar. Esperaba encontrar a algún andrajoso y peludo habitante de Wasteland, pero el Blondie estuvo atónito al encontrar a un hombre con un uniforme tipo militar, uno que no reconoció, pulcramente afeitado, con el cabello casi rapado.

"Creo que nos estamos acercando," dijo Guy.

Raoul asintió, agachándose junto al cuerpo. Recogió el arma del hombre. Era de un diseño desconocido. No había nada que reconociera como una identificación, pero había un dispositivo que podía ser para comunicarse. Consideró tomarlo, pero decidió que también podría funcionar al contrario, como un localizador para los colegas del hombre.

Se puso de pie, le pasó el arma a Guy, quien le dirigió una penetrante mirada. "¿Estás seguro?" preguntó el impuro.

Raoul agachó la vista. "Creo que puedo enviar una orden al control mucho antes de que puedas dispararme," dijo, aunque después de haber visto los reflejos de Guy, probablemente no era cierto.

La vista de Guy se movió a la sien de Raoul. Su apretó los labios. "Lo había imaginado," admitió y hundió la extraña arma en el bolsillo de su chamarra sin ningún otro comentario.

Encontraron el vehículo de los tiradores estacionado varias cuadras después.

"¡Ten cuidado!" gruñó Raoul, dándole un empujón a Guy mientras el aire brillaba con fuego láser.

Guy cayó y rodó, levantándose graciosamente varios pies después, disparando en constantes explosiones al hombre que corría desde atrás de la camioneta. Raoul, lanzándose por una puerta abierta, volteó y gritó, "¡Cúbrete, estúpido mestizo!"

Como respuesta, recibió la misma sonrisa salvaje que había visto cuando Guy había brincado del puente con la moto. Luego el atacante abrió fuego en dirección a Raoul, forzando al Blondie a retroceder a la puerta. Se abrió camino a lo largo de la pared de adentro, agachándose bajo una ventana abierta. Cautelosamente, empujó la cabeza sobre el alféizar. Vio a un hombre disparando en la calle, pero no pudo ver a Guy. Levantando su arma, Raoul apuntó, pero Guy, dondequiera que estuviera, fue más rápido. Hubo un rayo de luz blanca desde la pistola del impuro y, un instante después, la camioneta explotó en una enorme bola de fuego, estremeciendo la calle.

 _¡Chico!_

Saltando, Raoul corrió hacia la calle mientras los escombros llovían alrededor. El alivio lo hizo detenerse y bajar su arma cuando vio a Guy levantándose del suelo.

"¡Idiota!"

Guy limpió la mugre y el cabello de sus ojos. Luego, mientras Raoul empezaba a caminar hacia él, Guy levantó su arma, apuntando directo a Raoul. El Blondie lo miró perplejo, tan asombrado que se quedó inmóvil. Su corazón parecía apretado por un punzante dolor. Vio un destello blanco y olió cabello y carne chamuscados mientras se tumbaba en el suelo. Por un segundo, todo se nubló.

Luego: _¡No estoy muerto!_

Con el corazón latiendo acelerado, el pulso tronándole en los oídos, Raoul se levantó apoyándose en sus manos y rodillas. Estaba cubierto de frío sudor. Viendo alrededor, notó un tercer hombre, ahora un cadáver, con un hoyo en la frente. Cuando apartó la mirada, Guy estaba caminando hacia él. El mestizo se detuvo y le tendió la mano. Sin una palabra, Raoul la tomó y le ayudó a ponerse de pie. Juntos, regresaron a la motocicleta.

Capitulo 16.

Iason se despertó con un grito, asombrado de dormir por el dolor que lo desgarraba. Intentó sentarse, sólo para lo empujaran a la cama, mientras unas manos rompían su ropa. Asustado, forcejeó, un puño dio en la mandíbula de alguien. El controlador lo fulminó otra vez. Su intento de zafarase, de levantarse de la cama y de alguna forma enfrentar a sus atacantes, se redujo a nada cuando sus nervios le fallaron debido al cortocircuito.

"¿Q-Qué - qué es lo que quieren?" Sus palabras eran balbuceos. Tenían sus manos, las estaban jalando por encima de su cabeza, atándolas con cuerdas a la cabecera de la cama. Se escuchó que se desgarraba algo y le quitaron la camisa. Cuando tiraron de su pantalón, supo lo que querían.

Otra sacudida del controlador, luego otro rindiéndolo impotentemente. Sus músculos fueron sacudidos por incontrolables espasmos. No pudo hacer nada más que aguantarse mientras ellos doblaban sus rodillas y ataban sus pantorrillas a sus muslos. Después, finalmente, jadeando y murmurando entre ellos, se alejaron de la cama. Se les quedó viendo.

"Diviértete, loco," chirrió Minton. Hubo una risa maliciosa. Luego salieron en fila, cerrando la puerta tras ellos, dejando a un solo hombre. Le tomó un momento a Iason aclarar su vista, para ver quién era.

"Riki," su corazón saltó de alegría.

El mestizo estaba parado de espalda a la puerta. Se veía sano e ileso. Traía una vara en una mano.

"¿Riki?"

"Hola, Iason."

El temor subió por la espina de Iason al escuchar la frialdad en esa voz familiar. ¿Por qué Riki no prendía la luz? ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué Iason estaba atado así? Esperó. Riki se alejó de la puerta, caminando hacia la cama a través de la oscuridad.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó el Blondie. "¿Te lastimaron?"

Escuchó que Riki se rió, bajo y amargo. El mestizo se sentó en la cama y llevó una mano lentamente desde el pecho desnudo de Iason hasta su ombligo.

"Han sido bastante amables conmigo," respondió Riki suavemente. "Más amables de lo que tú fuiste la primera vez que me tomaste."

Iason escuchó eso con un extraño vuelco en el estómago. ¿Qué le habían hecho a Riki? ¿Qué le habían dicho? "¿Riki?"

El impuro lo golpeó, echando su cabeza hacia un lado. Iason siseó. La mano de Riki continuó su familiar recorrido por su piel. Aquellos delgados dedos rozaron sus pezones y se endurecieron de inmediato. "Riki..."

"Me dijeron que Juno te ofreció un trato - cooperar o mi vida."

Iason se quedó inmóvil. "Riki..."

"¿Qué escogerás, Iason?"

"Riki - Yo - Yo nunca haría nada que te lastimara."

Hubo un largo silencio. Esa mano continuó su camino, moviéndose hacia abajo. Instintivamente, Iason juntó las piernas. Riki las apartó. El Blondie cerró los ojos, inhalando secamente cuando la mano de Riki se cerró alrededor de su pene.

"Siempre me pregunté cómo sería verte así, usarte de la forma que tú me has usado."

Iason tragó saliva por su garganta cerrada y no dijo nada. La mano de Riki se alejó, y a pesar de sí mismo, las caderas de Iason se levantaron tras ella. En la habitación medio iluminada, el Blondie vio que esa hermosa y sensual boca se curvó.

"¿Sabes qué es esto?"

Iason vio la vara y supuso que podría adivinar. "Yo nunca te hice tales cosas," susurró.

"No - podías darte el lujo de tomarte tu tiempo, ¿no? Pasaste tres años rompiéndome en pequeños pedazos que después podías acomodar a tu antojo."

La voz de Riki se elevó.

"Eso no es cie - ¡AH!"

La vara iluminó delicadamente uno de los pezones y el dolor corrió a través de Iason. Tocó la otra; y una segunda sacudida de agonía pura le arrebató otro grito. Cayó temblando, el sudor goteaba por su piel. El la habitación tenuemente iluminada, Riki estaba sonriendo.

"¿Qué te hicieron? Así no eres tú. ¡RIKI!" Desesperadamente, Iason se torció contra las cuerdas que sostenían sus muñecas a la cabecera.

"¿Vas a rogarme que me detenga?" La voz de Riki era vacía, como si el propósito fuera sólo de interés académico. Salían lágrimas de los ojos del Blondie e intentaba calmar su pulso acelerado. " _Yo_ te rogué que te detuvieras. Te supliqué. Y no te importó."

"Siempre me importó."

Riki maldijo. Iason emitió un pequeño sonido, sus dedos se apretaron convulsivamente en las cuerdas mientras la vara tocaba su esternón. "Por favor," dijo, pero la siguiente oleada de dolor convirtió la palabra en un grito cuando la línea de fuego bajaba por su ombligo.

"Separa las piernas."

Iason no podía hablar. Sacudió la cabeza y esta vez, el dolor lo levantó del colchón, arqueando su cuerpo tan violentamente que vagamente pensó que su espina se partiría.

"Sepáralas..."

Escuchó un eco del pasado, su propia voz, implacable, diciendo aquellas mismas palabras al asustado chico que yacía, llorando, en una cama frente a él. Iason dejó que sus piernas se separaran y cerró los ojos. Escuchó una brusca inhalación. La fina punta de la vara estaba sobre la cabeza de su pene. Apenas pudo exhalar. Sus pezones palpitaban constantemente, doliendo, duros como rocas.

Riki llevó la vara por el casi erecto pene de Iason para acurrucarla en sus testículos. Cada músculo en el tembloroso cuerpo del blondie se entumeció. Intentó mojarse los labios, pero su boca estaba demasiado seca. El dolor, cuando venía, era todo lo que temía y ni siquiera podía gritar, sólo hacer un extraño y sofocante sonido. La consciencia se nubló.

"¿Qué opinas?" bufó Riki, su voz resonó a través del fragor en los oídos de Iason.

"¿Crees que puedo entrenarte para ser mi perra?"

Iason trató de hablar, pero nada salió. Riki se inclinó más cerca. "No puedo escucharte."

"¿E - Es lo que querías?" jadeó Iason. "¿Eso es lo que te habría complacido?"

No hubo respuesta. La cara de Riki estaba a pulgadas de la de él. Iason miró fijamente aquellos grandes ojos líquidos, esa boca que había probado tantas veces. "Lo habría hecho," dijo. "Si eso era lo que querías, te lo habría dado. Te habría dado cualquier cosa..."

"Excepto mi libertad," dijo Riki.

"Te amo..."

" _¡Cállate!_ "

Esta vez, el dolor siguió y siguió, y cuando finalmente terminó, Iason cayó inmóvil y agotado por él. Otra vez trató de acurrucarse, en un instintivo intento de auto-defensa. Riki rió y lo enderezó, apartando sus muslos. Salieron lágrimas, que pasaron desapercibidas, de los ojos de Iason.

"¡Tú no me amas! ¡Sólo soy una maldita _posesión_!"

"No," susurró Iason, aun a sabiendas de que su negación traería más castigo.

"Nunca."

La vara se movía otra vez, se movía más abajo, entre sus piernas. Intentó alejar su cuerpo y la mano de Riki bajó, empujando fuertemente su cadera contra la cama, manteniéndolo quieto. Cuando la punta del malévolo instrumento alcanzó su ano, Iason empezó a sacudirse. Riki acarició su hendidura en un vaivén, el roce era casi gentil.

"Toma, Jason, si me amas tanto", fue el sonido suave amargo sobre ella. "Tómalo!"

La mano de Riki se volvió a cerrar sobre el abusado pene de Iason. Su calidez amainó el dolor e Iason emitió un pequeño e impotente sonido. Contuvo su agitada respiración, y abrió las piernas. Riki rechistó.

La vara se deslizó profunda dentro de Iason. La sentía moviéndose dentro de él, pinchando, buscando. Cuando tocó su próstata, intentó reprimir el jadeo pero falló. Esta vez, cuando el dolor lo golpeó, el universo se desvaneció y estaba seguro de que moriría.

Cuando terminó, el eco todavía llenaba la habitación con sus gritos. Riki removió la vara y se sentó en cuclillas sobre él, con la mano en el largo cabello de Iason, jalando su cabeza hacia arriba. La boca de Riki cubrió la suya, aplastando los lastimados labios de Iason, saqueándolos.

Iason sabía que estaba llorando, podía saborear sus propias lágrimas a través de la familiar dulzura de Riki. Nunca antes había llorado. El terrible dolor era casi peor que el tormento de la vara. ¿De verdad había herido a Riki tan profundamente para que el mestizo hallara satisfacción en _esto_?

La boca de Riki dejó la suya, subiendo por la mandíbula de Iason para succionar la suave carne bajo su oreja. Unos dedos crueles tiraron de las lastimadas tetillas de Iason, luego, sentándose otra vez, Riki se abrió el pantalón.

En la habitación tenuemente iluminada, su pene relucía oscuramente, rígido, listo. Iason cerró los ojos y dejó que la desesperación lo llenara. Sintió las manos de Riki sobre él, levantando sus caderas, aquel grande y hermoso pene se empujaba contra su entrada. No hizo ningún esfuerzo por resistirse. Cuando Riki lo tomó, metió su cabeza en su brazo extendido y acomodó su cuerpo, dándole a Riki mejor acceso. Con una maldición, el mestizo entró en él, enterrándose hasta la cima. Iason no hizo más sonido que un leve gruñido de dolor.

La fuerza de la lujuria del impuro y su ira lo sorprendieron totalmente. Estaba vagamente consciente de que Riki lo estaba desgarrando, pero ya no le importaba. Yacía ahí mientras Riki lo usaba e intentó no sentir nada.

Con un fuerte gruñido, Riki se vino y se desplomó sobre el cuerpo de Iason. Su cabeza cayó flojamente en el colchón al lado de la de Iason, llenando los lacerados sentidos del Blondie con su esencia, sonido y tacto. Iason abrió los ojos, mirando fijamente al oscuro techo a través de sus lágrimas. Entonces sintió la boca de Riki en su oreja.

"Lo siento," escuchó. "Están vigilando por la cámara de seguridad. Lo siento, Iason. Lo siento tanto. Te amo."

Las manos de Riki se deslizaron por los brazos atados de Iason. Por un segundo, el aturdido Blondie sintió algo frío y afilado contra sus muñecas. Después las cuerdas ya no estaban.

"No muevas las manos," continuó Riki, había ansiedad en su susurro. "Pronto vendrán por mí y dejarán los monitores. Tendremos unos pocos minutos sin vigilancia. ¿Puedes moverte?"

"Riki," dijo Iason.

Riki deslizó su cuerpo hacia abajo. De alguna forma Iason recordó tener las manos sobre la cabeza. La sorpresa y esperanza lo mantenían inmóvil.

 _Lo siento. Te amo._

Otro rápido corte y las cuerdas alrededor de sus muslos se cayeron. Las manos de Riki, ahora amables por toda su urgencia, lo voltearon.

"Esto dolerá otra vez. Lo siento."

Iason parpadeó, al principio no muy seguro de lo que Riki estaba haciendo. ¡La vara! Riki la puso en el candado del collar de Iason. Hubo un momento deslumbrante, de terrible dolor, y el collar se abrió.

Las manos de Riki estaban temblando cuando levantó a Iason. Había lágrimas plateadas bajando por sus mejillas, pero su expresión era de adusta determinación. "Vendrán por mí en cualquier momento. Oh, Dios, Iason. ¡Dijeron que la vara no te lastimaría!"

"Estoy bien." El asombro estaba cediendo, y la fuerza regresando. Iason se enderezó, buscando su ropa. Riki se incorporó para dársela, y ayudarle a Iason a vestirse, titubeando en su apuro.

La mente de Iason llegó a un frío y eficiente cálculo. Riki todavía era suyo. Ahora tenían que escapar. Probablemente la vara había sufrido un corto circuito con el collar, lo que significaba que no tenían un arma.

"Ten." Riki le dio algo. Era una hoja de metal, tal vez de unas seis pulgadas de largo, con una orilla sellada con cinta. Entonces rió, tomando a su amante y abrazándolo en un fiero y fuerte abrazo. La sola respuesta fisiológica de que Riki lo había forzado de repente se volvió bastante excitante.

"Lo siento," dijo Riki otra vez, sus palabras fueron amortiguadas por el pecho de Iason.

"Discutiremos _eso_ más tarde," rió Iason suavemente, con su boca contra el cabello negro del impuro. Afuera, escuchó pasos acercándose rápidamente pero sin desconfiar. Soltó a Riki, y se puso al lado de la puerta. Riki tomó la vara y se puso frente a ella.

Se abrió, dejando entrar luz por una larga hilera por el piso. Minton estaba ahí, había dos hombres detrás de él. La sonrisa del hombre se desvaneció cuando sus ojos se apartaron de Riki y vio la cama vacía. Aunque Riki no le dio tiempo de procesar la información, se apartó soltando un golpe con la vara. Minton cayó con un asustado graznido, mientras detrás de Riki, Iason salía de la habitación como un ángel vengador. Saltó sobre los otros dos soldados, el cuchillo volaba en anchos y rápidos arcos. La sangre corría, roja, por el pasillo. Minton recuperó el equilibrio, buscando su arma, con los ojos bien abiertos y sorprendido. Sin pausarse en su grácil baile mortal, Iason empujó a Riki a un lado. Por sólo un segundo, quedaron de frente, Terrícola y Blondie, luego Minton sacó la pistola de su funda.

Demasiado tarde. El brazo de Iason se balanceó. La fuente carmesí de la vida del hombre lo bañó de pegajosa calidez. Se limpió los labios, consciente de una profunda y primitiva satisfacción mientras Minton se venía abajo, con el cuello a medio degollar.

Riki ya estaba quitándole las armas a los cadáveres. Le aventó una a Iason, quien la atrapó habilidosamente.

"La mejor forma de salir," dijo Riki, "es por allá."

"Te amo," dijo Iason.

Y Riki sonrió, brillantemente. "Lo sé," dijo. "Ahora salgamos de aquí."

Capitulo 17.

"Creí que ibas a matarme," dijo Raoul.

"No es que no lo hubiera pensado."

El Blondie se le quedó viendo, juntando las cejas, su expresión era tan graciosa que Guy no pudo mantenerse serio. Raoul sonrió. "Tal vez yo debería tener la pistola."

Sin decir palabra, Guy se la pasó, pero Raoul sacudió la cabeza. "Guárdala."

Habían andado por la tarde, iban lento, temiendo una emboscada. La oscuridad estaba viniendo otra vez. La señal era fuerte, ahora un constante pulso en el monitor. Raoul estimaba que se habían acercado unas veinte millas a Iason. Guy esperaba que siguieran buscando, pero Raoul decidió lo contrario.

"De ahora en adelante necesitamos ser doblemente cuidadosos," había dicho. "Y buscar en las calles a una hora conveniente. Es muy arriesgado en la oscuridad. Si todavía no lo han matado, es improbable que lo hagan pronto."

¿Riki todavía estaba con él? Se preguntó Guy. Eso esperaba. Tal vez tuviera una oportunidad de hablar con su viejo amigo, de disculparse, antes de que Iason pudiera interponerse entre ellos otra vez. ¿Qué otra cosa le diría, aparte de que lo sentía? ¿Que estaba empezando a entender la decisión que Riki había tomado?

 _Idiot._

"¿Chico?"

Guy relajó su cara, intentando enfocar la desapasionada expresión de Raoul.

"¿Si?"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada. Estoy cansado."

Iason amaba a Riki. Esa era toda la diferencia entre aquellos dos y Raoul y él mismo. Raoul era su dueño y lo estaba usando, eso era todo. Y si el Blondie estaba siendo un poco más gentil, más amable, era probablemente porque había descubierto que de esa manera era más fácil lidiar con Guy.

 _Imbécil, imbécil, imbécil._ Aún sabiendo eso, ahí estaba Guy, sacando la lengua [1], esperando entusiastamente cada palabra amable, la mirada aprobatoria, como si fuera alguna clase de perro faldero, alguna clase de - de _mascota_.

El escondite que habían escogido estaba cerca de la costa. Era una casa, una grande, tal vez la morada de algún colono ejecutivo de hace mucho tiempo que la había construido aquí por la vista. Las nubes se habían disipado, dejando la noche clara e iluminada por la luz de la luna. Guy podía ver islas desde el balcón que seguían a lo largo de la costa. Allá afuera, le había dicho Raoul, estaba lo que quedaba del viejo equipo terrestre que habían utilizado sus ancestros para convertir Amoi de una bola de hielo a un mundo habitable.

Sólo les quedaban unas pocas raciones. Raoul las dividió equitativamente, cosa que sorprendió a Guy, quien tomó su mitad con un gracias entre susurros y comió, observando al Blondie por debajo de sus pestañas. Toda esta aventura estaba llegando a su fin, podía sentirlo. Y le sorprendió darse cuenta de que no quería que terminara. Guy no estaba seguro de lo que era, pero sabía que si nunca regresaban, que si quedaban aquí para siempre y buscaban un lugar para ellos en este peligroso desierto, estaría bien para él. Fantasía, por supuesto. No tenía idea de lo que le esperaba. No le habían prometido nada ni ofrecido una recompensa, no había tenido elección.

"¿En qué piensas?" preguntó Raoul.

La pregunta sorprendió a Guy, quien lo miró, con la mitad de la galleta entre los labios.

"Nada," murmuró y la metió en su boca. Raoul continuó observándolo con esa enervante y firme mirada. "¿Qué?" preguntó Guy, enojado.

"¿Todavía estás enamorado de Riki?"

"Riki ama a Iason." Extrañamente, ahora ya no le dolía tanto decirlo. "Si los encontramos, no causaré problemas."

"Eso no es lo que pregunté."

Guy tragó lo último de la galleta. "No," susurró. Levantó los ojos y se encontró con los de Raoul. El Blondie se veía como si quisiera decir algo, pero luego lo pensó mejor. Sus ojos azules se veían pensativos. Sin decir palabra, Raoul se levantó y caminó hacia el balcón. Guy lo observó irse.

Maldición, pero Raoul estaba bien. El Blondie estaba de pie en el desmoronadizo balcón, alto y elegante a pesar de su traje sucio y roto. El viento atrapó su cabello teñido, mandándolo a volar tras su espalda. De repente, llevó sus brazos cerca a su cuerpo, abrazándose, encogiendo los hombros como si se estuviera consumiendo en pensamientos desagradables. Guy se levantó y fue a reunirse con él. Sin decir palabra, el joven mestizo puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del Blondie y recargó su cabeza en la ancha espalda.

Raoul se atiesó y Guy, volviendo a sus sentidos, lo soltó rápidamente, retrocedió, su corazón palpitaba acelerado. El Blondie rápido se dio la vuelta y sus ojos se encontraron.

"L-Lo siento," murmuró Guy. ¿Qué estaba _pensando_? Respirando profundamente, sonrió vacilante y se encogió de hombros. Dio media vuelta y entró a la casa.

Raoul lo siguió. "¿Por qué hiciste eso?" preguntó. Sonaba enojado.

Guy volvió a encogerse de hombros, pretendiendo indiferencia. "Sentí ganas de hacerlo. Dije que lo sentía. No volverá a pasar."

"¡Eres un mestizo!" Raoul estaba enojado. Oh, diablos.

" _¡Lo sé!_ " gritó. Estaba apretando las manos. Empezaba a sentarse, pero Raoul sujetó su brazo y lo mantuvo quieto. Guy cerró los ojos, apretó los labios con fuerza, esperando que Raoul le recordara su lugar con un puñetazo o una palabra cruel.

Pero no pasó ninguna de las dos cosas. En vez de eso, Raoul lo jaló cerca y lo abrazó. La mano que levantó su cara fue amable. Al igual que los labios que cubrieron los suyos, y los dedos que acariciaron su mejilla. Guy puso los brazos alrededor del cuello de Raoul y ansiosamente presionó su cuerpo contra el del Blondie. Pudo sentir la respuesta de Raoul en el duro bulto que se presionaba contra la ingle de Guy.

Mañana encontrarían a Iason y llamarían a Júpiter. Regresarían a Midas y a cualquier futuro que Raoul escogiera para él. Pero ahora...oh, Dios, ahora podría tener este momento de cielo.

Levantándose, apresó la cara de Raoul y la jaló hacia la suya, besándola con toda la pasión y desesperación que asaltaban su alma. Raoul respondió, envolviendo a Guy con más fuerza entre sus brazos, abrazándolo como si fuera la cosa más preciada en el universo. Cayeron al suelo, conscientes de nada más que su propio deseo. Las manos de Raoul se ocuparon febrilmente de la ropa de Guy, desnudando al mestizo. Guy le regresó el favor, susurrando una pasmosa maldición ante la vista de ese cuerpo magnífico brillando a la luz de la luna. Raoul estaba sonriendo, sonriendo de verdad, plantando pequeños besos en los labios de Guy, sus mejillas, sus ojos.

"Eres tan hermoso," dijo el Blondie, haciendo a un lado el cabello negro de la cara de Guy. "No puedo tener suficiente de ti."

Guy intentó hablar, pero no pudo, ya que Raoul bajó la cabeza y su boca trazó un camino de fuego a lo largo de la mandíbula de Guy. El joven impuro sólo sabía que quería ahogarse en Raoul, quería ser devorado por la fuerza y belleza del Blondie. Raoul lo tendió en el suelo y se puso sobre él.

Guy llevó sus brazos alrededor del hombre, deslizando sus manos arriba y abajo en la muscular espalda, masajeando la curva de las nalgas de Raoul. La lengua de Raoul casi rozó el hueco en la garganta de Guy, luego se movió hacia abajo para susurrar en su pecho. Guy gimoteó cuando aquellos labios se acercaron a una tetilla, tocando el aro que ahí tenía, mandando temblores de placer directo a su ingle.

"¿Qué quieres?" fueron las suaves palabras en su oído. Era una pregunta que ya había hecho antes.

"A ti," respondió Guy ahora sin vacilar. "¡Por favor, Raoul!"

Hubo una profunda risa y Raoul se apoyó en sus manos y rodillas. Le dio la vuelta a Guy y suavemente llevó sus manos a la espalda del joven hombre, sobando el trasero de Guy y separando las nalgas. Guy jadeó asombrado, sintiendo el cabello de Raoul moverse en su carne hormigueante, sintiendo la lengua del Blondie recorrer su hendidura. Era un acto vergonzosamente íntimo y tan exquisitamente erótico que Guy gimió, restregando su pene adolorido contra el piso. La lengua de Raoul rodeó su entrada, y luego la metió y los gemidos de Guy se transformaron en sollozos. La lengua fue reemplazada por un suave dedo, y luego otro. Siendo pinchado, estirado, atormentado, Guy tembló, sin poder hablar.

Finalmente, Raoul lo levantó y lo volteó boca arriba y lo sentó sobre él. El Blondie estaba de rodillas, sus ojos pesadamente entrecerrados y soñolientos cuando se posaron en la cara sonrojada de su mascota. Guy alcanzó a Raoul, enredando sus manos inseguras en el largo cabello del otro hombre y buscando otra vez la boca de Raoul. Las manos de Raoul, tan fuertes, levantaron a Guy sin ningún esfuerzo. Hubo un suave empujón en la entrada de Guy y el mestizo gritó cuando, en un solo y suave movimiento, fue empalado por el enorme miembro rígido del Blondie.

Su grito se perdió en la boca de Raoul. Ya sin control alguno de sus propias acciones, Guy se movió de acuerdo a las tácitas órdenes de Raoul, apoyándose en sus rodillas, sintió el pesado órgano dentro de él deslizándose arriba y abajo. Con los dedos envueltos en la erección de Guy, el pulgar de Raoul acicaló el fluido nacarado que goteaba de la hendidura, sacando temblor tras temblor.

Ahora las caderas del Blondie se estaban moviendo, empujando hacia arriba con poderosas embestidas. Guy se agarró de los hombros de Raoul, sacudido por la fuerza de éstas. Nunca se había sentido así, ¡nunca! Ni siquiera con Riki había sido desecho tan profunda y completamente. Abatido por ondas de placer, empujado aún más alto, no podía pensar, no podía respirar, no podía hacer nada excepto montar la ola de éxtasis que implacablemente lo arrojaba hacia delante. Entonces la mano de Raoul se apretó con convulsiva fuerza. Guy gritó, su cuerpo se arqueó, un millar de soles explotaron tras sus ojos. Hubo un grito en respuesta, ronco y lleno de asombro. Sintió que Raoul hizo una poderosa ola final dentro de él y aguantó. Por un largo, dichoso momento, nada tenía sentido.

A través del zumbido en sus orejas guy escuchó a Raoul susurrar su nombre. Sonó como una bendición. Cayeron juntos en el suelo empolvado y se tendieron en una maraña de extremidades, sudorosas y jadeantes. Raoul fue el primero en moverse, saliendo cuidadosamente de su mascota y rodando para abrazar a Guy. En silencio, la cabeza de Guy descansaba en el pecho de Raoul, la mano insegura de Raoul acariciaba su cabello.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, el mundo se entrometió. Una vez más, Guy sintió el aire nocturno moverse sobre su piel, olió el almizcle del sexo y escuchó los latidos de Raoul descender gradualmente bajo su oído.

"¿Qué es eso?" murmuró Raoul, jalando a Guy más cerca. Luego Guy también lo escuchó, un zumbido bajo, casi subliminal. Se hizo más cerca y fuerte.

De pronto estuvo encima y el edificio tembló. Su zumbido llenó la cabeza de Guy, forzando el ritmo normal de su corazón en una cadencia pesada y retumbante. Polvo y fragmentos de concreto se desprendieron del techo. Raoul apretó su abrazo, empujando a Guy, protegiendo al mestizo con su cuerpo.

Luego el estruendo empezó a desvanecerse. Lo que sea que fuera, se movía al sur. El edificio dejó de moverse y volvió a quedar tranquilo. Había polvo flotando en el aire. Raoul soltó a Guy, se puso de pie y corrió desnudo hacia el balcón. Guy fue apenas más lento.

"¿Qué fue eso?" gritó, sin ver nada más que el cielo nocturno y la luz de la luna. "¿Tanagura? ¿Una nave patrulla?"

"No," dijo Raoul, con expresión preocupada. "No lo creo. Fue demasiado grande. Nunca antes había escuchado un motor que sonara así."

Se quedaron de pie juntos, viendo la costa de arriba abajo y hacia el mar, pero el silencio se propagó y nada se movió. Finalmente, Raoul sacó el localizador. Se le quedó viendo por un largo momento, luego presionó algo en él.

"¿Qué hiciste?" preguntó Guy.

"Llamé a Júpiter." Luego, tomó la mano de Guy, y entraron.

Iason estaba Muerto, un torbellino dorado de violencia e ira, más terrorífico por la frialdad en esa hermosa cara y las controladas y deliberadas explosiones de fuego láser que acribillaban a los soldados de Olympus como hebras mientras dos de ellos volaban el complejo escondido.

Riki observó a los hombres y mujeres con los que había comido, platicado, jugado cartas, caer en una ráfaga de sangre, sus bocas abiertas por la sorpresa mientras caían. Una parte de él se arrepentía; después de todo, ellos no habían tenido nada contra él. Pero simplemente corrió con Iason y disparó a aquellos que los perseguían.

Salieron del búnker y se toparon con las vastas ruinas de Wasteland. El mar se abría frente a ellos, los remanentes de antiguos embarcaderos tumbados en la extensa bahía. Una línea ópalo en el horizonte reveló que el alba se acercaba. Riki sentía punzadas en sus costados y sudor en sus ojos. Su corazón golpeteaba de miedo y esfuerzo. Pero Iason estaba ahí, abrazándolo cuando tropezó, disparando una vez más al centinela que salió de dos edificios en ruinas frente a ellos, y reduciendo al hombre a un charco de sangre y huesos.

Pasó un rato antes de que Iason fuera más lento y dejara de correr. Echó un vistazo a través de la puerta abierta de un edificio sin techo, jalando a Riki con él. Luego, al fin, soltó al mestizo y se dejó caer, la cabeza le colgaba hacia delante, sus costados se sentían pesados. Su cabello colgaba, mojado por el sudor, y cubría su rostro. Las piernas de Riki se rindieron y colapsó junto al Blondie. ¡Eran libres! ¿Pero por cuánto tiempo?

Justo como lo pensó, escuchó ruidos y motores. Iason levantó la cabeza, su cara se frunció.

"No podemos detenernos," dijo roncamente. "¿Puedes seguir?"

"No me ofendo," jadeo Riki.

Iason sonrió, lo besó, y siguieron.

Capitulo 18.

El sonido de motores distantes rompió el silencio de la mañana. Guy y Raoul acababan de terminar de rodar la moto hasta la calle cuando se detuvieron, intercambiando miradas de sorpresa y aprensión. Sin decir palabra, Raoul volvió a meter la moto. Guy se quedó donde estaba y desenfundó su arma. El ruido venía del sur. Raoul reapareció. Tenía su pistola en una mano, y el localizador en la otra.

"Quienquiera que sea," dijo el Blondie inexorablemente, "viene para acá."

"Y está haciendo mucho ruido," observó Guy.

"Así es." Raoul echó un rápido vistazo alrededor. "Vamos."

Guy siguió al Blondie, corriendo por el camino y adentrándose en un callejón. Raoul mantenía un ojo en la señal del localizador. Corrieron, zigzagueando entre calles y callejones, trepando paredes caídas y vigas de acero torcidas.

"Cuidado," gritó Raoul de repente, dándose la vuelta y chocando su cuerpo contra el de Guy, mandando a ambos a rodar por la entrada. Un momento después, una nave pasó por encima. Guy se movió para echar un vistazo y la vio antes de que se desvaneciera sobre otros edificios. No sonó como si la cosa hubiera pasado encima de ellos en la noche; ni siquiera era tan poderosa. Sin embargo, una cosa sí sabía. No era como ninguna nave de Tanagura que hubiera visto.

"¿Qué diablos está pasando?" Gruñó Raoul. Él también había visto a la nave desaparecer.

"¿Quiénes son?"

"Quienquiera que sean," dijo Guy, "están buscando a alguien."

Con cautela, dejaron el lugar y siguieron. Después de varios minutos, escucharon más motores, esta vez a su derecha. Camionetas, quizá. Guy se giró en esa dirección, con el arma arriba, incluso con Raoul alejándose, dirigiéndose a un callejón cercano. Una figura apareció en la calle frente a ellos. _¡Iason!_

El hombre alto y rubio se paró en seco, la cara torcida en un terrible gruñido. Guy se arrojó al suelo mientras un láser se cernía sobre su cabeza.

"¡IASON!"gritó Raoul. "¡NO DISPARES!"

Al levantar la vista del pavimento, Guy vio a Iason, ahora a sólo pocos pies de distancia, quien se detuvo en seco. "¿Raoul?"

Y ahí estaba Riki, justo detrás de su amante rubio, también armado, cuidando la espalda de Iason.

Iason rió alto. Raoul, sonriendo ampliamente, dejó el callejón, y echó a correr por el pavimento roto. A pesar de si mismo, Guy sintió una punzada en el corazón. Pero parecía que Iason todavía no iba a dispararle. Considerando que estaba a salvo por el momento, Guy se puso de pie.

Riki lo había visto. La cara del guapo mestizo estaba pálida. Guy se quedó inmóvil, clavado en el piso, inseguro, pero Riki dio un grito de alegría y corrió pasando de largo a Iason y arrojó sus brazos alrededor de su antiguo pairing partner. "¡Estás vivo! ¡Guy, _estás vivo_!"

El familiar abrazo llenó de lágrimas los ojos de Guy y lo dejó sin palabras.

"¡Corran!" gritó Raoul. "¡Ya vienen!"

Corrieron otra vez, escuchando el estruendo de la persecución. Por otro callejón, hacia otra calle en ruinas. La extraña nave estaba de regreso, volando bajo. El pavimento frente a Guy explotó de repente, enviando restos de concreto al aire como una ametralladora. Iason maldijo, se dio la vuelta, sujetó a Riki y lo sacó del camino. Guy se agachó, cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos, haciendo muecas de dolor cuando los afilados trozos de grava le llovían encima. Luego sintió unas manos en su camisa, jalándolo. ¡Raoul!

Siguieron corriendo. Más adelante, una camioneta se les puso enfrente. Raoul empujó a Guy a un lado y le disparó a la camioneta. Con el rabillo del ojo, Guy vio que Iason hacía lo mismo. Guy se dio la vuelta y notó a otra detrás de ellos y disparó.

¡Diablos! ¡Estaban rodeados! Una sombra oscureció la calle y la nave reapareció, flotando sobre ellos. Iason maldijo y se puso en marcha hacia uno de los edificios, pero hubo otro flash cegador y el edificio explotó con un rugido.

Bajaron varios hombres de la camioneta. La calle estaba llena de fuego láser. Guy ahogó un grito al sentir que algo golpeó su hombro, con tal fuerza que lo derribó.

"¡GUY!" Raoul giró, con horror en su cara, y corrió hacia él.

"¡Raoul! ¡Idiota! ¡Déjalo! ¡Por aquí!" gritó Iason, pero Raoul siguió corriendo.

Mareado por el dolor, Guy luchó para ponerse de pie. "¡Sal de aquí!" le gritó a Raoul.

"¡Maldición! _¡CORRE!_ "

Los soldados se acercaban con rapidez. Empezó a escurrir sangre por el brazo de Guy y su alrededor se tambaleó. Se asió desesperadamente a la conciencia. ¡Raoul estaba en peligro! El joven mestizo levantó su arma con el otro brazo y disparó a los hombres que seguían al Blondie.

De repente, hubo un poderoso rugido y el suelo tembló. La nave que se cernía sobre ellos se convirtió en una bola incandescente. Raoul se arrojó sobre Guy, ambos golpearon el pavimento mientras una ola de calor explotaba en la calle. Podía sentir palpitar el corazón de Raoul, su cálida respiración en su mejilla.

Cuando el rugido se desvaneció, el estruendo permaneció. Raoul se rodó y Guy, con lágrimas de dolor en los ojos, se puso de rodillas. Levantó la vista, y notó porqué.

Era _enorme_. Como una tormenta, otra nave apareció – y se acercó más y más hasta que el cielo estuvo negro cubierto por ella. Tenía luces a lo largo de la superficie inferior. El aire zumbó y vibró con su poder. Delgados hilos dentados de electricidad estática la ataban a la tierra. Un rayo resplandeciente salió de la nave y una camioneta explotó. Los labios de Raoul se movieron, pero sus palabras se ahogaron en el rugido de la explosión.

Súbitamente, sus agresores tuvieron pánico. Guy vio que la camioneta que quedaba retrocedió a toda velocidad, pero fue en vano. Otro rayo partió la tierra. Raoul jaló a Guy y lo apretó contra si mientras el infierno se desencadenaba una vez más.

Cuando volvió el silencio, Guy sintió que su cabeza resonaba. La presencia de Raoul era tranquilizadora. Olió carne quemada y plástico. Hubo un ligero cambio en la postura de Raoul y Guy levantó la cabeza. Iason caminaba hacia ellos, echando vistazos hacia arriba. Riki iba con él.

El Blondie se agachó junto a Raoul. Sus ojos azules se detuvieron un momento en Guy, quien se enderezó y sostuvo su fría mirada.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Iason, pero sólo se dirigió a Raoul.

"Estamos bien," fue la llana respuesta. Raoul se levantó, y ayudó a Guy a ponerse de pie, viendo nerviosamente hacia el monstruo que flotaba en las alturas, en reposo por el momento. Los cuatro se acercaron, instintivamente buscando apoyo para lo que bien podría ser una amenaza más grande que la anterior.

"¡Miren!" gritó Riki, apuntando hacia arriba.

Otro resplandor salió de la nave, aunque este era diferente a los demás, más ancho y no tan brillante. Bañó el pavimento con un trémulo fulgor que se desvaneció casi enseguida. Cuando se quitó por completo, dejó tras de si a varios hombres ataviados con extraños uniformes y a sus espaldas, ¡tres androides de Júpiter! Uno de los hombres, alto y barbudo, con una clara mirada gris, caminó al frente, con las manos arriba. "¿Iason Mink?" le saludó, viendo al Blondie directamente.

Iason, con una mirada de advertencia a los demás, dio un paso al frente.

"Soy el Capitán Jason Marks de la Guardia Terran Star. Según me informó su computadora, Júpiter, usted fue obligado a ser huésped de unos renegados que hemos estado persiguiendo. ¿Podemos hablar?"

Riki estaba sentado con Guy en un pedazo de pared y observaban a los dos Blondies que estaban parados a varias yardas de distancia, hablando con los Terrícolas. Dos de los tres androides permanecían impasibles a cada lado de los mestizos. A pesar de que las máquinas no habían hecho movimientos amenazantes, la implicación de su presencia era obvia y ninguno de los dos hombres hizo intento por abandonar el lugar donde Iason los había dejado.

Guy estaba herido. Pálido, en silencio, sentado junto a Riki, viendo al pequeño grupo al otro lado de la calle. Riki le había dicho lo que sabía sobre el proyecto Olympus y la Tierra. Guy había escuchado sin emitir comentarios. A decir verdad, casi parecía indiferente a lo que Riki sabía era un evento sorprendente.

"¿Riki?"

Riki volteó hacia su amigo. Guy había bajado la mirada. Apretaba su brazo herido contra él.

"Chico…"

"Lo siento. Siento lo que hice y la forma en la que actué. No tenía derecho de interponerme entre Iason y tú. Yo – Yo no lo entendía." Vaciló un momento. "No espero que me perdones, pero quería – quería que lo supieras."

"Está bien." Riki puso una mano en la rodilla del hombre y vio la boca de Guy torcerse de dolor que no tenía nada que ver con su brazo.

Del otro lado del camino, los Terrícolas se alejaron. El destello de luz reapareció. Riki parpadeó y Guy maldijo mientras los hombres de la Tierra desaparecían. Hubo un sutil cambio en el rugido de arriba y la descomunal nave empezó a alejarse. Riki la observó partir, pasmado.

Los Blondies caminaron hacia ellos, con el tercer androide a sus espaldas. El rostro de Raoul estaba sombrío, pero Iason le sonrió a Riki y estiró su mano. Riki se puso de pie de un salto y corrió hacia él, dirigiéndose alegremente a los brazos de Iason. "¿Vamos a casa?"

"Sí," dijo Iason.

Riki volteó a ver a Raoul, pero Raoul estaba absorto en Guy quien permanecía en la pared, con la cabeza agachada.

"Iason…" empezó Raoul.

"No," dijo Iason bruscamente. "Sabes lo que ella dirá. Nada de esto, ni el secuestro, ni la charla con la Guardia Star – nada de ello – puede saberse."

"Pero…"

"¡Raoul!" La voz de Iason tomó un tinte peligroso. Perplejo, Riki observó a los dos amigos. Raoul apretó la quijada y se dio la vuelta, con las manos en los bolsillos.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Riki, la intranquilidad nublaba su alivio.

"Nada," dijo Iason.

Guy se alejó de la pared y empezó a caminar hacia ellos, y uno de los androides estiró un voluminoso brazo metálico y bloqueó su camino. Así que se quedó donde estaba, viendo a Raoul darle la espalda.

"Iason. Qué está pasando."

"Es la decisión de Júpiter," dijo Iason y el tinte en sus ojos le advirtió a Riki que estaba metiéndose en terrero peligroso.

Riki miró a Guy nuevamente, quien estaba parado atrás del androide, desconcertado y perdido. Entonces la ira llenó su ser. Volteó hacia Iason, con los puños cerrados. "Va a matarlo, ¿verdad? ¡Sólo para mantener a salvo su maldito secreto!"

"¡Riki!" Iason puso sus manos en los rígidos hombros de Riki. "¡Ya basta!"

"Tal vez Minton y los demás tenían razón," siguió Riki amargamente, temerario. "Quizá deberíamos destruir…"

"Shhh." Iason sujetó a Riki, jalándolo hacia si. Riki lo empujó. Iason lo contempló impotente, y luego posó la vista en Raoul. Para Riki, pareció como si el otro Blondie estuviera tan falto de emociones como siempre, pero la boca de Iason se apretó y algo semejante al dolor centelleó en sus ojos. "Haré lo que pueda," dijo finalmente.

Guy estaba otra vez en la pared, acurrucado en si mismo, sin ver a ninguno de ellos. En la distancia, Riki escuchó un nuevo sonido, un familiar zumbido de un pequeño transporte aéreo.

"Nuestro transporte," dijo Iason. "Hora de volver a casa."

Capitulo 19.

Lo ataron a la mesa en aquella habitación blanca y fría. Guy yacía acostado tieso, entumecido y desesperado. Las esposas metálicas estaban muy apretadas, pero supuso que eso no importaba. Pronto ya no lo notaría. Pronto ya no sería más él, sino sólo un caparazón babeante barriendo el piso sucio de alguna fábrica subterránea. Recordaba el miedo que le tenía al lavado mental desde que estuvo en las entrañas de la fábrica, un chico vendido por un poco de dinero y unas cuantas botellas de stout.

La puerta se entreabrió. Volteó y vio las cegadoras luces blancas. Una sombra lo cubrió.

"Chico."

Raoul. El hombre que había robado su libertad y su corazón ahora también tomaría su mente. Ya iba a ser una semana desde que vio al Blondie, una semana en una celda gris y vacía sin más compañía que el silencio y su temor. Guy no quería verlo, no quería ver ese hermoso rostro, esos ojos azules que eran como el cielo en un día claro y brillante. No quería pensar en los sueños y esperanzas que ahora yacían hechos polvo a los pies del Blondie.

"¿Chico?"

"¿Por qué no sólo me mataste?" Apenas podía pronuncia palabra. "Habría sido tan fácil y a nadie le hubiera importado. Iason y Riki no lo hubieran notado. Sus secretos habrían estado a salvo."

La mano de Raoul se posó en la mejilla de Guy. Su pulgar rozó sus labios y de pronto recordó el almacén y una eternidad atrás y cómo Raoul lo había tocado justo así. Sus ojos quemaban. Hubiera volteado la cara, pero la banda en su frente lo mantenía firmemente en la mesa. Las lágrimas brotaron. No podía hacer mas que dejarlas salir, una humillación final en una vida marcada por la -

"Abre la boca, Guy."

Guy parpadeó las lágrimas. Raoul lo miró, las luces toscas dibujaban un halo en su cabeza dorada. Tenía algo en la mano – algo pequeño y rojo. Una pastilla. Así que al fin empezaba.

"¿Me va a doler?" preguntó por último, su voz sonaba cansada.

"No." Raoul se agachó. Su rostro fue todo lo que Guy pudo ver. La otra mano de Raoul le limpió las lágrimas.

 _No quiero olvidarte._

Pero era inútil. ¿Desde cuándo al mundo le había importado lo que él quería? Júpiter tenía un secreto que quería ocultar, un secreto que él sabía. Como nadie confiaba en él, porque él mismo se había hecho indigno de confianza, este era el resultado.

Guy abrió la boca y Raoul puso la pastilla entre sus labios. Guy la mantuvo ahí por un breve momento, observando aquellos rasgos perfectos, intentando grabarlos con fuego en su alma, sabiendo de antemano que era imposible. Pronto ya no quedaría nada de él. Raoul seguiría con su vida. Riki e Iason se tendrían el uno al otro. Quizá era mejor así. El lavado mental era como la muerte, ¿no? Al menos el terrible dolor en su alma se detendría.

Tragó la pastilla.

La boca de Raoul se posó en la suya. Guy estaba vagamente agradecido por el gesto, la última muestra de amabilidad improvisada. Cerró los ojos, abriendo todos sus sentidos a la sensación. _Quédate conmigo hasta que termine,_ pensó, sin atreverse a decirlo.

Pero Raoul no se alejó, sino que profundizó el beso y, cuando la parálisis subió por los dedos de los pies y manos de Guy y sus pensamientos se atenuaron y volvieron vagos, ese beso seguía, un último y persistente rayo de luz antes de que se sumiera por completo en la oscuridad.

Midas. Torres de cristal y luces brillantes. Iason las veía fijamente e intentaba recordar cuándo empezó a creer lo que vio, lo que hizo. Levantó la mano para tocar la nueva cicatriz en su sien donde le habían reimplantado el chip. Una cosa tan pequeña y aun así lo ataba más completa e irrevocablemente a servir, incluso de forma más severa que a cualquier mascota.

Detrás de él escuchó el sonido de unos pies descalzos en las alfombras acojinadas, y se dio la vuelta. A pesar de su mal humor, la imagen de Riki paseándose en la enorme habitación lo hacía sonreír. Era, decidió tristemente, una esclavitud mucho más dulce para el otro hombre, quien le devolvía la sonrisa diez veces mientras pasaba.

Tierra. Vio más allá de las torres y luces dispersas de la aeronave moviéndose sobre la ciudad, trató de buscar el Sol entre las estrellas lejanas. Los Terrícolas tenían una regla, dijeron que no interferirían en los asuntos de sus antiguas colonias. Juno y sus Olimpianos habían desafiado esa ley tan inteligentemente que la Guardia Terrícola al fin se había visto forzada a hacer su aparición. Algún día habría un ajuste de cuentas. Quizá estaría vivo para verlo.

El timbre de la entrada sonó. Riki recogía las piezas de ajedrez y el tablero del juego anterior.

El cabello de Raoul era dorado otra vez. Júpiter había insistido en ello. Traía puesto el traje negro ceñido y la elaborada bata formal de su rango, pero para Iason ya no lucía igual. Sus ojos habían cambiado, su lejanía perdida para siempre. Iason pensó que tal vez sus propios ojos tenían esa misma expresión asomándose en la profundidad.

"¿Ya está?" preguntó.

Raoul asintió.

"¿Estás seguro de esto?"

Asintió de nuevo, más firmemente esta vez.

"No habrá vuelta atrás. Tal vez nunca nos volvamos a ver."

"Lo sé."

"Raoul…"

"¡No!" Raoul levantó una mano, callando a su amigo de tantos años. "Iason, tú mejor que nadie sabe lo que siento."

Era cierto. Iason vio a Riki detrás de Raoul, estaba de espalda a ellos acomodando en la repisa las piezas de ajedrez adornadas con joyas.

"Voy a extrañarte," dijo al fin, triste.

Raoul asintió y extendió la mano. Iason sonrió torcidamente. Tomó su mano y sorprendió a Raoul cuando lo jaló para abrazarlo.

"Cuídate," susurró Raoul y se fue en un remolino de cabello dorado y sedoso. Iason se dio la vuelta y notó que Riki lo estaba mirando. El Blondie no supo de dónde sacó una sonrisa. Pero Riki no era tonto. Dejó el juego de ajedrez y atravesó de prisa la habitación y tomó sus manos. Iason inclinó la cabeza, tocando la frente del mestizo con la suya.

"Estoy aquí," dijo Riki. "Siempre estaré aquí. Después de todo soy tuyo, en cuerpo y alma."

Sí, pensó Iason, con el corazón aliviado. Y eso era suficiente.

Capitulo 20.

Raoul estaba sentado en el asfalto roto, observando la salida del sol en Wasteland. Soplaba un viento fuerte proveniente del distante mar brillante. Resplandecientes rayos rojos y dorados se asomaban y ocultaban desde el horizonte, tiñendo de dorado las ruinas ensombrecidas. La enorme y fuerte moto estaba a su espalda, bien surtida de provisiones en los sacos abultados. Tenía estiradas las largas piernas, vestidas de cuero. Se había teñido el cabello de negro otra vez. Tal vez después dejara que resurgiera el rubio, pero no ahora. Ahora odiaba verlo así.

El sonido de una camioneta acercándose lo hizo voltear. Apareció en la curva del camino abandonado, y la cabeza roja de Katze se hizo visible detrás del volante. Raoul se paró, con el corazón latiéndole apresuradamente. El ex-mueble se detuvo junto a él. Katze se asomó.

"¿Seguro que sabes lo que estás haciendo?"

Raoul asintió. Katze sacudió la cabeza pero apagó el motor y bajó de la camioneta. Raoul caminó con él a la parte trasera y abrió las puertas. Sólo tenía ojos para el tanque largo y plateado. Juntos lo bajaron al suelo. Raoul se puso en cuclillas frente a él e introdujo el código. Hubo un click y un siseo y un gas escapó. La cubierta se abrió.

El mestizo yacía dormido y sus cabellos negros se desplegaban alrededor de su cabeza, increíblemente guapo. Raoul se olvidó de que Katze estaba parado detrás, se olvidó de todo. Acarició la fina línea de la mandíbula, el labio inferior – cómo amaba esa parte de Guy, amaba tenerla entre sus dientes, amaba la sensación de sus labios presionados contra él.

"¿Dónde está la jeringa?" preguntó sin apartar la vista.

Katze la colocó en su mano. Raoul la inyectó en la vena que palpitaba lentamente en la garganta. Después largos segundos un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del mestizo. Las gruesas pestañas oscuras parpadearon y se abrieron. Ojos como la profunda medianoche se encontraron con los de Raoul. El Blondie contuvo la respiración, asustado de repente.

"¿Raoul?" La palabra era apenas un suspiro, pero llenó a Raoul de alivio y alegría. Se movió hacia adelante, apretando los dedos en la orilla del tanque, presionando la frente contra ellos. "¿Raoul? ¿Qué demonios está pasando?"

Katze bufó. Raoul levantó la cabeza para ver a ese hombre latoso y fascinante. Los ojos que le sostenían la mirada eran claros y llenos con el mismo espíritu e inteligencia de Guy – y ni una pizca de confusión. Raoul se inclinó y pasó un brazo por debajo de aquellos anchos hombros y ayudó a Guy a sentarse. El pelinegro se aferró a su brazo y miró alrededor con sorpresa.

"Raoul," dijo otra vez, confundido. Luego, sus ojos se abrieron más. "S-Sigo siendo yo."

"Si ya no me necesitas," dijo Katze. "Me largo de aquí. Tengo trabajo que hacer."

"Gracias," dijo Raoul sin voltear. Escuchó a Katze regresar a la camioneta y sacar la segunda motocicleta.

"¿Qué hago aquí? Pensé – Pensé que…"

"Shhh." Viendo que el terror se asomaba en aquellos expresivos ojos, Raoul besó a Guy. "Estás a salvo," dijo tranquilamente.

"Pero – pero el lavado mental…"

"Nunca podría hacerte algo así," dijo Raoul simplemente. "La pastilla que te di – es algo que desarrollé hace tiempo cuando me di cuenta que lo les hacía a los demás podrían hacérnoslo igual de sencillo a Iason o mi. Neutraliza el efecto de la neosinapsis. Protege tu mente del proceso de lavado."

Guy no dijo nada y Raoul lo ayudó a salir del tanque. Se paró en el piso, seguro en los brazos de Raoul. Luego dijo. "no traigo el pet ring."

"No."

Alejándose un poco, Guy volteó a ver a Raoul. El Blondie lo miró fijamente. Ahora se aproximaba su segundo y más grande miedo. "Eres libre de marcharte o de irte conmigo."

"¿Libre?"

"Puedes regresar a Ceres si así lo deseas. Júpiter te matará si te encuentra, pero ese es tu problema." Raoul inhaló profundo. "O puedes venir a Wasteland conmigo. Ella no nos seguirá ahí. Podemos protegernos el uno al otro."

"¿Tú qué quieres?"

Raoul sonrió tristemente. Acarició el pronunciado pómulo y le acomodó un mechón de cabello negro. "Te quiero conmigo," dijo. "Pero sólo si tú también quieres. Sólo si tú me deseas tanto como yo a ti."

Guy no dijo nada, sólo lo vio fijamente. Raoul no pudo descifrar nada por su expresión y, como no sabía que más decir, se inclinó y besó al mestizo. Puso todo de sí y de su corazón en ello, sabiendo que podía ser la última vez que tuviera a Guy entre sus brazos.

Luego, seguro de que Raoul pensaba que había perdido, Guy rodeó el cuello del Blondie con sus brazos. Presionó su cuerpo contra él. Guy regresó el beso con un fuego y pasión que le arrebató la respiración a Raoul y lo dejó mirándolo fijamente en la nueva salida del sol.

"Vivamos en la casa junto al mar," dijo Guy. "Hazme el amor en aquel balcón."

Los ojos de Raoul se iluminaron. No estaba seguro porqué. Abrazó a Guy, aliviado y emocionado – optimista. Su vida pasó frente a él, repentinamente llena de luz. Nunca antes se había sentido así.

"La vida es alegría," le había dicho Iason en una ocasión al describirle cómo se sentía al tener a Riki. "Cada día es nuevo."

Cuando al fin se separaron, Katze y la camioneta ya no estaban, ahora era un punto que desaparecía en el camino gris de regreso a Midas. Raoul sonrió. "¿Listo?"

Guy asintió. Sin decir más, se encaminaron hacia las motos y rompieron el silencio de la mañana con el rugido de los motores, adentrándose juntos en Wasteland.

End.

36


End file.
